Because of a Poster
by SilentHopeX3
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods. Set a little after Eikouden. New evil arises, but what's the other reason for sending them into the book? ChichiriOC and TasukiOC. My first fanfic, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi (even though I wished I did.) Yu Watase owns it.

Me: I redid this chapter 'cause I guess all you guys who have read it before would agree that it was pretty bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'When the country is on the brink of destruction, a girl from another world will acquire the power of Suzaku and…..'

"Whatever..," said 17 year old Sakura. She was born in Wisconsin, but her parents had immigrated from China before she was born. Her dark brown hair was pulled into 2 pigtails that reached to about shoulder length, and her eyes were of a similar color. As a high school student, she was at the top of her class.

'_None of the heroines I've read about were like that. Do you have to be… in some kind of trouble… to get a fantasy life? I guess gods only give another chance to people who aren't happy…guess I'll never get that kind of adventure,_' she thought.

Shy and soft-spoken as she was, not even her family saw the side locked inside of her, hidden away from all. Sometimes, she questioned if she actually knew herself.

She closed the book and put it back on her bookshelf. Even if I don't know myself… Kisa would know, like she always does.

Kisa. Of course. Born a year younger than her, their parents were the best of friends in China, and now that they were here, they frequently got to see each other. She was an only child but always knew how to make someone feel better, how to make them feel special in some way, especially Sakura.

Sure, Kisa was very energetic, the opposite of the enclosed Sakura, but the two fit together like ying and yang, making up for the parts the other person lacked.

It was thanks to Kisa that Sakura had started on the manga _Fushigi Yuugi._ It started out as a regular outing to the library, searching for any book available when Kisa introduced her to this manga. The cover looked okay, so Sakura had taken a look inside and borrowed it for a day. Soon, she was hooked on it, like all she ever did was read, sleep, and breathe the manga.

The characters were so alive, as if part of her. Nobody else seemed to understand, except for Kisa. The two shared an extraordinary bond to the characters, feeling the sorrow they did, or the happiness at parts that each character felt, all of them special in their own way, even the shichi seishi of Seiryuu.

Of course, though, they had disagreements about their favorite characters.

Hot-headed and quick to speak, like Kisa, Tasuki of obviously her favorite character. Kisa had dreamed of many meetings with the bandit, always daydreaming about him one way or another.

The complete opposite, Sakura's favorite character was the calm and collected monk, Chichiri-san. Yeah, with the suffix –san. She always respected the characters, real or not, since she believed that they _were_ real somewhere, in a parallel dimension, but she really believed. Many of her friends and even her family thought she was crazy for that, but Kisa stuck by her side, often defending her friend from any rude comments from anyone, since it was like Sakura to never talk back.

Kisa wasn't afraid to right or wrong someone, but Sakura liked it better if she stayed out of it.

It was that special essence about Kisa, though, that brought out the energetic part of anyone, even Sakura. Yep. Sakura could be as hyper and energetic if she wanted to, but that was only a side of her that Kisa saw.

Then it reminded her of something: a poster, not any poster, _the_ poster. Kisa had sent her one for her 17th birthday last year. She treasured it. It was kept beneath her bed, but she rarely opened it, afraid to damage it in a way, though it wasn't likely, as Sakura was always careful.

She hadn't opened it in a long time, so she decided to take a look.

She pulled the drawer out under her bed, unscrewed the top of the little container that the poster was protected in, and rolled it out.

There it was: all the Suzaku shichi seishi and their Priestess, the poster as tall as herself, on the carpet of her room, some looking into the distance while others stared straight at her, enfolded in the bright stars.

The stars that were in both Miaka and their worlds, and if she looked hard enough, sometimes she thought that they were in hers, too. If she believed there were, there could be. After all, that was what life was for, wasn't it? Imagining, believing that things that might not ever come true except for the imagination of Yuu Watase and other role models, might come true?

That one sliver of hope was all she needed to go on believing, even if there was only one other person that shared her compassion.

But then again, this was all she needed to start her own, yet to be written, adventure story.

After staring at the poster for what seemed like hours, she fell asleep next to it. The poster then started to glow a bright red color, enveloping her in a red light. In a matter of seconds, the light died down. Nothing in her room had changed, but the girl that owned the room was gone. Still in her sleep, the world that Sakura had once lived in had disappeared around her, and her life was about to change for better or for worse.

Yes. The start of her own story, the duty she was destined to accomplish, was already set in motion, with nothing but destiny to define it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: So, she's finally going to the other world….that took a long time…lol. Anyways, please read on to the next chappy! There'll be more action and more interesting things happening… **SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND READ THE NEXT CHAPPY! THANKS A BUNCH!**

Feel free to tell me if anything should be changed, but please don't put me down in flames. See ya'll in the next chapter (hopefully!) This chapter is short, so if I continue, I'll make it longer. Until next time.

ChirikoFan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Fushigi Yugi or the characters in it.

HI! It's me. I would like to thank kagami-ryu for being the first one to review my story. I honestly didn't think that I would get a review at all. Well, anyways, I don't think that you want to listen to me anymore, so on with the story. Please read and review!

" Hm……… Where am I?" Sakura slowly said as she sat up. Then, she heard a cheerful voice from behind.

"She's awake, no da!"

'_I've heard that voice before……. somewhere,'_ she thought. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, afraid of what was in front of her. She saw before her rocks and what looked like the inside of a cave.

" 'he othe' girl ain't wakin' up yet." yelled another voice.

"Um………. may I ask where we are?" Sakura asked.

"Yer by Mt. Reikaku 'course. What the hell ya thinkin' of--- jumpin' out 'rom the sky?"

'_That voice, I know it….. Mt. Reikaku…….wait, I think it's Tasuki…...it has to be him…. Man, what strange dream.'_ Sakura thought. A few moments ago, she was taking a nap in her room, and all of a sudden she had winded up in Mt. Reikaku with people whom she was pretty sure was Chichiri and Tasuki.

Gathering up her courage, she got the nerve to ask, "Um…… you guys aren't Tasuki and Chichiri by any chance, are you?"

The attention had fallen on her.

" Who the hell are ya and how'd ya know those names? And whaccha doin' 'ere anyways? Wait a fuckin' minute……. ya know someone named Miaka?" asked Tasuki.

"Slow down Tasuki, no da! She just woke up, no da." Chichiri turned his attention to Sakura once more. " Yes, we are no da. Do you come from Miaka's world by any chance?"

Getting used to the atmosphere around her she answered, " I'm not from Miaka's world, but um……. I do know what happened to you guys and the Suzaku no miko." She decided to leave out the part that they were story books in her world.

" You and this other girl fell from the sky no da! Luckily, Tasuki caught you two no da."

" Why the hell ya tellin' 'er for?" Tasuki grabbed Chichiri and started yelling at him when they were interrupted by Sakura's voice once more.

"You said……another…girl?"

"Yes. She's over there no da." Chichiri answered, pointing at the far corner of the cave.

The figure of the girl sat up. "What the hell? Where am I?" the girl asked. She stood up and walked directly over to where Chichiri, Tasuki, and Sakura were standing. Seeing the strangers in light, the girl and Sakura froze in place.

"Sa…Sakura?" she said in a weak voice, less confident than before.

"Yea….. it's me. Ki…Kisa? " Sakura replied. The girl nodded in reply.

"You two know each other no da?"

"Like yea we do, we're best friends. Why the did you say no da….wait, you Chichiri?" Kisa shot back. Sakura nodded to Chichiri's question and turned to Kisa.

"Yea, he is Chichiri. Tasuki's over there." Sakura whispered, knowing that Kisa would want to know where her favorite character in Fushigi Yugi was. Kisa squealed.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!" Kisa whispered back. Unlike Sakura, Kisa was wilder and more energetic. She was almost always hyper, and used swear words, unlike her friend. Kisa had learned about FY from Sakura and both girls got really into it. Having Tasuki as a favorite character, she had dyed her hair a light orange color, and she kissed Tasuki on the poster, the one she and Sakura both had, every night since she got it. She knew that Sakura really liked Chichiri even though she rarely showed it to anyone but her. That was one of the worst traits of her friend- she kept all her feelings to herself and only opened up to the ones she knew really well. Her mind drifted on, and she found herself look

Sakura tapped Kisa's shoulder once more. Her best friend had obviously been thinking hard about something, probably how real Tasuki looked being right in front of her. Kisa finally turned around.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Um……… so this is ….real?" Sakura said, a little apprehensive about what was going to happen.

"Don't know. Want me to pinch you?" Kisa replied. Kisa _was_ known for being a pretty good pincher.

Even though the 2 best friends were complete opposites, Kisa usually rushing into things more while Sakura was usually quiet and calm, their love for FY brought them together and Kisa helped Sakura bring out the wild side of her, although she rarely showed it, and Sakura had made Kisa a little calmer than she was in past years.

"Just don't pinch _that_ hard." Sakura's voice rang again.

Kisa pinched her. "Ow…. man that hurt, you know? Well, at least it isn't a dream. I'll pinch you." Sakura pinched Kisa both knowing that this was probably reality, and that it probably had something to do with the posters that they both had.

"I thought you 2 'ere best frien'. Why ya pinchin' 'er for? Tasuki asked.

"To see if it's a dream, duh!" Kisa answered. "Keep out of our business, will ya? And anyways, why would someone like you want to know?"

"Jus' because. Do ya need a reason fer askin'?"

Chichiri and Sakura watched as the two of them bickered on.

'_I'm so not in a good start with Tasuki……………..but then again, I can't lose a fight to him either. I have to prove that women can be better than men, or something like that…………' _Kisa thought to herself.

"Kisa always has to get the last word. Its part of her personality, I guess," Sakura told Chichiri.

"She's a lot like Tasuki than, no da!"

She decided not to tell Chichiri that Kisa had a crush on Tasuki ever since he appeared on her television, so she just nodded trying to tune out the fighting in the background. She then realized how close she was to Chichiri and blushed a little. '_OMG_(oh my god)_! I'm like a foot away from him. I can't believe that this is real. I mean, I don't think that it's a dream. But I haven't even had a "real" conversation with him. Oh well, it's only been an hour or two at the most. I can't expect him to get to know me fast. I hope we're not troubling them or anything by falling from the sky with no what so ever explanation. I wonder what's gonna happen……………………………………._Sakura's mind drifted about, worrying about what the seishi thought about the girls so far.

Chichiri's voice was suddenly heard through all the noise. "Let's go to Mt. Taikyouku no da. Taitskuun can probably tell us if something's wrong no da. Kisa can ride with Tasuki and Sakura will ride with me since we only have two horses."

"What the heck! You want me ta ride wit' someone who's be'n _complaining_ ta me!" Tasuki protested.

"You're the one who's complaining right now, no da. If we start now, we'll be there in two days no da."

"Why don't ya jus' use yer magic teleporting thang?"

"If there is danger, I don't want them to find out the location of Mt. Taikyouku. Now help me get the horses no da!"

"You need any help?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay no da. Just wait outside."

" 'kay." Sakura replied. "Come on, Kisa. Let's wait outside." Kisa followed Sakura's lead. All of a sudden, Chichiri had a bad feeling about the girls going outside the cave.

"Stop no da." He yelled, but he was too late. There were arrows shot directly at the girls. He and Tasuki were about to jump in front to the girls, when they produced a bright red light.

"Holy Suzaku!" Tasuki said in shock.

Through the red light, Chichiri saw two symbols that looked like the kanji signs for energy and tranquility.

'_That can't be……,' _he thought to himself just as the bright light started to die down a little.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, how'd you like this chapter? A lot happened (at least to me it did.) Did I get Chichiri's and Tasuki's personalities right? Um……..do you have any suggestions to what the two kanji characters mean? I thinking about maybe making Kisa and Sakura have special powers, but suggestions are appreciated as well. I'll try to incorporate it into the story as best as I can, but I'm sorry if I don't use a suggestion. Please review though. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll see you all next chapter! Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never ever, not in my entire life own Fushigi Yugi. Yu Watase does.

Hi again. ChirikoFan here. Thanks again to eyesofacidrain and kagami-ryu for reviewing and everything. I really do appreciate the reviews. I'm amazingly hyper now, which rarely happens…Well, I'm running out of words to say so without further ado, Chapter 3 will begin. Please** read and review** and enjoy! -

-By the way**, nani** means 'what'/** baka** means 'idiot'/ **onna **means 'woman'/ **anou** means 'um…….' / **hai **means 'yes'/ **hentai** means 'pervert'/ **iie** means 'no'/ **demo** means 'but' **itai **means 'painful'/ **koibito** means 'lover'**/ aishiteru** means 'I love you'/ **oi** means hey. I don't know if I'll use all the words, but just in case, you'll know what it means.

'_I must be hallucinating or something…….the kanji symbols….the light….I can feel a ki energy concentration there…...it…it can be….unless…..no…….'_

Chichiri was suddenly brought back to reality upon hearing Tasuki's voice.

"C'mon 'ready, Chiri. Those damn fuckin' people……..I hope the girls are alright."

Chichiri, although he looked calm on the outside, was as worried about the situation. People wouldn't usually shoot arrows around the mountains, or further more aim it at particular people. He and Tasuki went into the light, trying to pinpoint the spot where the girls were. As the light cleared out, in front of their eyes were something the seishi thought that they would never see, at least not coming from the girls……..

Sakura and Kisa were lying on the ground, looking in an unconscious state, but it was what was surrounding the girls that awed the two seishi.

There was a small force field barrier around them and the horses. A weak one now, but still, it seemed as if it protected the two girls from whomever or whatever was trying to attack them. Around the barrier laid a couple arrows with a design that the seishi had never seen before, therefore they failed to depict who or what had shot them. At the exact opposite of the arrows laid three men. They didn't exactly look like bandits, but then again, nobody except the bandits knew their way around here. They took a closer look at the men. Seeing that they too were unconscious on the ground, the seishi moved on to the girls. The force field barrier had started to disintegrate, and soon the seishi were able to take a closer look at the girls. They were shocked by the fact that neither of them had gotten hurt badly, as they only had a few scratches probably from falling to the ground.

"They seem perfectly fine to me, somehow. What 'you think, Chiri?"

"Well, they seem alright to me no da. But, this is where I felt the ki energy. Do you think that anyone had saved them, Tasuki no da?"

"I ain't see anyone but those no-good bastards there," Tasuki answered, pointing to the three men.

"I haven't seen you so worked up since the incident with Miaka." Chichiri said, smiling even behind his mask.

"NANI? What you fuckin' saying? I wasn't worked up 'bout anything. Just worried that…….uh……the horses…….um…..would get hurt you know, I mean, I am no way walking all the way to that frikin' witch's place." Tasuki tried to cover his worried ness, but a blush crossed his face and it was soon of a bright red color.

"You don't always have to insult Taitskuun no da." Chichiri said, while making sure the girls were okay.

"And you don't always have to say weird things, Chiri," Tasuki shot back while the girls were slowly brought back to conciousness.

"You're okay no da!"

"Huh……yeah, we are…..wait, what the hell happened?" Kisa yelled, looking at Sakura to make sure she was okay.

"Calm down, Kisa." Sakura said. _'I can't believe she can be this energetic after Chichiri said we fainted'_ "But the last thing I remembered was……..oh yeah, seeing arrows being shot at us, and screaming."

"So, you don't remember what happened no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Mmm……………." Sakura started, trying to recall what happened. "No…….don't think so, what 'bout you, Kisa?" Sakura felt more comfortable speaking when it had Kisa involved in it. Somehow, when Kisa was with her, she felt less shy and more outgoing. Kisa had a thing for making people wilder than they really were. It was one of those contagious sort of things that you get after hanging out with a person for so long. With the 2 girls being friends since first grade, this case wasn't any different.

"I don't remember anything either." Kisa answered back.

"Why the sudden are you two so cheery for, huh?" Tasuki questioned.

"Well, wouldn't you be happy if you were alive?" Tasuki and Kisa were at it again.

"Ya mean, you thought you 'ere goin' ta die?" Tasuki said laughing of his head now.

"Well…..no…..anou…..it's just that….." Kisa started while her face was turning pink. _'Man, not a good start. I always knew that Tasuki was good at insults but…never this good, at least with insulting ME……I'm probably going to die of embarrassment or something……..'_

"You're blushing, you're blushing!" Tasuki sang while teasing her. _'I don't know why she even tries to get back at me. Women…… … But why was I feeling a little worried when the arrows were shot………why did I care what happened to them….especially that baka of a girl………shit…why am I feeling that way!..._

"Hey, Tasuki, you're face is turning pink no da!"

"Shut the hell up, Chiri!"

For the first time since the girls came to this world, Chichiri heard Sakura laugh_. 'It's unlike her usual mature, quiet, "Making sure Kisa didn't cause any trouble" personality no da. Her laugh sounds like a kid's voice, in a good way though no da. But…wh..why does it make me feel warm inside……make me feel relieved almost……..the fact that she'll be alright. And why……..why is she the only one that makes me feel that way…………………………………………………….._

"Chichiri? You okay?" Sakura questioned worriedly, thinking that something might have happened to him.

Suddenly snapped back to reality, Chichiri answered, "Uh…yes no da…just thinking about something no da. You don't need to worry." If it weren't for his mask, everyone would have saw that he was blushing, and blushing hard.

Ruining the comforting atmosphere, the seishi heard sound coming from the three men lying on the ground. Chichiri stepped in front of Sakura, defending her, while Tasuki did the same with Kisa.

"You guys are gonna get your damn asses kicked fer trying to hurt them ya know." Tasuki hollered to them. He didn't know why, but he really meant it.

The three men hesitated.

"Ya gonna fuckin' fight or what?" Tasuki yelled at them again.

"Um….we….well we…don't really know where we are……..the only thing we remember is…..a strong…force…..making us do things we didn't want to do…..then…I ..think I blacked out…." One man said.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Save yer lame excuses!" Tasuki gripped his tessen tighter.

"Anou….Tasuki-san…..I don't think they're lying." Sakura said, defending the three men. Somehow, she knew that they were good people. "Trust me on this one." She added in a more confident voice.

"I agree with Sakura-san no da." Chichiri added.

"Yeah, agree with Sak for once, Tasuki."

"Sak, no da?" Chichiri questioned.

"Oh, that's her nickname for me. You can call me that too!" Sakura explained, forgetting about the men for a minute.

"Um..we're innocent," the men started again.

"Can you remember if the thing that was controlling you had a name no da?"

"I think it started with a "W" or something," one man said.

"Okay, sorry for accusing you. We didn't mean to offend you or anything," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's always up to Sak here to bring the peace treaty in arguments," Kisa teased.

Sakura ignored that comment. "Do you guys know the way out of here? It's by Mt. Reikaku if that helps."

"Oh! Mt. Reikaku! We're bandits from there!"

Everyone looked at the three men in shock. "YOU SERIOUS!" Tasuki yelled.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," the bandits answered.

"It's not that. Tasuki here is…um….I think he's you're leader, Genrou," Sakura spoke, filling the bandits in.

"Man, I can't believe you don't realize your own men, Tasuki!" Kisa said, teasing the bandit leader.

The three bandits started apologizing furiously as Kisa continued taunting Tasuki, who was trying to make up excuses. Chichiri and Sakura sweatdropped.

"I don't think we should get involved, Chichiri-san," Sakura warned, not wanting anyone else to get into the mess.

"Hai, I agree no da," Chichiri agreed, a little surprised that the girl ended his name with a 'san.'

The two people just stood there, looking at the field of mass confusion and argument that were right before their eyes. Finally, the bandits stopped apologizing when they found out that their leader found it "fuckin' annoying." Now only Kisa and Tasuki were still bickering about who knows what. As Chichiri and Sakura caught on to the argument, they had found out that it had changed dramatically, from Kisa taunting Tasuki to something about how Tasuki's tessen looked like. Sakura and Chichiri's sweatdrop got bigger. They soon decided to break up the argument before it turned violent. Sakura tried to push Kisa away, as Chichiri pushed Tasuki away.

"Let me at that helluvabastard!" Kisa yelled, obviously still wanting to get back at Tasuki.

"Calm down, Kisa," Sakura whispered. "I thought you _**liked**_Tasuki, what's gotten into you?"

Kisa stopped struggling immediately. "Yeah, I do, but he makes me so frikin' mad sometimes. I can't help it!"

"Can't you two make a peace treaty or something? No offense or anything, but you know I hate it when people argue."

"Yeah, I guess……."

Tasuki was still yelling his head off, obviously still mad at Kisa for insulting him in front of his own bandits.

"What's 'he matter, onna, can't take…." **BANG!** Chichiri's staff collided with Tasuki's head.

"That should calm him down for a while no da. You men should go now back to your base no da."

The men nodded and headed out of the cave.

"Anou….Chichiri-san…….should you really have knocked him out?" Sakura asked, still surprised that Chichiri would do something like that.

Chichiri sighed. _'I wouldn't usually do it, but I guess I really was losing my mind. I really do get frustrated easily nowadays, but it was driving me crazy….. and I could tell by her waves that Sakura wasn't taking it any better……' _"It was the only way I could calm him down no da."

Chichiri took a bucket of water and poured some on Tasuki's face.

Tasuki slowly awakened. "Wh…what in the world…..CHICHIRI! You're gonna so pay for doing that!"

"I **_so_** couldn't see Chichiri doing that in the anime or manga," Kisa whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded in agreement as Chichiri turned chibi and started running around the cave, being chase by Tasuki.

In ten minutes or so, everything was calm again.

Chichiri spoke up. "Well, if we start now, I think we could get down from the mountain by the afternoon, and set a camp place by a nearby forest no da!"

"What?" Kisa yelled, obviously not wanting to go.

"Tasuki-san, don't start about how you hate women," Sakura warned. "But I have to agree with Chichiri-san. I want to know why we came here anyways."

"As I said before, Sakura will ride with me while Kisa will ride with Tasuki no da."

Kisa and Tasuki sighed. They both knew that if they argued with Chichiri, Sakura would probably back Chichiri up, and with Sakura and Chichiri against them, they knew they would lose the argument anyways. It was easy to tell who were the more mature people of the group.

**-----------Five Hours Later-----------**

"Are we almost there yet?" Kisa wailed. She couldn't stand being by Tasuki anymore.

"Shut up!" Tasuki said. He couldn't stand listening to Kisa anymore.

"We're almost there no da." Chichiri answered.

"You said that last time!" Kisa complained again.

"That's because you've been saying it like forever. We get there when we get there. It's as simple as that." Sakura said. For once, it looked like she was going to blow here cool.

"Is she always like that no da?"

Sakura sighed. "She doesn't like anything long; unless it's something she's really in to. Then nobody get her away from doing it." Sakura had to admit that even she was tired with the ride, but she knew better than to complain. Besides, if they didn't reach a camp spot by nightfall, they wouldn't have a place to spend the night. Silence fell and Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. _'Man, are we ever going to go home…….my family, the rest of my friends………will I ever get to see them again..? _She tried to keep her tears in. Sure she had always wanted to visit the book world, but now that she was certain that it wasn't a dream, she was apprehensive about what was going to happen to her, and her best friend. She wondered how her family was reacting now.

Chichiri sensed sadness and apprehensive auras coming from Sakura. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want to stop and take a break or something?" Chichiri asked, leaving out his usual 'no das' and questioning Sakura's health.

"Hey, how come you asked Sak if she wanted to take a break? Show some sympathy here, will ya?" Kisa questioned Chichiri. She knew he wouldn't ask just one person's opinion on things. Something had to be wrong with Sakura. "Hey, Sak? You alright?"

Suddenly breaking out of her deep thoughts, she answered, "I'm fine. Don't need ta worry about me. We should keep going; otherwise we won't reach our camp spot by night, right?" She tried to seem as cheerful as possible, putting on a smile, but she could tell that Chichiri wasn't convinced.

"H..Hai..no da. Will be there in a couple of minutes no da," Chichiri told the others. He was still not convinced with Sakura's answer, no matter how convinced the others were. _'There's something bothering her. I can sense it…….but……………why, why can I sense how she feels………are my powers growing……or is it something about her……?'_ Chichiri looked at her. Her hair, tied into a loose ponytail, was reflected in the light of the sunset. Her eyes seemed distant, as if she was in a deep thought. _'What is she thinking about………she seems so………well…………..distant and…..sad…what could be bothering her…?'_

Looking at the scenery in front of them, Sakura questioned, "Is that the camp spot, anou……….Chichiri-san?"

"Hai. We will set up there no da."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sakura questioned again.

Chichiri helped her off the horse.

"Can you guys gather firewood for the campfire, no da?"

"We're on it!" Kisa said, obviously happy to get on dry, flat land at last. She pulled Sakura into the woods while Tasuki hunted and Chichiri fished for food.

"Just don't get lost, bakas." Tasuki yelled after them.

"Who said we would?" Kisa shot back as she dragged Sakura further into the forest.

Chichiri sighed. It was obviously going to be a long journey with those two arguing all of the time.

Within a few minutes, the girls and the seishi were back at the camp. Sakura and Kisa got the firewood in position as Tasuki 'Lekka Shinen'ed it. Chichiri soon passed out fish sticks and cooked a dead rabbit.

Sakura ate the fish, but when they passed out the meat from the rabbit, she refused.

"No thanks. I kind of feel bad for the rabbit. We used to have some in our backyard and they looked so cute and in the winter when they came out we could see their little paw prints and……………………." Sakura started trailing off.

"She feels bad for eating basically anything that had to be dead. She probably even feels bad for the fish, but there are obviously more where they came from. She cares a lot for endangered animals, you know. That's why she didn't want to eat it," Kisa finished for her.

"Yeah, basically," Sakura agreed.

"Oh, sorry we didn't know no da," Chichiri said.

"Ah, no, it's okay," Sakura said back.

Like everyone predicted, Kisa and Tasuki started arguing again after dinner over absolutely nothing. Chichiri pulled Kisa to the lake by the forest and Sakura calmed Tasuki down.

**------------By The Lake-----------**

"Kisa…………..may I ask you about Sakura-san no da?"

"Um……..yeah, whaccha wanna know?"

"I'm not sure……..can you tell me a little about her?"

"Oookkkaaayy….." Kisa answered, confused about why Chichiri wanted to know about Sakura. '_Maybe he's actually falling for her………it's only been about 24 hours, but maybe, just maybe. I should set them up sometime. Hehehe….I'm so evil. I know Sakura hates being along, especially with someone she's got a crush on. Too bad Tasuki probably hates me already……oh well……..' _"Well," Kisa started again. "She has something for peace in the world, she cares for endangered animals, especially turtles, her favorite color is aqua green and red orange," Kisa said, trying to be as specific as possible. "Her hobbies are reading and listening to music and manga. I know I probably lost you 'cause you don't know what half the stuff I'm trying to tell is, but try to follow along, okay?"

Chichiri nodded.

"Oh! You rarely see her hair down, unless she's sleeping. She always puts her hair up. She has a lot of hair scrunchies and a bracelet on her hand showing her fave colors. She doesn't really open up to anyone, unless you're really close to her, then she can scream at you for all I care. You've probably seen examples of that. Well, anyways, she usually acts mature and rarely gets hyper and she plays the flute and she's and overachiever and……" Kisa trailed on and on. Little did she know, Sakura had been telling her favorite seishi a little about her…….

**-----------Back at the Campsite-----------**

Silence ruled the atmosphere.

'_That woman! She drives me crazy, but why in the damn world is she popping in my head for. It seems like I can't stop thinking 'bout her! And more fuckin', I kinda want to see her come back…. What in the world had gotten into me! You hate women, so remember that!' _Tasuki thought, scolding himself for even bringing up Kisa in his thoughts, but he knew as much as she drove him crazy, he couldn't keep away from her. The seishi sighed and took a deep breath.

"Anou…….Sakura?" the seishi asked.

"Hai? Tasuki-san?"

"Can you, um…. tell me a little 'bout the baka?" He asked, referring to Kisa.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked back slyly.

"Just 'cause dammit. Why'd ya have ta be so nosy 'bout?"

"Ok, ok, just calm down. Well….." She started. _'Can Tasuki really be **interested **in Kisa? Omigod! She's so lucky! Tasuki probably had a crush on Kisa! Well, she's probably the only girl that ever argued so much with Tasuki anyways……' _" Um… if you don't understand what I'm talking about, just ask Kisa, okay?" she said again, hoping that they would get to know each other better instead of fighting.

" 'kay, now just get on with it."

"Anou….. Kisa's favorite colors are orange and light blue. She gets hyper easily and can almost get everyone around her hyper. Her hobbies are doing anything that uses energy except sports, which she hates. Kinda weird, huh? And it looks like she has a hobby for arguing with you too and anime and manga. She's really good at playing the piano, which is an instrument. She can cause a lot of trouble and just as easily get her way out of it, and she works hard for what she believes in, which is kind of hard to believe especially for someone like you, but it's true. She likes to instant message on the computer and can probably spend her whole day on it. She kinda acts younger than she really is, but she's pretty mature when it comes to something serious. Her favorite animal is a puppy…."

SNAP!

Tasuki and Sakura turned around to see Chichiri and Kisa coming back from a trip to the lake.

"So, how'd it go, Sakura-san no da?"

"First of all, don't call me with a –san ending. Call me Sak or Sakura or something, 'kay Chichiri-san?"

"Only if you don't end mine with a –san no da."

"Deal, Chichiri...anou………-kun?"

"You can call me Chichiri no da."

"'kay. And I got Tasuki to calm down,"Sakura said, while setting up her sleeping bag thingy. "Good night, Chichiri."

"'Night, Sakura…..chan no da?"

"Yeah, you can call me that."

"Okay, 'night Sakura-chan no da," the monk said again.

**-----------Next Day, Almost Reaching Mt Taikyouku-----------**

The girls had decided to keep what happened yesterday to themselves, while planning to get their best friend and seishi together. Therefore, it had been a pleasantly quiet ride……until Tasuki decided to make some noise.

"Hey, Chiri, why'd I have to get stuck with her?"

"Hey! You have a problem with me?" Kisa shot at him.

"Yeh, whatya gonna do about it? Huh?" Tasuki said back.

Chichiri and Sakura sighed when all of a sudden…..

"What brings you and ………these girls here?"

"AAHHH!_**S-S-Sunakake-babaa**_**!" **Tasuki yelled.

Taitskuun hit him on the head.

"What you have to do that for, you old hag! Think before you start popping out like that!"

Kisa started laughing.

"And what ya laughing for, you baka!"

"You have a problem with that?" Kisa said back.

"Oh….YOU! You're gonna pay for that!"Tasuki said, still mad that he had made a fool of himself in front of her.

Taitskuun sighed. "It's easy to see who are the more mature of the group," She said, looking in the direction of Sakura and Chichiri.

"Taitskuun, no da, these girls claim to be from another world. I think they were brought in from Suzaku's power no da," Chichiri said

"SUZAKU?" Taitskuun yelled.

Tasuki and Kisa stopped arguing and looked up at the ruler of the book world. "What's so surprising? You can send us back, can't you? I mean, you did that with Miaka when she first came," Kisa asked.

Taitskuun turned back to her calm posture. "Well, the point is that none of the Four Gods were supposed to send anyone back into this world. From the looks of it, you two aren't from Miaka's world, are you?"

The girls shook their heads. "We know what happened to Taka and Miaka though. They have a baby called Hikaru, don't they?" Sakura informed.

"Yes, they do." Taitskuun replied.

"HEY! What about sending us back to our worlds?" Kisa asked again.

Taitskuun looked down. After a moment of silence, she said, "In normal conditions, I would be able to, but I'm afraid that this time………….I can't……….and I don't know if you'll ever be able to go back."

"WHAT?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, how'd ya'll like this chapter? Please REVIEW! It's my longest one yet, if you didn't notice yet. I so proud of myself! Hehehehehehe. Sorry, I'm kinda hyper as you can tell. Anyways, I'm going away to a camp for a week, so I won't be able to update anytime soon, especially with school starting and all. That's why I wrote an extra long chapter. Don't worry; I won't leave the story hanging or anything. Just don't expect another chapter in a week or two. Thanks for reading this chapter, and again, PLEASE REVIEW! See ya next chapter!

ChirikoFan


	4. Note to Readers

NOTE TO WHOMEVER MAY READ THIS:

HI! It's me. I would like to ask anyone who has read at least one chapter of the story to **review**, whatever you want to tell me. You can comment on whatever you want, just please don't put me down in flames. I would really like you to tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue. Thanks to the people who already commented on my story (you may comment again if you like.) Comments are really appreciated.

Thanks again for reading this. I know it probably wasted a lot of your time, but please take some time to read at least chapter 1 (I know it's probably the shortest thing you ever read. Chapter 2 and 3 are much longer.) And PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys don't like it, I'll start another story and erase this one. Thanks again for taking your time to read this, and please review.

Thanks again and hope you enjoyed the story,

ChirikoFan


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi and I will never own it.

HI, me again. First of all, I would like to thank kagami-ryu, Bankotsulover, and animeboy18 for reviewing my story. Please REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated. I know, you're probably all really tired of hearing that, but please R and R.

Just so you know, **nani** means 'what'/** baka** means 'idiot'/ **onna **means 'woman'/ **anou** means 'um…….' / **hai **means 'yes'/ **hentai** means 'pervert'/ **iie** means 'no'/ **demo** means 'but' **itai **means 'painful'/ **koibito** means 'lover'**/ aishiteru** means 'I love you'/ **onegai **means please/**oi** means hey. I don't know if I'll use all the words, but just in case, you'll know what it means. So, let Chapter 4 begin!

"WHAT?"

"Please…..let me explain….it's not that I'm not willing to help or anything," Taitsukun's voice rang again, full of sorrow in it.

"Then help us already! No way am I gonna be stuck in this frikin' world any longer!" Kisa yelled, interrupting Taisukun.

Sakura stood on the side, trying to analyze the situation. _'We can't go back…….why?...there has to be an explanation for this….' _Kisa was still yelling her head of, now getting very upset for what was happening. Her wish to come into the Book was granted, she had seen Tasuki, but they didn't get along so well. Now, she was stuck in here. _'Why the damn hell can't we go back!' _Kisa thought. She continued yelling, hatred turned to what was going on.

Sakura walked up to Kisa, trying to control her anger and sadness altogether. "Please, Kisa, let Taitsukun explain. There has to be something wrong, stopping the portal linking both worlds. This is the Universe of the Four Gods, remember?" she said, calming Kisa down enough for Taitsukun to explain what was going on.

"Well," Taitsukun started, "a little before you two came in, I think, another force started to penetrate through the book, and it was a force trying to destroy the book world. It has been blocking the pathway from both worlds. I don't know how you two got in here. It was probably while the evil force was still weaker. Now, it has grown quite strong……….. and threating to all living things in the world."

"So you're saying that if this force does destroy the book, then everything that ever happened in there would be………….gone?" Sakura asked.

"H..hai, I'm afraid so," Taitsukun answered. "Not even I can sense who it is."

"But if the force is, let's say destroyed, the pathway linking both worlds and other things will be back to normal?" Chichiri asked Taitsukun, serious now that everything he ever had would probably be destroyed.

"Hai, but as I said before, I do not know what kind of force it is, only that it is very powerful, but I think that the girls were brought here for a reason………….for now, why don't you four settle down a bit. Please, don't worry too much about the situation. Nyan-Nyan! Show our guests to their rooms."

On cue, Nyan-Nyans popped out and started pulling them away.

A little while after, Taitsukun had decided to see what his youngest son, Suzaku, was up to. She had known a little too well about what Suzaku wanted to happen, especially with the force now getting stronger then ever. Then she decided to take a walk to her mirror (the one that shows you everything that happens in the book world/the one that showed Miaka what happened to Yui.)

Surprisingly, the mirror showed unexpected things. _'The girls and seishi would probably want to know. I'll tell them later…….but why would Suzaku choose these particular girls?...'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Kisa heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Slowly, the door opened and her best friend came in.

"Anou…….so…..what do you think will happen….um….to us….and the book world?" Sakura started slowly. It was easy to see how apprehensive she was.

"Don't know. Just hope this isn't the end of everything, I mean, not being able to go back home would be….well, just frikin hell. And if things aren't bad enough already. There's really only one way to go back………." Kisa trailed off.

Everything was silent for a couple minutes. Then Nyan-Nyan popped out and yelled in her always-hyper voice, "Come for dinner! It's dinner time!"

Slowly, the girls followed them to the dinner room.

'_OMG! This is bigger and fancier than anything the manga ever decribed!' _Kisa thought, although her three-fourths of her mind was still on trying to get back home.

Soon, the two seishi found themselves face to face with the girls and Taitsukun. The dinner started surprisingly quiet, neither Tasuki nor Kisa arguing or taunting each other, but of course, such silentness was too much for Kisa to take. She had to find out the answer that probably determined the rest of her and her best friend's life.

"So….." Kisa began, " anou………..okay. So, the only way to get out of this frikin idiotic place is ta find who's destroying the book, right? And then we can beat the crap out of him and get back to our world, hai?"

Taitsukun nodded, but also added, "You're not planning to find him are you? It could be quite dangerous, and you will be putting your life at stake and……."

"If we don't do anything, our lives will be gone anyways, so why not!" Kisa yelled back, now getting frustrated and angry again.

"Well, you are persistent, and what you said does make sense, but I would like the seishi to accompany you two girls."

"What ya fuckin tryin' ta say? No way am I followin' those girls, even if I'm gonna die. It just betta not be with them!" Tasuki said, "Their just frikin idiotic helpless people and ya want us ta help them just so……..whateva the crap they want ta do?"

"They are not helpless, Tasuki. Allow me to show you what the two can do." Taitsukun interrupted. "Follow me."

Chichiri and Sakura stood up silently and followed. Then, slowly, Tasuki and Kisa started to follow too.

"Watch." Taitsukun commanded the four people. She took the mirror (the one that showed what happened to Yui…..yeah you know. It's the one that records everything that happens in the book) and it started to show a scene, like in a slow motion film clip.

It started out in the cave where Sakura and Kisa had first met the seishi. Then, in even slower motion, it showed when the girls were walking out the cave and when the arrows were shot at them.

"Watch closely now." Taitsukun commanded again.

Kisa's left arm had started glowing bright red with the symbol for 'energy' on it while Sakura's right palm showed the kanji symbol for 'tranquility.' It showed how Sakura created a force field around the two of them, therefore blocking off the arrows while Kisa sent a chi blast (like the kind that Tamahome/Taka can do) towards the three bandits in the back.

Everyone, including the two girls, who had no idea that they did that, was surprised and in a state of awe.

'_So, I wasn't imagining it. They….the girls….really do have powers.'_ Chichiri thought to himself, half-glad now that the girls weren't completely defenseless.

" The arrows that were shot at the girls were from the force which threatens the world. That is probably why they weren't recognizable. And the bandits were possessed by the same force, though I do not know who it is." Taitsukun informed.

" 'K, so now the girls have powers like we do. What's the damn point of following them if they can defend themselves?" Tasuki asked.

"Well, we can go by ourselves. No one said that you had to help us, you know." Kisa answered back.

"That's right. We don't want to cause you two any more trouble, especially with all you guys have been through. Kisa and I can handle everything just fine," Sakura agreed.

Soon, the two girls left.

" Tasuki no da. I know you don't like girls very much, but I think it would be better if we accompany them no da. They don't even know how to control their power, and it would be to stop our world from being destroyed too no da," Chichiri spoke in a soft voice.

Silence rang throughout the room that they were in.

"It's up to you, Tasuki. I won't force you to go with the girls if you don't want to." Taitsukun said. _'Even though the girls probably knew that they wouldn't even survive a day alone, they would go. Maybe there is something special about them….going of just to do something that was probably impossible without help…..they were so determined to find a way back. So, Suzaku did take time to choose these girls. It's up to them, now, to save the 'book' world.'_

"Oh, shit! Fine then, I'll go dammit!" Tasuki finally said. He couldn't stand the thought of the girls probably being killed because of him. And some part of him……just a little….had the feeling of wanting to be with the girls and protecting them, especially the one named Kisa.

"Okay, it's decided then. You two can start tomorrow and figure out a place to start. I'm very sorry that I am not much help, but you would probably sense a great evil force when you get nearby where ever he is, just like you did with Tenkou," informed Taitsukun. "For now, get some sleep."

**-----------In Sakura's Room-----------**

"Hey, Sak?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, Kisa?"

"Anou…..thanks for backing me up back there……you know?"

"No prob. So, we really will be going alone, won't we?"

"Yea, I guess. But whatever happens, just know that we'll always stick together, right?"

"Yep……."

"Anyways, it is the Universe of the Four Gods, ne?" said Kisa, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Well, yea, I guess. Good night." Sakura answered back.

"Yea, G' Night."

Kisa strode back to her own room, both girls apprehensive about what was going to happen, but each knew that they would have each others' backs.

**-----------The Next Morning, When the Girls were Getting Ready to Set Out-----------**

"Well, I guess this is it, isn't it?" Kisa asked.

Both girls had stuffed a backpack with a sleeping bag and some food and water.

"Yep. You ready?" Sakura said back.

Kisa nodded and they were about to walk of Mt. Taikyouku when……..

"Where'd ya two think you'd be goin' without us?" An all too familiar voice rang out.

Both girls turned around, seeing Taitsukun, Chichiri, and Tasuki.

"We'd be going off trying to find where ever that evil force person is, thank you very much. Now, if you don't mind, we'd be going." Kisa shot back.

"And by 'we', who's ya exactly mean?" Tasuki said back to her.

"Me and Sakura."

"Um, sorry Kisa, but wouldn't it be 'Sakura and I'?" Sakura asked. She was still in to using proper grammer, even when in a different dimension.

"Yeah…..whatever." Kisa said back, obviously used to it by now.

Tasuki was already laughing is head off. " Man, I didn't know people were so strict on that stuff! You really care about that, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Grammer is important." The high school student said again, still in her composed composure.

"Yeah, well I guess I agree with Sak. I mean, _you_ don't have a really good proper English-like grammar either." She said, directing her last comment to Tasuki. "But it's not like any ancient-China people would……..anyways …" Kisa trailed off.

"Shall we accompany you on your journey now no da?" Chichiri said.

"Wh…What!" Sakura yelled in shock. "Really, we don't want to cause you any trouble or anything. You didn't have to come with us or anything…….no, really, don't go to the trouble………."

"It's not any trouble if we're asking to go with you no da. You're not any trouble at all, really no da," Chichiri said.

"Just frikin' listen to Chiri here, okay? If we want to go with you two, we do. No questions asked okay?" Tasuki added.

"B…Bu..But it's just that………….." Sakura started again.

Chichiri put his hand on Sakura's shoulder making a light pink blush cross her face. "You don't need to worry about anything. You two aren't any trouble to us no da."

With that settled, Chichiri began to speak again, "Well, I think that it would be best if we head out to Emperor Boushin's palace first to warn Houki and him about the force so the can be prepared the best that they can. It would also be nice to visit them no da."

"Ya. Good idea Chiri. But visiting Boushin ……..well……..wouldn't be my idea of nice.." Tasuki said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Kisa said. "At least we'll have a place to start with. Maybe Houki would know a little more or something. So, how long will it take us to get there?"

"About a week if we walk no da."

"WHAT! We're walking?" Kisa asked in disbelief.

"Yea, you got a problem with that, onna?" Tasuki shot back at her.

"Yeah…well………no……well..let's just get started. I want ta be back in our world as fast as I can."

"Well, good luck then. I shall bid you fare well," Taitsukun said.

With that, the four people started walking towards their next destination. Who knows what would happen next………………….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

HI! So, how do you like Chapter 4? Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm getting writer's block here…..so it's hard to think of what going to happen next. Sorry that it took so long to update. Don't expect another chapter soon either, especially with school starting and all. Well anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW (even if you already reviewed, feel free to review again!) Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks again for reading! See ya!

ChirikoFan


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize the thing, then I don't own it. The rest I probably do (or maybe not.) Oh well. I never owned FY and never will. (wish I did though.

Hi, what's up? I'm sorry if this chapter is a little unusual or anything, but I had to think of something to write, so I think I put some things in that were supposed to happen in later chapters……..Well, anyways, **nani** means 'what'/** baka** means 'idiot'/ **onna **means 'woman'/ **anou** means 'um…….' / **hai **means 'yes'/ **hentai** means 'pervert'/ **iie** means 'no'/ **demo** means 'but'/ **itai **means 'painful'/ **koibito** means 'lover'**/gomen** means 'sorry'/ **gomen nasai **means 'really sorry'/ **arigatou **means 'thank you'/** aishiteru** means 'I love you'/ **onegai **means please/**oi** means hey. I don't know if I'll use all the words, but just in case, you'll know what it means. Yep, it's the same old definitions over and over again. Again, please read and review. Thanks! And without more interruptions from me, may Chapter 5 begin!

**-----------The First Day of their Travel To Konan-----------**

Chichiri and Tasuki were in the lead while Kisa and Sakura were near the back. After much debate, the four had decided to head to Mt. Reikaku first on their way to Konan, which would delay their journey some, but not much. Kisa and Tasuki had quit arguing with each other about half an hour ago, still tired from shouting their heads off.

"Oi, Sak?" Kisa asked quietly so that the seishi didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura, at the same noise level.

"I'm at a bad start with Tasuki, hai?"

"I wouldn't say bad exactly…..I mean you argue with mostly everyone, no offense or anything that is. I don't think you should worry about that now; just take it as it comes, I guess. The question now is that do you still like him?" Sakura said back. (Yeah, some wise info. Huh? No, not really….oh well, sorry. Just had to put that in. Back to the story.)

"Well, Yeah. 'course I do!" Kisa yelled back, loud enough so that seishi could hear. "Oops, a little too loud….." she muttered.

"Whaccha two jibber-jabbing 'bout back there?" came Tasuki's voice.

"Nothing! For the last hundredth time, do you mind minding your own business!" Kisa yelled back.

Sakura and Chichiri sighed. It took some work to break the two up half an hour ago, and now they were back at it. Oh well, they thought. They would probably get used to it soon enough.

"Yeah, I do mind for your info," Tasuki shot back.

"Um…..hey guys…….well, why don't we stop for a break or something?" Sakura asked, obviously wanting to cool the two down and to stop them from breaking into a somewhat violent fight. It was close to night, and she also wanted to ask Kisa something else.

Chichiri, seeing where Sakura was going, said, "Hai, no da. There is a spring not far from here where we could rest. And we need to store up on some more water too no da."

"YEAH, Man! It's been like forever since we took a break! My legs were killin' me!" Kisa yelled, all of a sudden getting her energy back as they saw the spring up ahead.

It had been a while since they saw any form of water. It had been all plains and mountains, which were hard on their legs, especially since they were walking. The temperature had also been rising, going up to what seemed like the nineties, and it was hard to keep out of the sun's shining lights.

Kisa had been the first to reach the spring, surprisingly enough to everyone. She was splashing water all over herself, and as the others reached the spring, she splashed them as well. And while Chichiri and Sakura just quietly walked away from all the splashing, helping each other fill their bottles and eventually filling Tasuki and Kisa's, Tasuki joined in Kisa and splashed her right back.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Kisa yelled at him.

"In case you didn't notice, onna, you were the one splashing all of us first……..perhaps you were too absent-minded to notice?" Tasuki shot back. It hadn't been long since their last argument, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to the next one.

A little embarrassed that she had actually not noticed the others standing behind her, she just kept quiet for a while. There was something that was stuck in her mind, and no matter how much she wanted to get rid of that thought, it wouldn't go away. _"The question now is do you still love him……" _Sakura's voice echoed again and again in Kisa's mind. _'What does she mean…..she knows that I've been obsessed with him since I saw the first fifty-two episodes of Fushigi Yugi. But of course, if Sakura was here now, she would probably say something like ---- "You may have liked him, just like a million other girls in the world do, but the transition from friendship to……something more…….is, well, difficult." Anou…………..well, Sakura was always more mature than me……I guess that that was what she meant by that question……..maybe something along the lines of----"Liking anime and manga charaters is different than liking a real life actual person." Maybe………….when I finally understand……….I'll be able to ask her………'cause I know she probably wanted me to answer her question………by discovering my true……..feelings……for him. But it's a little too early to say that I have feelings for him, after all, all we really do is fight, argue, make fools out of ourselves, make Sak and Chichiri separate us, and well, fight again. Oh, well…….'_

"Hey, will ya stop splashing me already?" Kisa yelled at him, realizing she was still getting wet when she was lost in her thoughts, but almost immediately after she said that, she splashed Tasuki right back.

"Hey, you want _me_ to stop while you splash me, onna?" Tasuki asked, trying to defend himself against the oh-so-hated enemy of his, called water. _'She acts like Miaka……like when I first met her…….always eager to do something careless without thinking……..but she also kinda reminds me of my sisters too…always arguing………Why is it that I argue with her anyways?... I don't……..really know, I guess……..it seems like some sort of habit now………….but why is it that she argues with me?... This is getting confusing………... but why is it that I can't seem to stay away from her for too long………..'_

Both people were lost in their thoughts while trying hard to concentrate on the little water fight that they were having.

**----------On The Other Side of The River, Where Chichiri and Sakura are-----------**

It had been silent over the last few minutes, only the sound of the water and chirping of birds were to be heard.

Sakura was still recovering from a deep-red blush that had appeared on her face for being so close to Chichiri. _'Omigod! I'm alone….with Chichiti, man! I did want to talk to Kisa, but I guess I don't want to get in between those two either…..and she has to discover her own feelings toward Tasuki. I can't tell her who to like or not like………but there is a difference between anime character and real life person………yea….I should know……..NO! Snap out of it, Sak! It's only Chichiri, and all you did was feel up the water bottles. Nothing to be excited about!... but………………I guess it is something………I know that I'm blushing……so………………….'_

Chichiri looked over at the blushing girl. He had no idea why she was blushing…….so he decided to strike a conversation. It had been really quiet for the past minutes anyways, and he knew that Sakura would probably not appreciate going back to the other two, probably in an argument……again.

"Anou, Sakura no da?……" Chichiri started, hoping that the girl would think of something better to say. He didn't want to start something that would upset the girl.

"Um…..yeah?" replied Sakura, still half in her own thoughts.

"Anou……..are you thinking about your home no da?" Chichiri asked, hoping she wouldn't mind him asking. _'Why to you keep wanting to talk to her, Chiri! Snap out of it!' _He thought to himself. He had realized that during the times that he meditated that the girl had popped into his mind quite a few times………..

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Sakura said, interrupting Chichiri's thoughts. She didn't look homesick and was talking back to Chichiri like it was a normal conversation, except for the fact that she was still trying to hold down her blush. She had gotten used to the fact that she wasn't going back home any time soon, and didn't want it to affect her any further than it already did. She also didn't want anyone else to worry about her.

"Anyways," she started again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just some things no da……" he trailed off. "And about how we're going to Mt. Reikaku in a few days no da."

"Oh….. and what were those 'other things' you were thinking about?" Sakura had let her curiosity get the best of her so then she decided to add, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or anything….."

"Iie, no da. I was just thinking……well…….of the past……no da."

Sakura knew that Chichiri hated talking about his past. She couldn't blame him, afterall, he had suffered quite a lot---- losing his best friend and fiancé, and then all his seishi friends except for Tasuki, Miaka, and Taka, though they _were _reincarnated….. Sakura wanted to help him somehow……..ease his pain in a way. So she spoke again, "I know you don't like talking about your past, but I don't think that it would be any use if you keep hiding it, no offense or anything." Her tone was stronger than before, and she wasn't quite as nervous talking to the seishi. All she felt was a strong determination to help his pain go away.

The seishi looked a bit startled. "Y..yo…you know about…my past?" he questioned.

"Eh? Well, yeah. Everything from Hikou to Kouran to Miaka and Suzaku," the girl confessed. "Oh, and, well….your scar," she said in a quieter voice.

Chichiri was silent, while astonished at the same time by the fact that she knew all of that.

"Gomen nazai, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for………" Sakura started.

"Iie, don't be…..Sakura." He was surprised that he had actually said the girl's name, but all the same, he started taking off his mask.

Seeing that what Chichiri was doing, she just sat there, staring at him helplessly. _'I want to help him……..somehow……….what should I do? I want to help him get over his past, but how…..' _Chichiri was probably really retreating to the past now, she thought, as he took off his mask completely.

All of a sudden, she reached out, put her arms around the seishi, and hugged him, gently, yet firm.

Chichiri tensed a little. Something like this had never really happened to him. Though he thought that he would react a little differently to her kindness and sudden movement, he knew that it was all done innocently. Still, he felt a certain wave of warmth flow throughout him, a certain wave of kindness he hadn't felt in such a long time. He had appreciated what the girl had just done, but as he realized that both he and she were blushing, he heard the girl whisper something, letting go of her firm grasp.

"Go…go... gomen, Chi….Chichiri….san," she had said.

"No, Sakura," he gad started, not minding that Sakura had put a –san at the end of his name. "Ari….arigatou…..for what you just did. You're right….. no da. It's no use to hide in the past. Maybe….one day…..I'll be able to get over it…..no da," he said, regaining his voice and his usual cheerful 'no das' and putting his mask back on.

Sakura smiled. She had been happy that she was able to help him, now letting go of her hug and sitting next to him, proud of herself and now in a much better mood.

Chichiri looked at her and saw her smiling. He was glad that she was happy, and he cherished her smile. _'Why is it that she makes me…..well……..feel happy, that everything will be alright…..as long as I'm with her……I've never really felt this way before, not with her, at least…………she reminds me of……..Kouran………..in a way………...why?' _he questioned himself. Then, another voice started to take over him: _'You lie. You know exactly why you are starting to feel this way. Don't deny yourself.' _It had only been a little more than a month and a half since the two girls met the seishi, but the seishi both knew that they were affecting them in some way.

The surrounding was peaceful, the sun was almost setting, and the two just stared at the beauty of the sky.

"You enjoy looking at the sunset no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Hm…? Oh, yeah. I usually did it back at home….. This place looks like a place my family and I used to go…." She answered. Then she moved on, "We used to go camping and fishing by this forest reserve place back in Wisconsin, and it had a lake, that kind of looked like the spring."

"So you know how to fish no da?" Chichiri asked once more. He knew he had been asking a lot about this girl, but somehow, he wanted to know more about her, especially since she seemed to know a lot about him already.

"Yeah! My dad taught me and my bro…….I mean my brother and I," she stated, correcting herself and quickly giving herself a mental lesson on correct English.

Seeing the silence Chichiri asked her, in a quieter tone this time, "You miss your home don't you, Sakura?"

Silence.

Both of them just sat there, thinking of their own homes and families.

"Well," Sakura said, interrupting the silent atmosphere. "I guess we should go back now. It's getting dark."

"Hai, no da. We will camp out here for tonight, no da."

The four travelers were soon in a deep slumber, all of them awaiting what would become of their journey together.

Sakura was up before sunrise, for the first time since she'd been here. She couldn't fall asleep and her face turned red when she recalled what happened yesterday. She sighed, and continued looking at the sky, turning around every once in a while while trying to find some of the constellations that she had learned at home. She continued looking, but eventually got tired of it, so she went to make sure Kisa was alright. She had checked on Kisa mostly every night that they were outside, so it kind of became a routine sort of thing. But, anyhow, she still wanted to make sure that she was okay. Kisa was like a little sister to her, though technically they were the same age. The sun was almost up as she pulled up Kisa's blanket a little more, seeing that she was shivering a little. She continued watching the girl until she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. She tensed a little then turned around.

"Huh?" she had said in surprise. But then she added a quiet "Oh" seeing who it was.

"You always watch over her no da, don't you?"

"Oh….yeah. You were going off to meditate, weren't you?" Sakura asked. She had heard Chichiri wake up and go off somewhere many times when they camped outside, but not once had he come up to her until now.

"Sorry if I disturbed you or anything," the girl added.

"Iie, no da. You just seemed to be distracted somehow no da………………………anou….Would you like to came meditate with me no da?" Chichiri invited.

"Wha…. Oh, well, hai. If it doesn't cause you that much trouble, that is," replied the girl, her face turning into a light red of a color for what seemed like the one-billionth time since they had got here.

"Iie, no da. It's no trouble at all. It would be fun to have another companion no da." Chichiri said once again. _'She always cares for others before she thinks of herself. From all the times we've been camping outside, she always sees if Kisa is alright, from what I have noticed. Yet, she thinks of her as trouble for other people. Maybe if I teach her to meditate, she can clear her thoughts a bit………………………………..'_

"Okay, if you're sure that I won't be bothering you or anything," came Sakura's reply, still not sure if she should really go or not.

"You'll be able to see the sunrise from up there too no da," Chichiri added, knowing that she would probably like to see it, from what she had said yesterday. He had wanted to make her try to forget her homesickness as much as he could, knowing how the two girls had probably missed their homes.

"Follow me no da!" Chichiri said, and with that he took her hand and led her too a place by the spring and by where they were yesterday.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Her face was still flushed red, by the fact that Chichiri was still holding on to her hand and that she was off to this place where she didn't even know with Chichiri.

"It's peaceful here no da." Chichiri had said, now positioning her to sit down. "I'll show you how to clear your mind no da."

"Eh? Oh…..Okay….." Sakura had replied.

"Try and listen to nature, and clear the surroundings around you no da. Then, concentrate on your problems, if you have any that is, and try to get it out of your mind no da. Think about what calms you down the most……..it's kind of hard to explain how to do it no da, but I think you'll get the hang of it after a while."

Sakura sat down right next to Chichiri and tried as he said. It took her a couple of tries, but with Chichiri's guidance, she soon was in a form of meditating and found a couple of answers to some problems that had been in her head for so long, some of this world and some not. She soon found a comfortable position, sitting partly cross-legged with one leg on top of the other, which was not what she had imagined 'meditating' to be like at all, but found herself liking it as she got rid of some problems and cleared her mind of some things. She had liked the fact and it felt like she was less worried and apprehensive. She felt like she could take life as it came for once in her life.

"Anou, Chichiri?" Sakura had asked, while watching the sunrise with Chichiri.

"What, no da?" Chichiri said back.

"If Kisa and Tasuki wake up, would they know where we are?"

"They wouldn't know where we are, but Tasuki knows enough to know that we're just out somewhere no da. They probably would wake up some time by now………….no da."

"HENTAI!" Tasuki's voice rang, as if on cue to what Chichiri's last comment.

Chichiri and Sakura sweatdropped and sighed. It was obvious that the two of them would be in an argument by the time they got back to the camp place, and they, as suspected, were right. The two were yelling their heads off.

"It's not my fault!" Kisa yelled.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Okay, peoples, break it up here," Sakura commanded, stepping in between the two arguers. "You two fight like a just married couple, you know!"

The last comment got a few responses. Sakura and Chichiri were quite amused with their reaction, and both were laughing there heads off. You could see, even though he had a mask on, that even Chichiri was quite fascinated with the scene that was going on. Kisa and Tasuki were turning to a deep red color while denying the fact.

"What the frikin hell're you trying ta say here!"

"Yeah! We so do not! And who said 'married'? We so do not look like we're married here!" Kisa said, blushing a bit more thinking how it would be like _if_ she was married to Tasuki.

"Well, it's nice to know that even you two can finally agree on something." Sakura managed to say, trying to calm herself down from her laughing frenzy.

After a few moments of trying to stop herself from laughing, she asked, "So, anyways, what was that fight all about?"

"Yeah, no da. We heard Tasuki all the way from the spring no da!" Chichiri added, making the two blush a little more.

"Well….." Kisa began.

"What do you mean 'well'! That damn hentai went sleeping NEXT to ME!" Tasuki screamed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault. How'd you know that YOU didn't roll next to ME, huh?" Kisa yelled back.

"Hey, I knew frikin exactly where I fell alsleep, and it wasn't next to YOU!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"HENTAI!" Tasuki accused, once again.

"AM NOT!"

"HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"

"YOU'RE THE HENTAI AND SHUT THE FRIKIN HELL UP!"

"HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"

"Would you two mind quieting down no da?" Chichiri asked. There argument was surely going to frighten away some of the animals that lived along the spring.

"Yeah! Be considerate towards others, will you? In case you haven't noticed, there are other living creatures here," Sakura agreed.

The two eventually had to tug them onto the road, literally, in order to start the journey.

"Oh well, you would think they'd get tired by now," Sakura said. She was in the front with Chichiri, while the two were in the back, arguing about something else now.

"Hai, no da. And you would think that we would be used to it."

"Well……..in some way we are used to it, pulling them away just for them to start fighting again, that is," Sakura said back, making some sense, while stifling a little laugh.

"But then again, some things never change….." she added.

"Hai, no da." Chichiri said. The two of them had gotten used to having a small conversation of their own by now. The four were now way behind schedule, but for now, it wasn't like they were trying to rush into anything.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, we're almost 'here, so stop yer complainin' 'ready," Tasuki said, ending the argument that they had started almost a couple hours ago. They had been traveling quite a few days now, a little delayed on their journey.

Kisa was almost overjoyed to hear that they were almost there. It had only been four days of walking, day and night, according to Chichiri, but to her it seemed like a week or more. Her energy was now failing her as they walked uphill to where the bandits were supposed to be. Sakura, though she just kept quiet, was just as tired. She kept going though, knowing that she would have to get stronger anyways in order for her and Kisa to be able to go back home.

"Finally!" exclaimed a tired Kisa, upon seeing the gate walls of what she probably knew was the opening to the bandit's home.

"OI! Is that your base or something?" Kisa asked Tasuki. She had wanted to get out of the sun already.

"Huh? What the hell is THAT doing there?" Tasuki answered her.

Kisa stopped as the others caught up to her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"There was never anything there no da," Chichiri informed her, having came with Tasuki many times to Mt. Reikaku.

"So, what're we supposed to do now?" came Kisa's voice, not knowing how they would go across the huge gates.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Tasuki.

The two girls turned around to see arrows being aimed at them. Luckily, Chichiri was fast enough to set up a barrier. The foursome turned around to the sound of applauding.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, surviving all the arrows," said a man whom looked like a bandit. Chichiri put down his forcefield, saving his energy, while the seishi were both on guard, a little overprotective of the girls. "Look at what the cat dragged in………………….two seishis and two girls…….hey, and the seishi look a little too protective of them, huh?" he questioned.

It was true, though. The seishi were backing up, making sure that the girls were by their sides.

"Watch what you're saying, you bastard. Whatcha do to the original bandits?" Tasuki questioned him.

"Well well. You're little bandits were taken over yesterday, and now, they've moved _out_."

"What you mean?" Tasuki demanded again.

"You guys were always ahead of us, having more money and food, while we were forced to survive on our own, so we raided them. And they were way too weak," the bandit finished.

"LIAR!" Tasuki shot back. "The Mt.Reikaku bandits will never be defeated by the likes of you!" He was unable to believe what the other bandit had just said. The Mt. Reikaku bandits must have a plan to give up so easily, but then again, this group of bandits outnumbered his own, though he still believed his own were stronger.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of _us_. We're the Mt. Kohaku bandits, from your neighboring mountain," he informed the bandit leader. Then, all of a sudden he screamed, "NOW!"

The seishi heard the girls scream, but not able to reach them, for the fact that a swarm of bandits separated the two seishi from the girls. The seishi again heard the horrid laughter coming from the Mt. Kohaku bandit leader.

"What the frikin hell're you tryin' ta do, you bastard!" Tasuki shot out, afraid for what had happened to the girls.

Two of the Mt. Kohaku bandits came up to the seishi, who were surrounded, but yet did not want to use their power. The two bandits held the girls by their waists and wrists as they struggled, trying to free themselves from the bandits' grasp.

"Fuckin' stop touching us will ya?" she yelled.

The girls finally stop struggling as their eyes, full of fear, met the seishis. And the seishis, who have been managing to keep their cool, finally lost it.

"YOU FUCKING LET GO OF THEM, YOU HECK OF A BASTARD!" Tasuki yelled again, tessen in hand as he heard the rattling of Chichiri's staff.

"Well, it looks like our leader needs help, huh?" a familiar voice said. "Of course I need help," he replied to himself. "Well, what're we waiting for, let's help him already. The Mt. Reikaku bandits are ready for service," he said as he jumped down in between the seishi and girls.

"Kouji! Hell am I glad to see ya!" Tasuki cried, glad that his own bandits had come to the rescue. "I owe ya one!"

"You sure do," he replied.

The gate opened to reveal the rest of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, the remaining Mt. Kohaku bandits behind the gates tied up, as they held up the treasure they had found in their base.

The remaining Mt. Kohaku bandits, including their leader, fled, leaving the mountain to them again.

The bandits led them to their real base, as they set up a feast to celebrate the coming of their leader.

"I see you've done a good job while I was gone, Kouji?" Tasuki asked.

"As always," Kouji answered as he led the seishi and girls to the dining hall.

"Oh, and this is Kisa and Sakura," Tasuki introduced.

Kouji took notice at the way his best friend looked at Kisa while dining. _'He doesn't seem to notice it. Well, he'll find out soon enough. I can't believe this is actually happening, especially to someone like….him.'_

"Your rooms are still there," Kouji started, looking at Tasuki and Chichiri's direction.

"Well, we don't have enough rooms for the girls, so pick a room to stay in, Kisa and Sakura. You will stay with the seishi, but there is an extra bed in each room," Kouji said, much to the dismay of some. He noticed the negative reaction and added, "Unless you _prefer_ to only have one bed. It could be arranged though."

"HENTAI!" Kisa screamed. "What the hell! No way are you getting me close to the same room as him! Can't you make Tasuki and Chichiri be in the same room or something?

"Afraid I can't do," Kouji said back, with a smug look on his face.

"Whaccha mean you can't do? Ya trying to ruin the reputation of yer bandit leader?" Now it was Tasuki's turn to yell.

"But…….we had the rooms especially dedicated to you two seishis. It would be a shame for you two not to sleep in there. Oh, and I don't think it would be _right_ for you two to sleep in the same room. Who knows what you two can do?"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Are they gay?" Kisa asked out of curiosity, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

"Iie, we are not gay, no da," Chichiri replied to Kisa's question, Tasuki looking at him trying to figure out how he could stay so calm.

"Well, it's settled then," Kouji's voice came again. "Sakura, why don't you and Chichiri share a room? You can leave the other one to Tasuki and Kisa."

Sakura blushed while nodding her head in agreement, and then whispered in Kouji's ear, "They're quite obvious, aren't they? And kind of dense too, just so you know."

Kouji nodded then whispered back, "Yea, I've noticed. I have a plan. Tell ya tomorrow."

Chichiri and Sakura retreated back into their room while they discussed some things about Kisa and Tasuki. Tasuki and Kisa unwillingly went back to their room after figuring out that the argument with Kouji was impossible to win.

**--------------In Chichiri and Sakura's Room---------------**

"You told Kouji about Kisa and Tasuki, no da?"

"Yep. I guess the really are obvious, seeing that Kouji already noticed."

"It isn't too surprising- those two- no da. I mean they have a lot in common. I'm just surprised that the two _koibitos_ don't suspect anything, no da."

"Well, to tell you the truth, you know how we know what happened with you guys before we came?"

"Hai, no da."

"It kind of just so happened that Kisa's been in love with him."

Half-confused, Chichiri just said back, "She acts like she hates him though, no da."

"Yea, but she does have some sort of affection for him. I can say the same for Tasuki too."

"Hai, it's just hard to believe that he would fall in love, no da."

Both of them were quite surprised that their best friends had fallen for each other.

"Uh-huh. It's too bad they don't notice…………..yet."

It was quiet for a while.

Sakura sighed. _'It's too bad Chichiri doesn't notice. I'll probably never get his attention or the courage to tell him anyways….oh well. At least Kisa will be happy sooner or later…….maybe…at least sooner or later………'_

Chichiri looked in Sakura's direction. She seemed deep in thought, so he decided not to disturb her. He then drifted into his own thoughts. _I would think that it would be hard enough for Tasuki to fall in love.' _Sigh. _'I guess I wouldn't be falling in love anytime soon anyways, no da.' _Another voice in his head disagreed with his last statement. _'You lie! You know you have feelings for a specific someone. _Chichiri countered his last thought. _'No, what I feel for her is friendship, not love.' _ The other voice disagreed again. _'What you feel for her is love.' 'NO! Not after what happened with Kouran.' _Chichiri sat on the bed for a while, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Well, I'll take that bed," Sakura said, leaving for the bed across Chichiri's. "Good night."

"Hai, good night, Sakura no da."

**----------------------At Tasuki and Kisa's place-------------------------**

"Get off!" Tasuki yelled.

"No, it's my bed!"

"Is not."

"Is too"

"NOT!"

"TOO"

"NOT!"

"TOO"

"NOT!"

"TOO"

"NOT!"

"TOO"

Then Tasuki said with a sly smile, "You suggest we share the bed or something?" Part of him actually wanted them to do that, even though he ignored that thought. It just couldn't be possible……………………..or could it?"

"WHA? NO WAY!"

"Then get off," he said as calm as he could.

Sigh. "Fine, you win. I don't know why I'm even in the same room as you. Anyways, 'night."

" 'Night."

**--------------------Breakfast--------------------------**

"Come on, eat something, will ya?" Sakura pleaded. "Breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You didn't eat much either?"

"So? At least I'm not half-drunk in the morning. I can't believe you actually drank beer! You're underage, too!"

"Whatever!" Kisa then stormed out of the room.

"It worked!" Sakura whispered to Chichiri. The two of them, and Kouji, were doing a little matchmaking after they came up with a plan.

"Tasuki, no da?"

"Huh? Yea, what, Chichiri?"

"I may believe that it would be wise to go after her, no da." Chichiri instructed, trying his best to sound more mature than he already was.

"What? Why me? Why not you…..or Sakura?"

"Be reasonable, no da. Sakura would get just as lost, and you know the mountains better than me no da."

"Hurry up already!" Sakura said, trying to sound worried. The truth was, though, there was only one place that she knew Kisa would go. "She could be anywhere by now!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Tasuki mumbled, as he took of in a sprint, headed for the exit out of the his base.

"It did work, no da! But you really know where she probably ran off to, right, no da?"

"Of course. Couldn't be more sure. Let's go tell Kouji!"

With that, the two off them went off to find their match-making partner.

Even without his seishi speed, he easily caught up to Kisa and knew where she was going, though he stayed hiding behind her. He listened to her talk to herself for a while.

"Man, I'm so frikin hell idiotic. I wonder if anyone knows where I am," she said, trying to chastise herself for yelling at her best friend.

"Of course we know where you are. You really believe that we would leave you here?"

Tasuki walked out of his hiding place as Kisa spun around, surprised to see who was talking to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to make it sound cold, with no avail.

"Hey! Is this the kind of respect I get for making sure you were safe?" Tasuki said back, teasing her a bit.

"You were?" Kisa asked back. Tasuki laughed a little, surprised by the innocence of her voice.

"What do ya think I was doing?" he said. Then his voice softened a bit. "Oh, and Sakura was just lookin' out fer ya, you know? She was really worried when you ran out." (or so it seemed. Hehehe. Sorry, back to the story.)

"Yea, I know……..you can go back now if you want to. I'm staying outside for a while, but I know the way back. Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Iie, Kisa, I will accompany you."

"Wha? No, really, you don't have to." Kisa's face turned red.

"Sakura would kill me if I let you go alone anyways."

"Guess you're right," answered Kisa, trying to keep her cool.

Tasuki took Kisa's hand, saying a "Follow me" before he took off in a slow sprint.

"Eh? HEY! Where're ya going? Slow down! Or let go of my hand at least!"

This just made Tasuki grip it tighter, making Kisa blush in what seemed like twenty shades of red. She hated that feeling.

Then, he suddenly stopped, and sat down, bringing Kisa down with him.

"So? How do ya like it?" Tasuki asked, after a while of silence.

Kisa looked around.

"It………………………….it's……..beautiful," Kisa finally managed. It was true though. It was on a small part on Mt. Reikaku, with grass as far as your eye could see, a clear sunset view, and flowers everywhere.

"I'm glad ya like it. Nobody else knows it except Kouji and I."

Kisa was stunned. _'He decided to take me to this place that nobody else knows……..well except Kouji. That must means something………………….maybe, he at least likes me? I mean, he has been acting so nice lately……………………I have a feeling that Sakura is involved in this………..oh well………..I'll ask her later…….'_

The sun was setting as Tasuki put his arm around Kisa, closing the little space between them.

"Wha……what?" Kisa muttered.

Tasuki put his other hand around her waist, pulling her into a hug. _'What the hell am I doing? This is the girl that I hate! The girl that I always argue with………………………………..and she's the one that I can't bare to keep away from. SHIT! Why does this always happen to me?... Why am I………doing the impossible…………………………falling in love……..with **her**……_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

YAY! I finished it! It took me a long time, but its extra long, so hope you enjoyed it. Again, don't expect me to update anytime soon. School starts in less than a week! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no guarantees. You can help me, though, by putting your cursor on the little blue/purple-ish button on the bottom left hand side and send me a review and tell me what you think. Words of encouragement will help me write faster. How did you think of this chapter anyways? Tasuki's falling in love! Yay! It was probably kind of obvious, but…….yea. How will Kisa react? And what is going on with the new evil? Again, if anybody is actually out there reading this (I thank those who are), PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks again to the people that have reviewed, and feel free to review again.

Thanks for reading this chapter, and see ya next chappy!

ChirikoFan

**  
**

****


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: There has to be a way to steal Chichiri and Chiriko and all the other characters from Yuu Watase. I would if I could, but I can't. All the things that you recognize from Fushigi Yugi belong to the one and only Yuu Watase. There has to be a way…………………..I WANT A FY CHARACTER OF MY OWN! Okay, sorry, so enough with the disclaimer.

**Nani** means 'what'/** baka** means 'idiot'/ **onna **means 'woman'/ **anou** means 'um…….' / **hai **means 'yes'/ **hentai** means 'pervert'/ **iie** means 'no'/ **demo** means 'but'/ **itai **means 'painful'/ **koibito** means 'lover'**/gomen** means 'sorry'/ **gomen nasai **means 'really sorry'/ **arigatou **means 'thank you'/** aishiteru** means 'I love you'/ **onegai **means please/**oi** means hey- sorry if there are any other words that I use that I do not have the meaning of.

Hi! So, what's up? Well, school is now officially here, so I'll try to update as often as possible, but now guarantees, like always. THANK YOU KAGAMI-RYU AND EMILY FOR REVIEWING! Emily, if you actually did read to this, I thank you very very much for reviewing (I know you really didn't have a choice) and see you on IM. To readers: Yea, I know the person named Emily- she is one of my best friends. I thank you right now for reading something that I create, and I thank all the other readers too, especially the ones that have reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW! Now, without any further interruptions from me, may Chapter 6 of Because of a Poster begin!

'_... Why am I………doing the impossible…………………………falling in love……..with **her**……...even after what I did with…………Miaka…………………I don't want to do it on…………………her**'**_

Kisa blushed a deep red for what seemed like the one-millionth time since they came here.

The two of them sat in the position while they stayed all the way until they watched the sunset, both debating about their feelings towards each other. None of them said a word until sunset, which was a very awkward moment for them.

"Well ya know, I talked ta Sakura a littl' while ago, and she said that you had _liked_ me for a while."

"What! NO WAY! How can _she_ **_possibly_** think _that_. All we do is fight, there's NO WAY I can possibly _like_ you, especially YOU! AND HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?" Kisa screamed, trying to make it sound like she was mad, though her face, in twenty different shades of red, told a different story.

"Just wanted ta know. No need ta get all………………._um……………flustered _about it ya know. Or maybe you DO like me."

"No way, Gaylord. Now stop thinkin' that or else!" Kisa threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…………..just shut up, will ya?"

Silence ruled the atmosphere.

"Well, we should be going back now," Tasuki said suddenly, offering his hand out to Kisa.

"I can do it myself you know. I'm not as weak as you think I am, Gaylord."

"Whatever……………………..suit yourself."

But a few moments later, due to the fact that they caught themselves staring at each other for the one-hundreth time that day, Tasuki took her arm and pulled Kisa up.

"Hey! Watch where you're pulling!" Kisa said, trying to keep up with Tasuki.

"Ya make it sound ssssoooo hentai, HENTAI! But I gues' it wasn't as bad as the time ya jus' _decided_ to sleep next ta me…….** hentai**." Tasuki smirked. _'Man, I wonder if she did that on purpose……………………I wonder if she would do that again……………………maybe, just maybe, she would want to do that again……with ………me…………….I wonder what she's thinkin' about right now, that little hentai,………wait what am **I** thinking about right now? Get it straight Tasuki, she's just a bratty pervert who happened to drag you into traveling with her. You're nothing to her except a traveling companion and the person she always seems to get into a fight with. She doesn't see you in any other way………but I wonder what she thinks of me as…………………………' _His thoughts were broken when he heard a sudden shout in his head and was brought back to reality.

"OI, YOU! Don't call me a perv! And I didn't do that on purpose! And ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" _'This HAS to be Sakura's doing……………She's gonna get it when I get back! …………I wonder what Tasuki is thinking about right now………I suppose……………………Man, get over it already! But, it does feel weird, holding his hand and all……………………………………………GET OVER IT ALREADY! SAKURA'S REALLY GONNA GET IT NOW! What's she trying to do now! She's sssooo confusing me………………First, she sounded like she didn't want us to get together, and now she's like planning out get togethers…………………Well, I'm pretty sure it's her…………………I mean, it's JUST like her to do something……………………like this'_

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go 'ready."

Tasuki took her arm again and noticed her blush. _'I really do wonder what she's thinking right now………………………...maybe I'll ask her someday…………someday………'_

"Oh my God! It's been such a frikin' long time. I wonder what they're up to now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Man, I've neve' seen ya more hyper, ya know?" Kouji said, surprised at how much energy Sakura had.

"Hey, just looking out for my friend and helping her out!" Sakura retorted; a sly smile crept up her face.

"I hope they're happy, na no da!"

"Yeah, and I hope we don't get our asses kicked when they find out we did it," Kouji added.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I'll get my butt kicked surely. Kisa probably knew the moment Tasuki went looking for her."

"How come no da?"

"Hmm? Oh, because she gets used to me as the…….well…..kinda like a manager for a love life. I've set her up before, and it's almost always because we get into a fight………I really do need a new plan, but I don't think she'll fall in love any time soon, except for with Tasuki!"

"I wonda when they'd come back ya know? It's getting late. I mean, even a date shouldn't take that long," came a flustered Kouji. The other two guessed that it was because his best friend had actually fallen in love. And Kami knows, they were right.

"You shouldn't be so worried, no da. They'll be alright, you know?" Chichiri said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right………………..but it's just that………..well, I guess it's kinda weird having our leader fall in……..."

"Fall in love?" Sakura finished.

"Yeah……..I guess…….It just…….it isn't like him," Kouji finished.

"Don't worry! Kisa will be a very very very good girlfriend!" Sakura assured. Anyone could tell that she was hyper, like a kindergartener on his birthday party, or a kid on the first day of school: excited, but apprehensive about what was going to happen.

Both Sakura and Chichiri acted normal, but Kouji had noticed in their eyes, that they were probably a little envious…………….maybe even wanting to go out together and replace Tasuki and Kisa envious. Even though they thought that it could never happen, and probably even doubted their own feelings, Kouji could see it in their eyes…………..the liked…….um, no……._loved_ each other. He was sure, and he knew it was up to him to set them up probably with Tasuki and Kisa's help…………….well, set them up until they confessed love anyways.

"You're probably right……..Well, it's getting late now…how about we eat dinner till they get back, huh?" Kouji asked.

"Um…….sure!"

"Hai, no da."

Still in fury that Sakura would actually tell him that and that she would set them up, leaving Tasuki to even think about the statement and ask her if she had feelings for him, they decided to go to the dinner table, where they found Kouji, Chichiri, and Sakura.

"You're so gonna get in, Sak!" Kisa screamed as soon as she saw the girl.

In a whispered voice so only Kouji and Chichiri could hear, she said, "Told ya."

The two men looked up at the angered girl now standing right before them.

"And who told you two to go with her!" Kisa yelled once more, earning the attention of many of the bandits that were also in the dining hall.

"Stop yer tellin' will ya?" Tasuki commanded as he strode over to where the others were. "And what the hell did ya guys do? Heard somethin' 'bout setting us up." He said so normally as if there was nothing about what they did before.

"You guys are soooooo getting influences from Nuriko," Kisa added, reminding the group about their purple-haired matchmaker, now residing at the palace. (Okay, I wasn't sure what the dead seishi did after Eikouden, so in this story (since it is my fanfic), they stayed in their real human form (their form as seishe) and doing whatever they're doing whatever they, like, feel like doing. Well, you get the point. Thanks for considering that point, and if anyone knows what really happens, feel free to tell me 'cause I really don't know.)

"What do you mean! We so did not, right ummm……………Kouji….and Chichiri?" Sakura defended herself and her sidekicks, thought not really making a good impression.

Kouji and Chichiri turned to each other and then to the pleading eyes of Sakura.

"Yeah, what the hell did we do?" Kouji said, defending Sakura's statement.

"Yeah. Well, 'what the hell you did' was set me up with the most unagreeable, meanest, carrot-headed, fuckiest, crappiest, _unsexiest, perverted bastard Gaylord_ in all of the shitty universe!" Kisa yelled, her blush getting darker with each accusation she made of Tasuki. _'What in the world is it with me and blushing today! Man, I'm getting ssssoooo frustrated. I guess I should tell Sakura what happened and thank her later thought………I mean, I so owe her one for getting us some quiet time…………………………alone with each other.'_

"It's getting late. Oyasuminasai no da!" Chichiri said, not wanting to get in between the too arguers, even though he knew that he should help out…..somehow.

Oyasuminasai means good night!

Kouji followed right after him when he stopped all of a sudden, taking a step back as if balancing himself. Sakura ran right over (obviously.)

"Chichiri-san! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her voice full of worriedness. It wasn't like Chichiri to just stop and almost fall over all of a sudden, and everyone forgot about the past argument for a second, all eyes on Chichiri now.

"Hai,…………….. no….da………………………………….."Chichiri replied.

"Anything you'd like ta tell us, monk? I've never seen you act so weird, and you visit a lot, man!" Kouji questioned.

Chichiri sat down. "Actually, there is no da. The reason why we came here. There is a dark…….well force……….we don't quite know exactly what it is, but it's very evil and dangerous……..anou………………………..we just wanted to warn you. I was going to talk to you about it before we left……..but I just………….felt a dark presence…………………..it's faint…..but I sensed great evil…….just now………………."

"AND HOW RIGHT YOU ARE, MONK. YOU REALLY ARE MORE POWERFUL THAT I THOUGHT, YOU KNOW. SENSING MY POWERS WHEN I'VE LOWERED MY CHI SO LOW IS QUITE RARE. YOU ARE ONE OF THE ONLY CHOSEN FEW THAT COULD FEEL IT. YOU…………….MY SWEET FEEL IT TOO. I KNOW THAT YOU COULD SO DON'T DENY IT…………………………………………………..MY..LOVE!"

Everyone was quite shocked at his last statement and Chichiri put a protective arm out in front of Sakura. He hadn't felt this much of an urge to protect someone…..since well….the flood on his hometown. But still, he was determined to not let him get to Sakura.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF!" Tasuki yelled, putting a hand out in front of Kisa much like the way Chichiri had done to Sakura.

"VERY WELL, TASUKI OF THE SUZAKU SEVEN," his voice boomed over the hall once again as many of the bandits retreated outside. "I AM KNOWN AM FEARED BY MOST, IN THE DARKEST OF DARKEST CORNERS…….FOR MY NAME IS **ROBNOS, SERVENT OF OUR LEADER, ITAMI**! I STAY IN THE SHADOWS, BUT I WILL SHOW MYSELF WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT………..FOR YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT IS MINE…..aishiteru, Sakura-chan. I have loved you from the moment I saw you as you came to this world…….and I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE!"

Sakura looked at the place of the voice with fear in her eyes, as even Kisa had never seen before.

"What do you think you are doing no da? SHOW YOURSELF!" Chichiri yelled. The look of fear in Sakura's eyes made him now suddenly overprotective of her.

Chichiri touched Sakura's hands, only to find that they were freezing like ice. All of a sudden, Sakura screamed as she was caught by Chichiri when she fainted. Her face looked almost as if she were dead, her skin a pale white. Her body was lifeless and a scream was still in the air as if someone had just stabbed her. Chichiri quickly checked for a heartbeat and was relieved to find one. It was barely there and beating slowly. Kisa came over to check once more that her best friend was alive and breathing, now enraged that someone would threaten Sakura like that. Sakura was still laying there motionless as Kouji yelled for a bandit to get some water. Who knew when she would open her eyes….

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YAY! I'm done. What a way to end. Don't you guys just _love_ cliffies! Sorry that this one was a little short. Don't really expect the others to be really long. I might do one once in a while, but with school and all, it's kind of hard to keep up and update fast. You can help motivate me, though, by putting your mouse over the little blueish-purpleish icon on the bottom left hand side of this page and send me a review! I LOVE REVIEWS AND TOTALLY APPRECIATE THEM! They help me stay on task and help me update sooner. Review as much times as you want, even if you've reviewed before and please add any suggestions that you have for this fanfic. I will really and seriously consider it and find a way to add it in somehow! Again, thank you for reading this and thanks to all those wonderful reviewers out there that have supported me. See ya next chappy!

Chirikofan


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: WWWAAAAHHHHH! I don't own anything!**

Kisa: Dummy! You own me and Sak, remember?

Sakura: It's Sak and I, idiot, but yeah! You created us out of your own imagination!

Me: Oh, yeah, of course I did…..um still do……I…..um…….was just testing you guys to see if you knew who….um…….kinda owned you….

Kisa: No frikin way am I owned by anyone, and sure you were testing us. You created us to be actually smart, remember? Unlike some people I know….

Tasuki: Oi! Shut up!

Chichiri: DAAAA! Now a few words from the author no da. And Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi and all the characters in it no da!

Tasuki: Don't pop out like that all the time Chiri! I thought that you were that baka of an onna!

Taitsukun: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Tasuki: AAHHH! Oh..um……………….uh……….nothing………………….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nani means 'what'/ baka means 'idiot'/ onna means 'woman'/ anou means 'um…….' / hai means 'yes'/ hentai means 'pervert'/ iie means 'no'/ demo means 'but'/ itai means 'painful'/ koibito means 'lover'/gomen means 'sorry'/ gomen nasai means 'really sorry'/ arigatou means 'thank you'/ aishiteru means 'I love you'/ onegai means please/oi means hey- sorry if there are any other words that I use that I do not have the meaning of.

HIYA! Well, Chichiri's right. I don't own anything that Yuu Watase owns, but own with what I have to say. First and most important thing: Love ya'll for taking your time for reading this! Second of all: Love all of my reviewers! Thanks a bunch, you guys. You've been such a great help to me! Thirdly: PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ (even if you've reviewed like ten-thousand times already, feel free to do it again. I want to thank **Kagami-Ryu** and **MecuryMoon** for reviewing: Thanks a bunch guys!) And you know what; it won't be that hard to review. All you have to do is click on the little button on your bottom left hand side (after you've gotten to the bottom of this story) and write down what you think of this and click 'Submit Review.' Then, voila! It's down. See how easy it can be? Now you can try after you read this chappy! Sorry if I was being a little too sarcastic…….I just had to write it down. Oh well, it's too late to change it now. Anyways, enough of me talking, so may the story continue! And please, RxR! Reviews are loved! Thanks a lot again, and now, really, the chapter may (and will) begin!

"_**You will pay for this!"**_

Kisa yelled at the scardey-cat of a wuss: Robnos, he had called himself, but Kisa thought differently, _'That fucking guy! Kuso! He was even too scared to show himself. Some scardy darkness he is. I hope Sak-chan is alright, or that son of a bitch will really get it bigtime!'_

Soon, a bandit came with some water and cloth. By now, Sakura had been drenched in sweat, tossing violently as if she was having a really bad nightmare; her face gave the look of discomfort as she shivered ever so slightly intermittently, as if it was right on cue. Kisa watched as Chichiri slowly dipped the cloth into the bucket of water, squeeze the extra water out, and slowly dotted Sakura's face, wiping away the sweat and trying to make her calm down. Kisa looked critically at what Chichiri was doing, as she saw the carefulness of his movements. Chichiri was looking even more scared and apprehensive than Tasuki or Kouji or maybe even she was. The look in his eyes shown worried ness, and a whole lot of it too; mostly directed to the situation that had just happened, but more importantly, Sakura. The most important thing, though, is that Sakura was still alive and breathing, hopefully, but with Chichiri's skills, she'll be alright, I know that for a fact. Sakura's best friend had her eyes dart once more at the treatment that Sakura was getting and how careful her caretaker was taking care of her weak condition. It had started out like a normal thing-you know- when people faint. From her childhood, she had known that Sakura told her that she had fainted twice before. Of course, Kisa didn't know what it felt like to faint, as she had never done so before, but she didn't think she ever wanted to. Chichiri had done a chi energy search to see if Sakura was technically still there and had found that as the 'nightmares' she were having grew on, her chi got weaker. Chichiri was now still hovering over Sakura with worried eyes as he lightly splashed some water to try and wake her. She then noticed that he had taken his mask off, and it was then that something hit her.

'_I know I shouldn't be thinking this, Sakura, but maybe you fainting could have some positive part to it. If you could only be here now to see the look on Chichiri's face………I know that you've said that Chichiri probably just thinks of you as his friend, but I am thinking differently, now…………He sooo cares for you in more than a way of 'just friends,' Sak, if you you could only be here now. You've helped me discover my feelings, so I might as well help you. See? There is a nice side of me. I know that you never really open up to any people of the opposite gender, except for our friends back at home, but this is your chance, Sak, and no matter what you say, I won't let you miss this opportunity. Can't you see? Chichiri………………is falling…….in………well,……hate to say it, but in love……and with you.' _Kisa thought that to herself, almost as if talking to Sakura in spirit.

Sakura squinted a little, gaining back consciousness. Chichiri put the piece of cloth down, carefully elevating Sakura's body up, letting her head rest on his knee. Sakura then blinked rapidly, getting used to the brightness of her surroundings. She opened her eyes slowly; catching Chichiri put back his mask just as she was tackled back to the ground.

"SAK-CHAN!" Kisa squealed, as if she were a 4-year-old.

"Ki….sa….get…….off…….me, please….I….wanna……breathe…."Sakura managed, seeing that Kisa was hugging her, but half-choking her at the same time.

Tasuki pulled Kisa off of Sakura.

"Thank you, Tasuki-san," Sakura said as she gained back her breath.

Sakura's face was returning slowly to its original color. She smiled happily and laughed, reassuring that she was okay, but asked if she caused too much trouble for them. Kouji, Tasuki, and Kisa replied with a 'no' and just told her to get a lot of rest. When she asked them what happened, they just said she passed out, Chichiri caught her, and she woke up, emphasizing the part where Chichiri caught her. Chichiri just stood there, mostly motionless, confused about the girl that was just unconscious. Somehow, he felt how she was feeling…………he knew that she was still quite frightened about what had happened and though she appeared cheerful on the outside, he knew she wasn't. _'Her chi is still faltering a little…………' _For once, Chichiri was getting the feeling of frustration. _'WHY IS IT THAT I KNOW HOW SHE FEELS!"_ Chichiri quickly blocked out his thoughts, though, trying to prevent another argument with the other 'voice' in his head. He didn't believe what that 'voice' said; after all, he wasn't going to do it after what happened with Kouran……………….

"…..an……Chichiri-san…?"

Chichiri was suddenly snapped back into reality. "Hai, Sakura-_san_. What is it no da?" He put a slight emphasis of –san.

"Oh…..nothing…just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed to be blanking out….or something."

"I'm okay no da. Sorry for causing you to worry. Well……it has been a long day, I think we should all retire to bed now. Good night…….no da."

Sakura blinked. It was almost as if Chichiri was out of character. The words he said weren't like what he usually would, but Sakura was exhausted and decided to do as Chichiri said, knowing that she would think about that fact tomorrow……and oh….if someone would just tell her what really happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kisa easily caught up to Chichiri in the hallway. Seeing that Sakura had probably falled asleep already, she carelessly ran down the hallway with a big echo of the footsteps behind her. She carefully tapped Chichiri's shoulder.

"I know that you know that Sakura isn't all cheerful and all," she simply stated.

"DA?" Chichiri said in surprisement. He had been deep in his own thoughts and did not sense Kisa approaching.

"Sorry if I distracted ya or something….but you didn't sound like yourself and you didn't really tell Sakura anything besides get some sleep and rest. Look, I know you're just as worried as I am and you know that Sakura is worried too, but I need YOU to talk to Sakura for me."

"What do you mean, no da?"

"I know that you know what I mean. You share the same room for goodness sake! I know you wouldn't do anything to make her feel _uncomfortable_, which she probably feels after that fucking damn hell of what just happened, but I need you to get her feelings out, 'cause she just puts on that fake smile of hers and wants us to believe she's okay. She needs to learn to trust someone. After all my years with her as best friend, she never really confides in anyone, but since you guys share the same room……well, I thought……she would at least trust you enough……or something like that……."

Chichiri sighed. _'She's right…….I DO know how Sakura feels…….like it's my own….pain………why, WHY?' **'NO! I won't betray Kouran!' **'You won't be. I'm sure………..she would be proud….of yo..' **'ORUSEI! (shut up)!' **_Like always, he was emotionless outside, but everyone could sense the pain he was feeling inside as the two voices battled each other……….After a while, he thought hard and blocked out the other voice. Obviously, his mind about that matter was already said, but something inside of him showed otherwise.

"Da…………….Of course. I will see if anthing is wrong. Assure that Sakura-san will be okay, Kisa."

Kisa winced a little at his use of calling Sakura with a –san at the end…again. "Yeah. Just make sure you tell her she isn't feeling the pain all alone…..her best friends supports her all the way, 'kay?"

With that, Chichiri and Kisa went their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri knocked on thedoor. When no onew answered it, Chihciri opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Sakura on the floor, asleep, shivering a little probably from the cold. Chichiri looked at her again and studied her figure for a while. She was curled up in a ball, hands hugging her in attempt to keep warm. He slipped his hands, one on under her back and one under her legs, while he carried her to her bed. _'This doesn't mean anything. I'm just doing her a favor.' _He thought to himself. Chichiri actually found this job quite difficult for him. It didn't feel like when he carried Miaka or any other girl for the matter………………….._'except Kouran, _he thought, _'…….Kouran………not again. Why………does this girl…..remind me of Kouran so…..much. What is this……………feeling………………I haven't felt since………Kouran left……no……it cannot be………' _Chichiri dwelled on this fact for some time before he drifted off into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"TTTAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKIIII! Is Sakura gonna be alright?" Kisa wailed. She had gotten more worried about Sakura every passing moment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! OF COURS' SHE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT! NOW STOP YER COMPLAINING ALREADY!" Tasuki yelled back.

"BUT…………………………….."

Kisa sat down on her bed. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she probably would never fall asleep tonight, knowing what just happened. Of course she had told Chichiri to talk to her, but she hadn't heard talking in their room since Chichiri went in. She worried that something had happened.

"I know yer worried an' all, but 'lax 'kay? Chiri will talk ta 'er if he said he would. Maybe somethin' happened, and he didn't get a chance to."

"If you say so……………………………." Kisa trailed off.

A few moments later, she felt Tasuki's weight settle next to hers on the bed.

"Whaccha thinkin' 'bout now, hentai?"

"Why would you care?" Kisa shot back.

"Who said I did?"

"Shut up!"

"Idiot."

The name-calling went back and forth until both of them had run out of words. Silence ruled the atmosphere for the next minutes when Tasuki felt a weight on his left shoulder.

"WHAT THHE……….." He trailed of unexpectedly seeing that the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He slowly got off and laid Kisa properly in a nice sleeping position and was about to go off to his own bed, when he felt Kisa grab his arm, not letting go no matter how hard Tasuki tried to pry her hands open.

"Man, Kisa………………" He finally gave up and decided to just sleep next to her. _'She looks so peaceful in her sleep………………………it doesn't look at all like her when she's awake and always yelling at me………………SNAP OUT OF IT! You have never thought of a girl like that and never will!...Man, I'm sure gonna get it tomorrow…………' _He then felt her grasp loosen, enough to get his arm out of her hands at least, but something stopped his from shaking her hand off and going of onto his own bed. After a while of debating weather he should just sleep beside Kisa or go off to his own bed, somehow he decided to stay next to the girl. _'Man, what has gotten into me lately……………………I shouldn't even be in…….in……..in……..in this position now! But……….somehow……………it kinda feels nice………to be………next to her……' _Unconsciously, he slipped a hand around Kisa's waist before drifting off to his own world of sleep.

0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, there you have it guys, Chapter 7! I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing it! I know it's short, but school is a pain in the neck, and I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me!- which brings me to my next point- MOTIVATE ME MORE BY REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR! Reviews will help me write more and update sooner! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Anyways, thanks for reading this story and hope you enjoyed it so far. I've been wondering, if I was to start another fanfic, would you guys want: **Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, Tokyo Mew Mew, another FY fanfic, or something else?** Please VOTE! I will then write out short summaries for the winning topic! Thanks again to all those readers and reviewers out there! See ya next chappy! Signing out-

ChirikoFan


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from Yuu Watase's creation, it's not mine. If it doesn't sound familiar to FY, it's mine. Everything related to FY is Yuu Watase's and not mine, 'kay?

Okay. Firstly (is that even a word?), well anyways as I was saying (why do I keep interrupting myself? ARRGGHH). Okay. Firstly, I would like to thank **Kagami-Ryu** and **Pil-Z **(Thanks for your suggestions…hope I live up to them) for reviewing (thanks for all the reviews that you have done! I appreciate them ssssoooo much!)

Well, now, again, I am obliged to ask, **If I were to start a new fanfic, what would it be: Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean (**No, I am not one of those people that are obsessed with Orlando Bloom-sorry, didn't mean any offense by that-I just like the movies)**, Tokyo Mew Mew, or another FY fanfic or maybe something else…….what do you guys think? Please VOTE! The winning topic will have summaries posted….um……somewhere, maybe my profile of the next chappy, well anyways, PLEASE VOTE! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, FEEL FREE TO CONTRIBUTE THEM!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'_He slipped a hand around Kisa's waist and then fell into his own world of sleep…'_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET THE FUCKIN' HECK AWAY FROM HERE! AND STOP TOUCHING ME!"**

'_I knew it. Oh well, you would think that she was an alarm clock or something………' _"Gimme a chance ta explai' will ya? When I put you on your bed, you wouldn't let go of me and I didn't wanna wake ya up, so it was the only othe' thang I could do, happy? And besides, I'm not a hentai like yer."

"SHUT UP, YOU FRIKIN' BASTARD!"

"Come on, Kisa, ya heard my side of the story, so try and be a littl' more………considerat', will ya? And……" Tasuki was cut off.

"Not for that! Even if I still don't believe you…….BUT I'M NOT GAY OR PERVERTED YA HEAR ME!"

"No, I didn't," Tasuki simply replied. He gave her a cold glare. He was fed up with her childish nonsense (even though he had to admit that he was probably the cause of that.) "_HENTAI!"_

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me names, MEANIE!"

'_So she can get all girlie and all………………………' _"Whatever…" Tasuki was once again cut off of his phrase when Kisa all of a sudden pushed his off the bed.

"What the heck diya do that fer?"

Tasuki rubbed his forehead before looking up at the girl, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. In fact, she was trying her hardest to hold them back. No matter any circumstances would she cry in front of any man, especially if it was HIM. She glared at him. A certain part of her had kept herself from hating him, for she had loved him before she wounded up in this parallel universe, but she had had enough, for she was crying not because Tasuki had slept right besides her (she really believed him, even though her pride wouldn't let her admit it) or that they were name-calling each other for the one-hundredth time, but because she couldn't stand him anymore.

He had been exactly what she imagined his to be, and she couldn't understand why they were so mean to each other. She was crying (or going to) because for once in her life, her strong-spirited will had left her and she was starting to believe that Tasuki would hate her for the rest of her life.

His voice seemed to carry actual (or more) threats, his voice seemed dry and cold, almost as if….as if…he had no longer cared what happened anymore…..and as if………he had _actually_ hated her.

"ORUSEI!"

She stood up and slapped him on the face before he could reply, and she had slapped hard.

'_Maybe I was a little too hard on her……………?'_

Kisa then stood up and left, but not before Tasuki grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Kisa spun around in surprise at she tried to wriggle out of Tasuki's grasp, but it just made him squeeze her shoulder tighter. Before she knew it, she was blushing for no single reason, okay, maybe there was a huge reason: Tasuki and her were just a few inches away from each other.

"WHAT?" She snapped, feeling awfully uncomfortable with the situation going on.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Tasuki asked, keeping his eyes on the girl, her blush not going unnoticed. _'She looks………cute…blushing. With her light-orange hair falling back, and her how she looks good when she's mad and yelling at me, and the change in her eyes that happen so often……from innocence……to fire and anger…………Man, I'm a head taller than her……she looks………almost………lo..'_

Tasuki was cut off once more.

"I'm going ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

He broke out of his trance. _' Man, I can't believe I was thinking that…………those……things about………………her."_

His stubbornness as well as hers broke out.

"Fine, see if I care if you get lost somewhere," Tasuki shot back.

"And I will."

With that, Kisa stormed off the hideout.

"Wait. Ki…" He stopped himself. There was no way he would go after her, not after what they just said to each other. _'She'll come back. I know she will……No way am I going after HER…anyways……' _He assured himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chichiri had ended up sleeping on the side of Sakura's bed last night, as he had found it, unable to discuss the matter with her. He quickly got up and away from her bed, not wanting to know what her reaction would be if she had actually waked up with him next to her side. A feeling inside of him had actually liked the fact that he was sleeping next to her, protecting and watching over her, but he abruptly wiped that thought out of his mind. He heard Sakura stirring a little.

"Un………no……..no..NO! Please….please….don't…." Sakura was talking in her sleep, squeezing her eyes shut and half crying.

Chichiri looked at the girl for a while. She looked so helpless as the tears came down. Without thinking, he shook her gently, calling out her name in an almost whisper-like volume.

"Sakura……Sakura…….Sakura-san…..wake up…it's just a dream no da," he said, shaking her ever so lightly once more.

The girl stirred once more before squinting her eyes and opening them slightly.

"Chi…chichiri-san……?"

"Chichiri no da. No need for formalities. You know that no da." Chichiri corrected. "You were having a bad dream, Sakura."

"Huh….? Oh, I guess I was……maybe………..well, thanks…um……for waking me…..I guess…" She blushed with every word she said.

Involuntarily, Chichiri wiped a tear off her face, Sakura's blush not going unnoticed. She yelped and backed away a bit, but Chichiri grabbed her shoulder lightly, preventing her from going anywhere.

A chill went down Sakura's spine.

Chichiri looked at her straight in the eye and smiled. "Don't let that guy get on your nerves no da. You're strong enough to fight him off. Just believe in yourself. And Kisa's really worrying about you. If anything's bothering you…you can tell us, okay no da? " (Question for you guys: Does that sound to un-Chichiri like? Sorry if it was.)

Sakura quickly glanced at Chichiri, but of course, his mask was on so she couldn't really tell what he was going at anyways. "Um…….thanks for……..the offer. There's nothing wrong." She smiled.

Chichiri knew that it was going to be close to impossible to get Sakura to talk. He quickly took his hand of Sakura's shoulder. _" Why am I acting like this all of a sudden……this isn't like myself………and what is this FEELING? The same one from…… before…"_

"I'm sure you're hungry no da," Chichiri said, regaining some of his composure. "Come on no da. Let's go to the dining hall."

Chichiri offered her a hand, helping her up before they made their way towards the dining hall, but now before getting detoured by Tasuki.

"Where's Kisa, Tasuki?" Sakura asked. She had to assure her friend that everything was alright.

"Um….well," Tasuki started.

"Well WHAT!" Sakura shot back, almost in a shouting like voice.

"She kind of ran away."

"WHAT!"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YAY! A cliffie! I know how much you guys like those. Well, again, if I was to start another fanfic, would you guys want: **Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, Tokyo Mew Mew, another FY fanfic, or something else?** Please** VOTE!** I will then write out short summaries for the winning topic! Well, please REVIEW AND VOTE! I know you wanna. Now stop being lazy and do it! It doesn't take that much effort, okay? You know how frustrating it is when 250 people read your story and not even half of those people review? Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers out there! Luv you guys! See ya next chappy and don't forget to vote! Sorry if this chappy was short.

- ChirikoFan


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Aya: Ya know da drills, people. The one and only Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi and all the characters in it. And, well, ChirikoFan, she owns nothing….

Me: Hey, I own you, ya know?

Aya: WWAAAHH, I don't wanna be owned!

Me: smiles, smirk on face

Sakura: Okay, let's get on with it.

Me: Okay, anything you recognize, I don't own, so don't sue me or anything!

Well, it's that time of the chappy again: A note from me! Again, if I was to start another fanfic, would you guys want: **Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, Tokyo Mew Mew, another FY fanfic, or something else?** Please VOTE! I will then write out short summaries for the winning topic! Now, after you read the story, please do a nice little favor for me a click on the little blue/purple button that says "GO" on the bottom of the page and be so nice to send me a review. PLEASE! Tell me what you think! I accept criticism (notice I use criticism, no flames.) If you wanna send me a flame, it's better that you not send me a review at all if you think that it's that bad. But by now, you shouldn't be reading it if you thought it was bad. If you so happen to send me one, I will ignore it and ignore you for the rest of whatever. Well, now, on with the story. Oh, and thanks to **Pil-Z** for reviewing! Thanks a bunch!

The translations are on the chapters before. Thanks!

0o0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT?"

"Sakura…let me explain……"

"NO! Shut up! It's your fault and you know it. Now what'd you do!"

"Wegotintoafightandsheranaway," Tasuki finished in one breath. Sakura calmed down a bit, knowing that they just got into a fight. Kisa probably was fed up with Tasuki, and would probably come back, but she though again, and realized that she could use this situation to her advantage.

"It's you…your….fault still."

"What the…..you know even _she's_ smart enough to not stay out there long."

"Whatever." Part of Sakura wanted to see what she could do, but it wasn't the only time this had happened, and the other part of her wanted Kisa back. She wasn't quite comfortable with having men around her 24/7, so she just decided to wait and the shout at Kisa when she came back.

Half an hour passed.

1 hour.

1 hour, 30 minutes.

2 hours.

2 hours 30 minutes.

40 minutes.

50 minutes.

3 hours.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Kisa had never 'run away' for quite so long before. The longest she had stayed outside was for an hour, and Tasuki was with her.

"Sakura, calm down no da. I can still feel her chi, so she is not in danger……no….da…." He was cut off.

"But she could be! And even worse, she COULD BE LOST….and people….MEN…could find her and…"

"What's in that head of yers? You're almost as hentai as ….anou…….KISA!" Though Tasuki tried to hide it, his voice held anxiousness and worriedness for the little hentai. HIS hentai, he thought for a moment, but discarded the thought right away. There was no way that he would fall in love for HER. But, little did the bandit know…… he already had. (sorry if that was in a bad part, I just had to put that in resist it any longer…I'll shut up now!)

"DDAA! Tasuki's worried!" Chichiri teased.

"What the…..am not!"

"Whatever you say, no da!" Chichiri said back, in a sing-song voice.

"Come on, guys, I'm serious here……" Sakura started again.

"Daijoubu, Sakura….Kisa will be back……no da…."

Kouji jumped in grinning. "Um…..hey…….I guess it wouldn't hurt if ONE of us go out and look for her…" he trailed of with the hentai voice of his, hoping that Sakura or Chichiri would the hint. He had always dreamt of his 'I hate all girls' bandit-friend falling in love, never knowing that it would become a reality.

Sakura's eye lit up. Now that she was sure that Kisa would probably be okay (I mean, Chichiri DID sense a chi, ne?), she caught on to what Kouji was hinting.

"Hey, Tasuki?" She said, in her most pleading voice.

"What now, Sakura? I wouldn't see you as the type to complain," Tasuki said, a little annoyed at Sakura's worriedment.

"I was wonder…ing…." She said, trying to pick her word carefully. "Anou……if you would……."

"What…?" He said a little apprehensively.

"Go outsideand….anou…lookforKisa," she tried to say in one breath. "Onegai?"

Kouji smirked. "Yeah, why don't you go and search for your _koibito?_"

"What the HELL! No way is she anywhere close to_ THAT,…………" _He thought for a minute. Well, he WAS worried about her, and he did want to be alone for a while, so a _small_ _walk_ shouldn't hurt, would it?

Tasuki continued. "Anou……….if YOU GUYS really want me to…um…I guess I could…."

He proceeded into putting on his trademark fang smile.

"OKAY!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Good luck! Don't _try anything!_"

Tasuki frowned slightly at the comment, but didn't think any further as the girl pushed him out of the hallway and slammed the door in his face. Man, it was HIS hideout…and what the heck had made him agree to go WILLINGLY in the first place? Oh well, what was done was done, now all he had to do was find the girl.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chichiri-kun, do you think Tasuki's found her yet?" Sakura's voice held apprehensiveness.

"They're all right, Sakura. You worry too much no da."

Sakura laughed at that comment. She got a flashback of her world. Back home….she and Kisa were walking to school together. They had an exam, a couple of tests, and a quiz on the same day. Even though Kisa had barely studied while Sakura could practically repeat the whole text book, Sakura was freaking out worse than Kisa….back home, she reminded herself again.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a bang on the door. A quite flustered Kisa and Tasuki came through the door.

One could only guess what had happened (It's not kissing, I assure you. That would come in later parts. All they did was tease each other a bit and somehow Kisa ended up tripping and Tasuki caught her by the waist, and they stared at each other before they started blushing like crazy and name-calling again.)

Suddenly, the same evil energy began to call out through the air again. This time, both Chichiri and Sakura felt it.

"Chichiri…..that…energy…"

Chichiri squeezed her shoulder slightly, giving her an encouraging smile.

He turned to Kouji. "Kouji, we have to go to the palace no da. The evil is getting stronger by the minute. It's power was growing immensely a minute ago. I think it would be essential to warn Houki and Hotohori….as soon as possible." _(Remember what I said before. Hotohori and the rest of the seishi have been magically reborn and in their proper ages now.)_

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right. Of course, Chiri! You guys'll have to save the world again!" He laughed. It had been a while since he or Tasuki had seen some action. "I'll tell the rest of the bandits, since it's probably better if you leave now. No hard feelings, ne? We'll be of service when you need it!"

They smiled.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Watch your back, 'kay? No telling if they would decide to bomb yer place." Other than that Kisa headed back to her room to pack as soon as she felt the urgency of it.

"Ya been in charge, like always, an' keep them in order, ya hear me?"

"I always do," Kouji replied to Tasuki's remark.

"I'll put a barrier around it, so evil forces won't get in as easily no da."

With that, everyone packed and got ready to leave early morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

They said their good-byes to each other (basically Kouji) and started their ways off.

"So, Chiri, how long 'till we get there?" asked Tasuki.

"Ten days at the least no da."

"So…ten days….not bad, well, road trip, here I come!" Kisa yelled, obviously hyper.

"Well, the scenery isn't bad," Sakura commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

HIYA! How'd you like it? I know that it was probably a little boring, but next chappy will get better! I think…..but PLEASE REVIEW! I know you wanna. Come one, it doesn't take THAT long. Just click on that little button on the bottom left hand corner. Keep me happy and motivated, and I'll keep the chappys coming! See ya! -

ChirikoFan


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: You know the drill, people. WWWAAHHHH! I don't own any FY characters….sniff, sniff. I'm going to find away to steal FY somehow……starts plotting but no, Yuu Watase owns FY, and I don't own anything except dust and dust and dust, OH, and Kisa and Sakura!

Kisa: Dummy.

Me: Shut up, will you?

Sakura: Well, on with it. People don't read this for nothing.

Well, here we are again. Finally, chapter 10! YAY! I've made it this far already! Thank you** Kagami-Ryu, Pil-Z,and Phantasmic-Reality**

for reviewing!** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Translations are on previous chappies.

**Warning: There may contain some 'inappropriate' parts inside, not ssoo 'inappropriate,' but things like maybe kissing or were attempt to get someone's clothes off (probably as extreme as I'll get) …..pretty much like that. READ IT AT WILL! I don't know what things offend people and things that don't (depends on you personality.) Don't say I didn't warn you! But if it will offend you, please judge on where things might get a little…inappropriate (Yes, it will be pretty obvious.) Sorry, now on with the story. Remember, READ AT YOUR OWN WILL!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

"Ah…a ten day trip to the greatest place in FY…..not bad, ne? I mean, magically getting into a place like this isn't _that_ bad, is it?" Kisa asked. She was getting really bored and now took the liberty to ask any question that she could think of.

It was mid-day on their official first day of travel to the capital. The sun was now up and shining.

"C-h-i-c-h-i-r-i…..can we stop fer lunch now? Ta heat's killin' me, and I'm hungry. Is there a town near by? I wanna go eat," Tasuki pouted. It was like him to complain at this time, as he always seemed to fall behind whenever he and Chichiri had been traveling together.

"Yes, there is a small village nearby, but it's up those mountains over there no da. If we keep at this pace, we should be able to reach it at about mid-afternoon no da."

"WWWHHHAAATTT? That long? I'm gonna MELT by then, Chiri, can't you just use your little kasa and teleport us there?"

"No, no da. We can't risk making ourselves known to other forces. We are going to walk there no da."

"Awww, man…."

"What is it, tessen-boy, I thought your specialty was fire……and to think that you can't even stand the sun!" Kisa teased. "What happened to all your nice fire abilities, huh?"

"What the HELL! Just because I can use a tessen, doesn't mean I don't get hot, ya know? Ya don't see me usin' my tessen to shoot flames at myself do you?"

As Sakura laughed at Tasuki's remark, Chichiri perceived once again how much her laughter relaxed him. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was calming to be in her presence. _'You know exactly…' 'Orusei. I don't.'_

Chichiri had had this conversation for a number of times now, more than you could count, but he now managed to always cut it short before it could remind him of any unwanted memories.

"And if you did?" Kisa's voice brought him back to reality.

"Trust me, I won't, onna."

"You wanna test that theory?"

"What the…." Kisa lunged for his tessen.

"HENTAI!" Tasuki yelled, trying to pull her off of him.

"AM NOT for the last hundredth TIME!"

"Well, then, get off 'f me, got that?"

With one final tug, she pulled the tessen out from the pouch that held it on Tasuki's back, and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Itai…….." she murmured, before yelling, "REKKA SHINEN!"

Nothing came out.

"REKKA SHINEN, REKKA SHINEN, REKKA SHINEN!" She yelled a couple more times, trying to do what Tasuki did and swinging it around before her arms gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

"Man, this thing's heavy," she said to no one in particular.

"Give me that," Tasuki said pulling it off her. "Only me and the ex-bandit leader…."

"The ex-bandit leader and I," Sakura corrected. "Sheesh, do people know how to use proper English….anou…Japanese here?

"Whatever. Well the point is, you'll never get it to work, so quit tormenting my tessen!"

"Me, torment? It's you that's tormenting it. Your tessen should be glad that I was holding it instead of you."

"Yeah, holding it like the Kisa-no-baka you are."

"Shut up."

"Kisa no baka, Kisa no baka…" Tasuki began in a sing-song voice, taunting her.

Sakura quickened her pace and caught up with Chichiri in the front, leaving the two arguers back there.

"Anou….so, what's up?"

Chichiri recognized that voice right away, and was certainly glad to have someone to talk to instead of listening to the argument.

"Nani?" Chichiri glanced up. "The sky, no da?"

Sakura let out a giggle, and it mesmerized Chichiri for a moment, as he let the sound ring through his head.

"It's an expression we use in our world," Sakura explained. "It kinda means, like, how's it going?"

Chichiri turned to face her.

"How can you express a question no da?" He said, curious of what they did back in her world.

Sakura laughed again.

"Nevermind, I'll explain it to you another time, so………how's it going?"

"Anou………….."

A calming silence reined over the atmosphere, before the heard Kisa scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Chichiri and Sakura turned around to see what the screaming was about, but no sooner than that was Sakura grabbed too.

Chichiri spun around quickly to see Sakura being captured. He and Tasuki tried to block off the men that had kidnapped the two girls, not wanting to hurt them, but to get the girls back. The two seishi were soon back to back.

"DAMN!" Chichiri heard Tasuki, as he gripped his tessen in one hand, now ready to do anything necessary to get to Kisa and Sakura.

'_Impossible!' _Chichiri thought. _'I didn't even sense their presences………wait, but……I feel an aura…around them……from the same evil that Sakura and I had sensed earlier! It's well hidden…but the ones that grabbed them………they didn't have this kind of aura around them……it was like……they did it out of their own free will……why?'_

"Tasuki, this people are under control by Itami or Robnos or whatever is directing the evil force! We have to find a way to break it!"

No sooner had he said that, the men were free from control.

"What the frikin' hell?" Tasuki asked, seeing the men in confusion, just like the bandits they had seen in the cave when the girls first 'came' to this world.

Chichiri briefly explained to them to just go back to where they were last before going past the mountain with Tasuki, since he sensed some kind of their chi energy directed there, and trying to pinpoint where the girls were.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

(Never mind. There is going to be nothing inappropriate in this chappy, maybe the next one, who knows….well, on with the story.)

"Omph! Leoooofmeeee! (Let go of me.)" Sakura tried to say as she struggled to free herself from the man's grasp.

Kisa was also struggling to free herself, thrashing her arms and kicking in all directions.

Finally, the men managed to tie up their hands and feet, and covered their mouths to prevent them from screaming and biting.

The girls were desperate now.

'_Chichiri………please……help Kisa and I ……we're at the end side of the town…please……'_ Sakura tried to send a telepathic note to Chichiri, but she was weak now from trying to fight off the men, therefore she was not able to keep her chi up.

0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o00o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Luckily, though, Chichiri had gotten the note.

"Tasuki, I think Sakura was trying to tell me something through telepathy. She says that she thinks that they are towards the end of this village no da." Chichiri tried to stay calm during the absence of the girls, knowing that panic would get them nowhere, but by the look on Tasuki's face, he could tell that Tasuki was extremely worried, especially to the girl named Kisa.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW DAMMIT! IT COULD'VE BEEN ONE OF YER OTHER WAVE THINGYS! DAMN STRAIGHT! WHERE THE HECK COULD THEY HAVE GONE?" Tasuki had been very frustrated.

"It's worth a try no da. It's better than being clueless walking around here too. I'll try to find Sakura, and you find Kisa, okay? Anou…..if you find them, bring them to the inn, if you don't, then we'll meet each other back in an hour, ne?"

Tasuki tried calming himself down and nodded.

The two soon headed in their separate directions.

It was like an unspoken and unseen agreement. Chichiri would always take care of Sakura while Tasuki looked over Kisa.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there you have it folks, chapter 10, finally! I know it's kind of short, but please live with it. It's now gonna kill you, ya know? **I am proud to say that this chappy was brought to you by the letter 'T' and the number 11.** LOL….hehe… Please stay tuned next time on the same FY fanfic website for the next chappy. And also**, PLEASE REVIEW **and make this author very happy and encourage her to put the next chappy up faster. I know you wanna do it, but until then, ja ne and see ya next chappy! -

ChirikoFan


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Kisa: Man, guys, you should know the drill by now.

Sakura: Yep, here it goes again….oh well.

Tasuki: Hey, ChirikoFan, don't you ever get tired of saying it over and over again? Well, at least ya don't own me……compared to that onna over there…

Kisa: HEY!

Me: Shut up, Tasuki. You want me ta tie you up? Now stop insulting my characters.

Kisa: You heard her! Yeah!

Chichiri: DDAAA! ChirikoFan doesn't own anything to do with FY! That all belongs to Tasuki and my owner, Yuu Watase na no da!

Me: Yeah, thanks Chichiri. The only things I own are the things NOT in FY. Oh, and by the way, this chappy is brought to you guys by the letter W and the number 16. Hehehe…now on with the story. I know you're all dying to read it.

Me (again): And thanks to **Pil-Z, Phantasmic-Reality, and Cyan Azzura Ri** for reviewing. Thanks a bunch, guys, you don't know how much it means to me!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Again, Translations are on previous chappies.

**And again; THE Warning: There may contain some 'inappropriate' parts inside. READ IT AT WILL! I don't know what things offend people and things that don't (depends on you personality.) Don't say I didn't warn you! But if it will offend you, please judge on where things might get a little…inappropriate (Yes, it will be pretty obvious.) Sorry, now on with the story. Remember, READ AT YOUR OWN WILL!**

**But remember, I did rate it M (well, I guess PG-13) so don't sue me! And I'm sorry if you read something that you didn't wanna read.**

Ohhh……I had a long note. Sorry for the delay, now, really, on with the story!

**0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o000o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Fucking frikin hell let go of me!" Kisa screamed as a last attempt to make them let go of her.

"You can have it the easy way and just do as we say or face your death," the man commanded.

The men had carried the two girls to the southern end of the city, into a tavern-like house with barely any light except a slightly lit candle. The house was would and broken, with the wood pieces half peeled off already, and next to it was a low stage. You could barely see yourself, but it seemed as if the men had gotten used to the whole thing, and they soon found themselves with other women much of the same age.

"NO WAY IN YOUR WHOLE LOUSY HELL OF A BASTARD LIFE, BITCH!" She yelled, hard to keep her anger in.

"AND LEGGO OF SAK TOO! Who are you anyways?" Kisa asked again, her anger soon replaced with apprehensive and fearful feelings.

"Who are us?" One of the men said, slightly chuckling afterwards, "We are slave-traders. Pity you haven't 'heard' of us before. You are going to fetch us a nice price too, being the way you are dressed."

The girls' cover was now blown, and each one was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, which were showing a little more than they bargained.

Sakura was shocked. She had remembered what the slave-traders had tried to do with Miaka when she first came to this world. _'Oh my God, what are they going to do with us? Oh my god, oh my god. I really hope Chichiri got the message……'_

Then men started pulling them up and was now dragging them towards the stage.

There was much screaming, but the men, who were much stronger, managed to get them over to where another group of men were standing.

"Now," the leader of the men who just captured the girls, "I present to you these nice lovely ladies, that can be in your possession doing whatever you want!"

One by one, the ladies got auctioned off. The tension in the air was thick, and many were afraid, especially Kisa and Sakura, but they couldn't even see each other until Sakura was up for auction.

"Well, look at the one this one's dressed," the man started. "This would be a nice one to play with, so you bette' pay up!"

'_No…! Sakura!"_ Kisa thought.

Her best friend was now being sold off. She didn't know what she'd do without her. She didn't have long before that because someone had already grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the line.

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HELP, SOMEONE, FRIKIN LEGGO OF ME!" Sakura screamed. She had just been sold of to a man that seemed to be in his 30s to 40s.

His hair was blond, which seemed odd enough, and was tied back in a rattail (like what Tamahome had…think about that.) He didn't have a mustache, but was at least a good foot higher than Sakura. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with black pants and was now pulling Sakura by the waist.

"FRIKING LEGGO OF ME, AND WHO THE HECK ARE YA?" You could tell that Sakura was scared. She scarcely used these words, and when she did, it was either that she was really frustrated or in deep trouble.

"I…" the man began. "am your owner, and you are my pet, so let's just leave it there and get down **_to business_**."

"Wha..what the HECK ARE YOU GONNA DO TA ME?" Sakura screamed back, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was, but that was false hope.

"You know exactly what _we're_ gonna do," he said in a low and sexy-like voice.

I one swift movement, he tightened the grip around her waist and pulled her down to a bed.

'_Man, I didn't notice that before………'_

The man had been dragging her to his 'house' for a time now, but had kept her occupied with talking.

He closed the door and locked it. The room was just like the tavern, with only one candle that cast shadows on the wall.

"Nobody's gonna find you now, bitch. Now just cooperate and no one will get hurt."

"LIKE HECK I WOULD!"

Sakura was getting nervous now, but tried covering it with boldness, even though her voice broke out when she was speaking.

She struggled around for a while, but the man pinned her down on the bed, sitting on her legs and holding her hands down, and forced his lips upon hers.

When the kiss broke she screamed before his lips were on hers once more.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_Sakura's chi energy………………she's in trouble! Anou……her energy is directed on that house………hold on, Sakura-chan!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door burst open and a masked man with a staff appeared in front of the two.

"CHICHIRI!" Sakura called out, on the verge of tears.

The man looked at him and back at Sakura, pulling her into a kiss once more.

Sakura struggled once more, trying to break out of it, especially since Chichiri was there, with no avail.

Then, the man pulled Sakura up and held her around the waist.

"Let go of her no da!" Chichiri said. He started muttering a spell incantation, his hand making movements.

Even through his mask, you could see he wasn't happy about the situation.

"She's mine," the man said back. He held a dagger up to Sakura's throat.

"One move and she dies."

Chichiri froze. He couldn't hurt Sakura, but he remembered to stay calm. _'Don't let his words get to you. Fear won't get you anywhere.'_ He reminded himself.

The man pushed his dagger against Sakura's throat, making blood trickle down her neck.

She winced in pain, when all of a sudden; a bright red light surrounded her and released her from the grasp of the man.

"Suzaku………" Chichiri said to himself quietly.

Sakura fell to the ground as Chichiri dove to catch her. When the unconscious girl was safe in his arms, he left the man there and headed back towards the inn, hoping Tasuki would be there too.

'_She's safe now……how did she do that? There was an incredible amount of power in that forcefield……was it Suzaku, or…could it be her?'_

He looked at the girl in his arms…his arms, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. It gave him a weird feeling….different then what he had ever felt before. _'What…is this feeling...? You've carried girls a lot of times before…especially Miaka. When has that become a problem……? I better concentrate on going to the inn now.'_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Woah……….where the hell can Kisa be? How hard can it be to find a damn girl?" Tasuki asked himself as he wandered through the streets of the tiny city.

'_There are voices that way……better go see what it's all about. Seems to be a commotion there.'_

There, in front of him, was a group of slave-traders, but what surprised him the most was the girl on the stage making all the commotion.

"FRIKIN HELL LEGGO OF ME! BRING SAKURA BACK TOOO!" Kisa yelled.

"Come on," the auctioneer yelled. "Buy and keep her!"

'_Aw, crap. I needta buy her back………guess I better do it. We have money anyways.'_

He took a piece of cloth and disguised himself as one of the other men in the crowd.

"5 yen!" He yelled.

The men turned to him.

"Woah…is that it? Come on, she's worth more than that!" The auctioneer yelled once more.

"10 yen!" Another man yelled.

"15!"

"20!"

"35!" Tasuki yelled at last. If he lost this offer, Kisa would be gone, but if he just went up and took her, his image would be broken.

"FINE! SOLD to 35 yen!"

'_Yes.'_

He went up to get Kisa.

"I TOLD YOU, THERE'S NO WAY IN 7 HELLS THAT I'M GOING TO THAT MAN!" Kisa yelled.

Tasuki went on stage and grabbed her around the waist, trying to prevent her from punching and kicking him.

"Man, calm down, onna. It's me, Kisa no baka," Tasuki whispered in her ears so that no one else would hear.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Calm down. Don't let anyone hear you," He said, more forcefully this time, trying his hardest not to yell at her for being so stupid. "Now come on. We have to get out of here. Chichiri's going to get Sakura."

Kisa let Tasuki drag her out of the place, before speaking again.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING? AND SAKU…SAKURA. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO HER?" She screamed.

"I told you, onna, Chiri's gonna get her. Now, we have to go to the inn, 'kay?"

Tasuki released his grasp on her. Kisa nodded to his question, and started following Tasuki, but then collapsed on the ground.

"Kisa?" Tasuki asked before turning around to see the girl on the ground.

He felt her face. _'She has a fever. Better go to the inn, and fast. I hope Chichiri and Sakura are alright……'_

He used his seishi power to run to the inn, hoping that Kisa's fever didn't burn up, and that Chichiri and Sakura were already there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, what did ya'll think? Was it too 'graphic' or boring or something? **Please review**, ya know you wanna (stop being lazy, it's only a click away)! And make this author happy and encourage her to work quicker! So, **PLEASE REVIEW!** Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chappy, and see ya next one. Ja ne! (UU)

ChirikoFan -


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill, guys, the one and only Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi, and I don't own anything except the storyline, Kisa and Sakura, and maybe some dust.

Kisa: But I don't wanna be owned! Wwwwwaaaahhhhhhh!

Tasuki: smirks

Sakura: Hey, you're owned too, Mr.

Tasuki: Whatever.

Chichiri: Now, on with the story no da!

Me: Oh, and I would like ta thank **Chichirifan, kagami-ryu, astrocosmos, Aquabreeze, and Dark Priestess Kodachi! **I appreciate all of your reviews! Keep it up!

Well, hello again. Again, translations are on the first few chappies if you really had ta know.

Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Gomen!

Um…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And, well, that's all I have ta say for now. Hope you enjoy Chapter 12 of Because of a Poster. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Chiri! Ya got Sakura?" Tasuki asked in apprehension as he saw Chichiri's figure in the dark.

"Yes, no da. She fainted, but other than that, she's okay no da!" Chichiri answered, leaving out the part of what happened when he got there.

"What a coincidence, man. Kisa fainted too….and I think she has a high fever!" Tasuki said with worry in his voice for Kisa.

"Ya think we could get a doctor somewhere or somethin'?" Tasuki asked again with more worry in his voice this time.

Chichiri felt Kisa's forehead.

"She's alright no da. Kisa isn't burning up……," he started. "Where did you find her no da? Her chi seems drained."

"Anou…….she was being sold off to some guys…and she said that Sakura was already sold…..frikin' bastards…and she was fighting off the men when I found her there," Tasuki informed.

"That's probably why she was burning up no da. Her chi got drained and it was her way of regenerating energy. Daijoubu, Tasuki. Right now, we have to get out of this town no da."

"Huh? Oh…hai."

And with that, the two seishi sneaked out of town, carrying the two unconscious girls bridal-style, unnoticed, wondering what would happen next.

Chichiri looked down at Sakura. _'Anou……she looks so……peaceful in her sleep……I wonder if she's dreaming…' _Chichiri felt the smooth rhythm of her breathing against his just as Sakura shuddered a little. _'It is cold outside……but still, we should keep going……it would probably be best to get out of this place as soon as we can…' _Seeing that the temperature was dropping quite quickly, he pulled Sakura closer to him.

The girl let out a sigh as she snuggled against his chest, unaware of what she was doing. _'I know she isn't doing this on purpose……but why, WHY am I getting……this feeling…' _ Some part of Chichiri had hoped that Sakura was doing this…..knowing that she was doing this. He took his kasa off and wrapped it around Sakura with one hand.

Seeing what Chichiri had done, he looked down at Kisa. Seeing that she was also getting cold, he involuntarily took off his jacked and wrapped it around Kisa just like what Chichiri had done a few seconds ago.

The two seishi walked in silence for a while until they got to the next town. It was much more friendly looking, with people offering them gifts and such since they were the part of the Suzaku seven.

The village was very close to the capital now, but the seishi decided to rest anyways, and started looking for a nearby inn.

After Hotohori (remember now, I decided to have all the characters alive and well!) had seen what Tamahome's family's life was like, he had made an effort to keep the villages out of poverty and donated a generous amount of money to do so.

He and Nuriko had traveled through Konan, along with Houki and Boushin of course, trying to help the villages if they needed help.

Everyone had been surprised when the saw the dead Suzaku seishi alive again, but had gotten used to the fact and now practically worshipped them.

No one really knew why they had been reincarnated, but Chichiri had thought that Tai-itsukun and Suzaku had done it because they still had to do something in their lives.

Chichiri smiled back at that fact. Maybe he was right; maybe their role in Destiny wasn't done yet. Maybe, their role was to help them…….in this evil force that was occurring now.

The war had played a huge part in the history of this world, for good and bad. From what he and Tasuki had seen last time they visited Hotohori, Boushin had grown to be a good emperor, as his father.

But not all evil had left the world, not yet.

Chichiri snapped out of his thoughts with a shout from Tasuki.

"Oy, Chiri. Ya think this's a good place ta stay fer da night?"

The inn that lay ahead of them was one of the fancier ones in town. It was big, complete with a lobby and restaurant, but they had the money, and they needed a decent place to stay for the night, too.

Chichiri nodded, and the two proceeded in with the girls in their arms.

"Well, what have we got here?" The inn keeper greeted at once. we find some rooms to stay for the night no da?"

"Oh, of course! We'll give you our best. Go upstairs and you'll find two rooms to your left, for half price too! Especially since your fiancés are with you!" The man winked to them.

Tasuki and Chichiri stared, wide-eyed for a couple minutes before they could regain their composure.

Even with the mask, you could literally see Chichiri blush in a deep red color underneath as he turned SD.

And as for Tasuki…..

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA TALKIN' 'BOUT? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'D BE WITH THIS…THIS BAKA?"

"No need to deny it, Suzaku seishi Tasuki. The night's still young, after all," the inn-keeper stated once more, leading them to their rooms and giving them the keys.

"FRIKI-''

Before Tasuki could even finish his sentence, Chichiri just dragged him into one of the two rooms that the inn-keeper had prepared for them.

"Don't cause anymore trouble then we already have no da. Now, we have to wait until the girls wake up no da," Chichiri informed.

"Oh, yeah," Tasuki said as the two seishi laid the girls down on the large bed in the middle of the room.

All of a sudden;

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"WWWAAAAHHHHH! Sand witch!" Tasuki screamed, now clinging on to Chichiri for dear life.

"Don't call me that!" Tai-itskun snapped, as she appeared from behind the shadows.

As if on cue, the two girls that were once unconscious started stirring.

"They're waking up no da!"

"FINALLY!" Tasuki stated. He started leaning over Kisa a bit to see what she was doing.

Kisa opened her eyes and blinked a few moments before her vision started to clear out.

"WHAT THE HECK! HENTAI!" Kisa screamed, seeing that Tasuki as leaning over her.

Seeing Kisa's reaction, Tasuki quickly backed off.

"Na…nani? I was only making sure you were alright, I deserve a thank you at least, ya baka woman!" Tasuki shouted back.

Both of them were blushing now.

Their argument shot back and forth, like always, as Sakura blinked her eyes opened.

"Man…what the heck's going on?" she muttered, still not fully awakened.

"You're awake no da!" the monk said in his always-hyper voice, waking Sakura up a bit more. She turned to see the monk by her side.

"Oh, anou…..what happened…?"

"You don't remember at all no da?" Chichiri's face was masked with concern as well as apprehension, not really sure if she wanted to know what happened.

Sakura sat up slowly and her brows knit together in deep concentration.

'_Hmm……Chichiri doesn't look like he wants to tell me what happened……Well, I remember traveling with them, and then…Oh, a group of men…no, they were slave-traders and……OMG!' _Sakura started to panic a little. Her memories started to come back to her, as she remembered what the man had tried to do to her, and then Chichiri coming in.

She unconsciously touched her neck, seeing if the cut was still there, and sure enough, there was a scar. It didn't hurt anymore, but she still didn't like the fact that it was there, and didn't want anyone to know what had happened, besides Chichiri, who had probably seen it already.

"Anou….how did I get here, Chichiri? I remember that….he cut me…well, you know…so, how did you manage to get me out of there?"

"Oh, and gomen nasai! I'm sorry if I was trouble!" the girl added.

"Ah…no, not at all no da. I didn't do much….you see, somehow you produced some sort of life force and forced the man unconscious no da. You fainted after that, and I carried you and met up with Tasuki. We're now at another town no da, but we should've watched over you better…."

"Iie, it wasn't your fault, Chichiri…but that….force field, I did that?"

Chichiri nodded.

The sound of the other two bickering was heard again, until….

"NOW BACK TO OUR DISCUSSION!" Tai-itsukun's voice boomed.

Silence rule the atmosphere for a moment, as everyone turned their attention to her, Tasuki and Kisa turning chibi and clinging on to Chichiri and Sakura, who seemed to be as unsurprised as the monk.

"DO YOU ALL KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS PROBLEM WAS?" Tai-itsukun started again.

"What the damn? We were saved! How serious could it have been?" Kisa shot back.

"Chichiri, Tasuki, do you know what could have _happened_ if you didn't _save _them?" Tai-itsukun stated again, looking particularly at Chichiri and Sakura.

"Oh, and Sakura, I have noticed the strength in your powers. They have really developed," the witch commented again.

"Huh? What power? Don't I have a power too?" Kisa asked.

"All will reveal itself in time, both of you have undeveloped powers," Tai-itsukun answered Kisa, starting to get annoyed, but was thankful that the bandit didn't open his mouth yet.

"Oy! So ya mean that they're like us now?" Tasuki questioned.

"Well, in a way, NOW WILL YOU LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING TO SAKURA?" Tai-itsukun practically yelled.

The two backed off from their questioning.

"Now, as I was saying, Sakura, the power that you showed back there was tremendous. They are particularly close to the type of power that Chichiri has," she started.

Sakura and Chichiri looked at each other.

"Did ya know that, Chichiri?" Sakura asked the monk.

"No, no da…..anou….what were you trying to say about it, Tai-itsukun no da?"

"Well, since your powers are very much alike, I would like you, Chichiri, to train Sakura into developing her powers," Tai-itsukun simply stated.

"DDDAAAA?"

Chichiri turned chibi and popped up on Sakura's head, popping his head down to look at Sakura.

She laughed at the antics, as did everyone else.

"So now," the witch (Me: Sorry, Tai-itsukun, I meant no disrespect….) started again, "I would like to put Chichiri in charge of Sakura, in teaching her and protecting her."

"In charge?" Sakura asked.

"Simply to be in charge of your safety. I sense that you and Kisa have a very important role to play in the upcoming events. You and Chichiri will have the power to speak telepathically about things, but you can block out anything you don't want the other person to hear, are we clear?"

"Let's test it out!" Sakura exclaimed. "Um…..how exactly are you supposed to do it?"

"Here, let me try to contact you first, no da!"

(The words in _Italics_ are the things they say through telepathy….)

"_Anou……no da. Can you hear me?" _Chichiri's voice slowly vibrated to her mind.

"_Huh? Chichiri?"_

"_It's me no da! Guess it works no da!"_

"Hey, hey, heeeellllloooo? Anyone there?"

Kisa's voice broke through their telepathic conversation.

"Oh, yeah. It works!"

"Hey, you old hag, do _**I** _get anything?" Kisa demanded.

"DO NOT CALL ME A HAG!" Tai-itsukun screamed out, as Kisa turned chibi once more and cowered behind Sakura.

"But, I am going to assign Tasuki as your protector."

"WHAT THE HELL? HIM?" Kisa pointed accusingly at Tasuki.

"I expect you to listen to him."

"Yeah, ya heard her. Now you get ta do everythin' I tell ya, baka!" Tasuki stated proudly.

"Bu…but…BUT THAT IS SSSSOOOO UNFAIR! And no way am I going to listen to HIM! No FUCKING WAY!" Kisa cried out.

"Yes, I suppose it is a little unfair…."

"A LITTLE?" Kisa interrupted.

"LET ME FINISH!" Tai-itsukun started once more, getting frustrated at the girl. "Now, as I was saying, you two will also be gifted with telepathy, and-"

"Hey, come on, Tasuki, let's try it out! Okay, here goes nothing!"

"_HEY, HELLO, ARE YA THERE?" _ Kisa's voice boomed in Tasuki's head.

"Hey, watch it, don't hafta be so loud, ya know? But I guess it works for us too, even though I'll probably block you half the time," Tasuki said. He had kept quiet for most of there conversation, afraid at what the witch would do to him if he had said something wrong.

"Meanie…" Kisa stuck her tongue out at Tasuki.

"OKAY, now back to what I was saying. Kisa, I will give you the power to control Tasuki into what he is doing, but, and I repeat, ONLY IF HE IS ON THE VERGE OF DOING SOMETHING DRASTIC, such as hurting your friend etcetera. Do you understand?"

Kisa nodded her head intently, as a smirk spread across her face.

"So, how will I do it?"

"YA WON'T DO ANYTHING, BAKA! NO WAY AM I GONNA LET AN ONNA LIKE YOU CONTROL ME!" Tasuki retorted.

"As I said, only if he is going to do something drastic. The power you have won't do any good otherwise. And all you need to do is think of a word or motion, and concentrate on stopping him from doing what he is doing."

"Coolness, man. It's just like…anou….you know, like in Inuyasha? Like Kagome?" Sakura said, excited for her friend.

"Oh, then how about the word 'sit', huh?" Kisa asked Tai-itsukun.

"That will do."

"Okay, Tasuki, sit! SIT, SIT SIT!" Kisa cried out.

Nothing happened.

"How come it isn't working?" Kisa wailed.

" I told you it wouldn't work unless he was doing something drastic."

Now it was Tasuki's turn to smirk.

"Now, Chichiri, I want you to start training Sakura as soon as possible. There is no telling when the evil will strike out. As for you, Kisa, you will discover your own power soon enough. Now I bid you fair well until the next time we meet."

And with that, she left as mysteriously as she had appeared.

"Well, we better get some rest no da!" Chichiri said, breaking the silence.

"Right!"

Tasuki followed Chichiri into the other room, leaving the girls to their sleep.

"Well, tomorrow's another day," Sakura stated.

Kisa nodded as the two drifted off to sleep, thinking of what would await them on their following journey.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review! I know you wanna do it. Tell me if you think their conversations were too confusing, though. Oh, and what do you think of their new abilities? Well, see ya next time! Ja ne! -

ChirikoFan


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hm….I don't think that I own Fushigi Yugi, wait lemme check! searches through piles of things I own…. Nop, I don't! FY belongs to Yuu Watase and always will. If I owned it, I'd me more popular now…lol!

Tasuki: Oy, are ya gonna stand there all day, or are ya gonna start the story 'ready?

Me: Okay, man, shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!

Kisa: Or as slow as you can…

Me: Whatever…hey, Sakura, Chichiri, where are ya guys?

Chichiri pops out of no where with Sakura

Me: HEY, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

Chichiri: Gomen, no da!

Sakura: Come on already! Let's start the story!

Me: Okay! I'll like shut up now!

Translations are on earlier chapters like always. Sorry if I'm wrong in and Japanese (hey, give me a break, 'kay? I wasn't born Japanese, no da!)

Me, again: Okay, now let's start Because of a Poster, Chapter 13. Enjoy, no da (yay! I'm using Chichiri's little saying thingy….sry, Chichiri! Too bad…man, that I don't own you…or Tasuki…not that I'd wanna own him…)

Tasuki: Oi! I heard than, baka!

Me: Okay, no really, let Chappy 13 begin! **Read, Enjoy, and Review**! Thanks a bunch! Oh, and thanks to **Ayshia, Grim-insanity, Pil-Z, and Phantasmic-Reality! **Luv ya guys! Okay, _now, _the chappy will officially begin!

cheers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun rose out from the horizon the following day, and as always, only two of the people were awake at this time (if you guessed Sakura and Chichiri, good for you!).

Sakura slowly got off from bed, trying to push Kisa's legs off of her while not waking her best friend, which proved to be a more difficult task.

Sakura always slept in practically the same spot, while Kisa was upside down now. Sakura sighed silently. She reminded herself that she had to take care Kisa while they were here, as she was the older of the two, and more mature.

She saw that the clothes from her own world lying by the drawer, washed, and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed, and to take a short shower.

After she cleaned herself and looked presentable, as compared to last night, she slowly made her way downstairs. She went outside, taking in the scenery in front of her.

It was just like the manga and anime, and even more real than that. You could see Hotohori's palace in the distance, and on the opposite side were mountains. A veil of mist surrounded her, as it was still early in the morning. The stores had started to open, and people were starting to come out of their houses to start another day of chores.

As the people passed by, though, they stared at her as if she was some kind of disease.

A hand tapped her shoulder from behind her, and she turned around abruptly, clearly startled.

"What are you doing here no da? You should still be resting no da!" Chichiri said.

"Oh, it's you…..anou…. I'm okay now, and besides, it's already morning, ya know? Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to go meditate no da!" Chichiri replied. _ 'And I have to find out why how I felt your emotions.'_ He mentally told himself.

'_Man, I should go check on Kisa and all now.' _

"Hai, maybe you're right. We should go and see if they're up yet no da!"

"Wh..wha…what…How'd you know THAT?"

"Oh, gomen nasai, Sakura. We can hear each other's thoughts, remember no da?"

"Oh…."

"I can teach you how to block them…..

"You can? Wait…..were you listening to my thoughts the WHOLE TIME!"

"Anou….no, I couldn't here you until now no da," Chichiri replied.

'_Then why did I feel her feelings a few days ago……why…?'_

His train of thought was broken with a loud BAM, followed by a string of accusations.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT, GAYLORD!"

Kisa and Tasuki could now be seen racing each other down the stairs.

"Good thing we already packed their stuff, ne?"

"Hai no da."

With a sigh, Sakura slowly walked her way over to calm Kisa down, and to pull her off of Tasuki, as Chichiri did the same to Tasuki for what seemed like the ten-thousandth time since they got here, which got Sakura in thought…

'_Wait……how long has it been? I would guess about a month already, but it could just be me… and …and how can we understand **them? **Don't they speak Japanese? I've never known how to speak that, except a few words here and there… But…I can understand them just fine…'_

"Sakura…Sakura no daaa?"

She snapped to reality, seeing Chichiri right in front of her.

"Ah? What the heck was that for?" she cried out, obviously stunned.

'_Wait, did he hear what I just thought?'_

"Iie, no da," Chichiri said, appearing right before her again and going chibi.

"What? You heard that?"

"Hai…somehow, it seems I can only hear half you thoughts… as soon as we get to the capital, though, I'll teach you how to block them… it'll be more peaceful there anyways no da!"

"Okay…"

"Oh! And put this on no da!" Chichiri handed out a piece of cloth to her. Looking at her confused face, he added, "We don't want anyone else to know where you're from, so this will cover you clothes until we get there no da. Just in case there are enemies here no da!"

"Oh, okay!"

She and Kisa, after much argument, pulled the cloth over them like cloaks (A/N: Imagine it looking like what Miaka was wearing when they're traveling to Tai-itsukun's to send her back home…now back to the story.)

After traveling for what seemed like an hour or two, the seishi and girls finally came in front of Hotohori's Palace.

It was guarded by a thick red gate way with gold trimming on it, looking much more heavily guarded than a couple of years before.

Then, a guard rushed inside, bringing out with him a man looking highly dressed with a crown, and a red and gold silk Chinese robe with matching shoes.

"I welcome you, Chichiri, Tasuki. You haven't visited a while. I was wonde-"

"Hey, look! Upside-down Chinese food carry-out box and ducky feet! Hey, man, how the hell can you _survive_ wearing thos-"

Sakura kicked her on the shin as a last attempt to quiet Kisa.

"That _person_ happens to be _Hotohori, AKA: the emperor!_" she whispered to her, so that no one else could hear. "Think. Twice. About. Insulting. Him."

Kisa blushed as Tasuki, unable to contain it in any longer, burst out in laughter at the red-faced girl.

"Shut the hell up, will ya?"

"Man, Kisa! I can' 'elieve yer did that if fron' of th' …. Hotohori!"

"Well, according ta me," Kisa said, feeling anger pile up in her body. "_Someone_ had done the same mistake when the…Miaka was here…and _said swears_ in front of the EMPEROR!"

"I'm not miss-smartey-pants-I-know-every-seishi's-name-and-knew-what-happened-to-them, hentai!"

"Damn you! I'm _NOT_ a pervert, like you, ya bastard!"

She took her right hand to slap him across the face.

"'hat the hel' did yer do that for?" Tasuki said, pausing for a moment before adding, "BAKA NO HENTAI!"

"Hhhheeeeyyy! He looks different with his hair up in a Chinese take-out box, ya know?"

"What the heck is that?"

Chichiri and Sakura sweatdropped on the side.

"Man, we're making a bad impression in front of His Majesty already…." Sakura murmured. No one, but Chichiri heard her.

Hotohori stared from the girl, still in a cloak, standing next to Chichiri, to the girl now trying to punch Tasuki, clearly seeing that she was not from this world.

Hotohori's eyes followed the movement of Chichiri and the girl as they started pulling away the two fighters from each other.

Nuriko, now one of Hotohori's most trusted advisors and now officially a man, stood behind the gateway looking at the scene before him.

'_Tas-chan finally got himself a girl! This could be interesting! Oh, and seems like Chichiri and the other girl are perfect for each other as well! I wonder if he got over Kouran… It **has** been a long time since I tried to get Miaka and Taka together……maybe it's time to put the old Nuriko back into action!'_

Hotohori cleared his throat once again.

"Come. I trust that you have had a tiring journey."

Kisa and Tasuki stopped trying to kill each other and looked at the emperor, face both red now.

"Gomen…" Kisa stated, chuckling nervously.

"Well, come on in. Tai-itsukun had paid a visit just a few minutes upon your arrival. I will ask the maids to set up rooms."

"Oh, Hotohori!" Nuriko said in a sing-song voice.

"Hai, Nuriko? Shouldn't you be scouting the training area?"

"Oh, hai, Hotohori, but I couldn't help it as soon as I heard that my fellow seishis had come to visit!"

"Hey, Nuriko! What's up?"

"What does that mean? Did you get drunk?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean what do I mean?"

"When you said 'what's up?'"

"Oh! It's a new term that I learned from the red-head hentai ove' here!"

"Shuddap! Like you have any right to say _that_! GAYLORD!"

"Hey, who's your new girlfriend over here?" Nuriko asked, smirk crossing his face.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" They both said at once.

Sakura saw her chance and walked over to Nuriko.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!" she started. Then, in a whispered voice, she added, "Hey, wanna do some matchmaking?"

'_I'm going to like this girl' _he thought to himself. _'I wonder if there's anything going on with her and Chichiri, though…by the looks of if, it seems not...yet…'_

Nuriko nodded hyperly.

"Hey servants, ya don't need to set up 4 rooms anymore, set up the 2 big ones with the 2 beds inside!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

Then, the main advisor to Hotohori came out.

"Well, it looks like the seishi got themselves some girls! About time, anyway," he stated.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE THINK THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON!" Kisa yelled at no one in particular.

"Simple. 'Cause you and Tasuki are an item!" Sakura stated.

"I guess I could say the same for you and Chichiri, ne?" Kisa shot back.

"NO WAY, man! No wonder Tasuki calls you a pervert!"

"Anou….I didn't catch you names. Do you mind telling me, since you seem to know our names very well? I suppose Tai-Itsukun came and told us that for a reason," Hotohori voiced out again.

"Oh, gomen. My name's Sakura, and she's Kisa."

"Tai-Itsukun mentioned something about our coming, no da?"

"Hai, she did. Oh, and she wanted you to say a while too."

"DDDAAA? Did she add why no da?"

"Iie, I'm afraid not."

"Well," Nuriko said, breaking up Chichiri and Hotohori's little conversation. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Everyone followed Nuriko and Hotohori inside.

The scenery was beautiful, much like the pictures in the anime and even more than that. Training grounds were onto one side, with all the soldiers practicing techniques and sparring against one another.

On the other side were small gardens everywhere, trees and flowers of all kinds, and tiny bridges making pathways over the ponds, which were dotted with lily pads.

They walked through the tiny pathway and onto the steps of the main building.

Tiny buildings had surrounded it, looking as if they had remodeled after the destruction of the war against Seiryuu and Kutou. The pillars were of a vivid red, as were the bricks, followed by gold trim all throughout the magnificent building.

The passed through the room which both Sakura and Kisa were sure that it was the room they had used to summon Suzaku.

"Well, here we are! Tasuki and Kisa, you guys can share that room. Chichiri and Sakura, you guys can go in there!" Nuriko said, pointing to 2 rooms opposite from one another, which had a pathway straight to the gardens. He didn't bother asking what the others thought about this.

Hotohori sweatdropped, trying to convince Nuriko to let them have different rooms, but the match-maker wouldn't change his mind.

"Dddaaaa. Might as well just go in the room. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for them no da."

Sakura blushed slightly.

"TROUBLE FOR _THEM?_ They're the ones giving us trouble!" Kisa and Tasuki shouted at once.

Sighing, Sakura agreed.

"Hai…why not?" the girls started, peering inside the room. "They have to beds, and it's not like we haven't slept within a foot of each other before."

Tasuki and Kisa eventually gave up and went in their rooms.

"Supper will be served in an hour. We shall talk there," Hotohori stated once more, then walking away with Nuriko not far behind.

'_Man, this is going to be a long rest-of-the day…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it, guys! I know I didn't mention Boushin and Houki, but they will appear next chappy, k? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading the Author's Note, if you're reading this right now!

Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now, make this authoress happy and please REVIEW!

Feel free to add comments or suggestions, as always. Thanks to all the people that have been supporting me all the way! I appreciate all you guys! Ja ne for now! See ya next chappy! -

ChirikoFan


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If you're looking for someone ta sue, it's not me. I don't and will not ever own Fushigi Yugi (imagine all the possibilities I would do if I did…), so go look for someone else to sue, k?

Okay, now thanks a bunch to **Noir-Tenchi, Ayshia, maggie, meemee10991, Yume-Angel, Pil-Z, and Jyde Sayuri for reviewing! **Luv ya guys soooo sssoooo much!

Also, thanks ta everyone who put me on their faves list!

Now, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I have 50 comments now….. which is half way 'till 100! Sry, I'm hyper here…. Yeah, and it's not a lot, but who cares?

Again, translations are on the beginning chappies, and enjoy Chapter 14! Here goes nothing!

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o0

A knock on the door could be heard from Sakura's room. Both Sakura and Kisa had been in there, with a frustrated Kisa complaining about everything.

"COMING! Sheesh, stop knocking on da door 'ready, 'kay?" Kisa yelled.

It wasn't good to put her in a bad mood.

"Calm down, man," Sakura simply stated and walked over to open the door for them adding, "Sorry, she's in a bad mood now."

The maids nodded. "Come this way. His Majesty is waiting."

The girls followed the maids down a number of hallways until the stopped in front of a big door, centered in the palace with pictured of Suzaku on both sides in gold, and decorated with red and orange designs.

Opening the door, they had found Chichiri and Tasuki already inside, along with Hotohori, Houki, Nuriko, and Boushin sitting around the gigantic-sized table. They only took a small portion of the table, leaving about 70 more seats left.

"Holy crap! This is so big! How the heck do you eat with this table?"

"Anou….for your 411, Kisa, this is kinda ancient China, so things are kinda like that in a palace, 'kay?"

"Oh, blanked out for a sec…….OH! HI BOUSHIN! He looks taller!"

"Well, duh, hentai, whaccha 'pect? People grow, ya know?" Tasuki put in.

"Shut up. Who asked you anyways?"

Hotohori cleared his throat.

"Now that we are all seated here, would one of you care to explain what has happened?"

Servants appeared carrying huge trays of food. There was meat of all sorts, followed by traditional noodles, and plates of vegetables of all sorts. Assortments of fruits were also put out on the side.

"Woah…." Sakura replied in awe.

"Yeah, damn, man…." Kisa muttered.

"Well… about how they-" Chichiri started.

"WE FELL FROM THE SKY!" Kisa suddenly shouted out. The food had put her in a better mood, and she started acting hyperly, turning SD.

"Shut da hell up. No one needs ta know that, hentai."

"I'M NOT A HENTAI FOR THE LAST TIME, GAYLORD!"

As their argument went on, Sakura and Chichiri explained how they got here.

"I was asleep on my floor, and the next thing I knew, we were in a cave with Chichiri and Tasuki.

After the whole explanation was done, mainly by Chichiri, with Sakura filling in details that he left out, quietly, in almost a whispered voice, and Nuriko butting in once in a while, they got to the main point.

"During one of our journeys, a man named Itami threatened Sakura. I feel that it would be a huge threat to us no da. You should be more careful now," Chichiri cautioned.

"Thank you for warning us. I assure that nothing has happened out of order yet, but I shall keep on guard."

"I was also wondering if you had gotten any word from Genbu or Byakko lands yet no da. We should warn them too."

Since the final battle between Konan and Kutou had happened, the lands of Byakko and Genbu had formed a strong alliance. The battled was a mere memory, as Kutou was becoming much friendly towards them.

"Hai. I shall do that. They are sending people over for conferences later this week. I will be able to tell them that then."

"Thank you," Sakura said softly.

"Now I trust that you are tired from your journey, am I correct?"

"You can rest assured that this man will not penetrate any defenses in Konan." Boushin added.

"Spoken like a true emperor, Boushin!" Nuriko stated.

Boushin gleamed with pride for a while. He had always looked up to his father for supports, as a role model, wanting to one day govern as good as he did.

Sakura nodded groggily. "Yeah, you did, Boushin…..well, good night, everyone."

Kisa also stood up, literally dragging Sakura out of the door.

"Oi! What the heck?" Sakura asked. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, feeling the warmth of the bedsheets and drifting off to sleep.

"Come on! We're going ta my room-"

She was cut off by a figure tripping her while she was trying to find their way back to the rooms.

"NOT SO FAST!" Nuriko boomed.

"YOU- are going with Tasuki, and Sakura would go with Chichiri, understood?"

Just then, Chichiri and Tasuki popped out of the corner, seeing what all the commotion was about.

"You can't make us," Kisa simply stated.

Her efforts weren't nicely rewarded, though, for Nuriko simply grabbed Tasuki and threw him into the room while shoving Kisa in.

**0o0o0o0o0o-In Kisa and Tasuki's room-0o0o0o0o0o**

"Man, it's all your damn fault!"

"How's it my fault!" Tasuki shouted back.

"'cause somehow people think that we're a couple! And it's your fault….'cause I said so!"

"Whatever, now are ya gonna go ta sleep or what?"

'_She looks damn cute when she's mad…wait, where did that thought come from? You hate girls, especially her!' _Tasuki thought. _'What's this feeling…It's the same feeling from before…? I've never felt this before…Could it be- no, it couldn't. Especially to her…'_

"OI! Are ya paying attention to-"

Kisa stopped yelling when Tasuki yelled a whole string of profanities out.

"Eh?"

She followed his eyes to what he was looking at: There was only one bed in the room. Somehow when they were eating, Nuriko had managed to take a bed out, which was pretty easy for him, especially when they were arguing with each other.

"What the….DAMN FRIKIN' NURIKO!"

They proceeded to slamming the door opened, only to find that a very satisfied Nuriko was standing right out the door, slamming back at them.

Sakura and Chichiri, who had been standing outside for a while, heard Kisa saying that.

"Man, stop swearing, Kisa! It's bad for you health!" Sakura yelled back, smirking a little. She knew that Kisa never swore until she magically got 'influenced' by Tasuki one fateful day last year, when she first saw Tasuki appearing on her TV screen. Then, it become more of an everyday word.

"I wonder what she is so mad about, no da…"

But everyone already knew how 'well' the two got along, especially when they were fighting over something.

Chichiri started standing up.

"Come on, Sakura no da! I have something to show you no da!"

The monk took Sakura's hand and headed off to the back of the palace.

"Eh?" Sakura blushed at the touch of Chichiri's hand enveloping hers.

"Just follow me, no da!"

"O-okay…"

Chichiri jogged slightly through the hallways until they came to a stop at one of the gardens in the palace.

'_Why does it feel so right, with her skin in contact of mine…? Iie, stop thinking these thoughts. All you want to do is to show her the garden!' _Chichiri thought, but the same anonymous voice in his head penetrated that thought.

'**_Iie, Chichiri…. You wanted to please her...'_**

'_Yes, I wanted to do that too! She seemed so homesick. I thought maybe this would cheer her up a bit.'_

'_**Then what is that feeling that you feel to hold her closer to you?'**_

'_There is no such thought in my mind.'_

'_**Liar…stop lying to yourself, Chichiri.'**_

Chichiri shook his head, trying to get the other voice out.

"Anou…Chichiri? Are you okay? Chichiri?"

"Eh? Oh, Sakura, no da. Is something wrong?"

"Ah…iie, it just seemed that you were spacing out a bit…nevermind. Forget what I said."

'_She's always doubting herself…thought she wants to seem confident, her chi is always faltering when she makes a decision…she seems……she never opens up to anyone. Even now… she's always friendly, and worrying about everyone, but she seems so worried about her actions inside…as if she's afraid to make a movement…as if something bad would happen is she did something…she shouldn't bottle all of her feelings inside…'_

'_**You can be the one to change that, Chichiri. Let her open up to you… open up to her.'**_

Chichiri led her through the grass until they reached a plain right by a like.

The garden was like the one that they had passed through when entering, but slightly different at the same time.

True, there was still a small lake, with a bridge on top of it, and a variety of colorful plants and flowers blooming in every direction, but something was different. At the far corner of the lake, a sakura tree could be spotted. And one the side of it, the sun was setting, making the sky a colorful variety of streaks in reds, oranges, and slight violets. Maybe that was what made it so magical.

"Sakura, you said you knew about everything that happened to us no da?"

"Hai…why?"

"I was wondering if you knew about my pa-…." Chichiri stopped mid-sentence.

"Forget what I said. So, do you like it, no da?"

"It-it's beautiful, Chichiri," Sakura whispered, in awe of the scenery standing before her.

'_What was he going to say? He sounded kind of serious before…I wonder if I did something wrong…'_

"I thought that you would think so, no da!"

Chichiri had returned to his usual chibi self, wanting he to forget what he was about to ask her. She had enough problems of her own, anyways.

'_**You should really open up to her, Chichiri…'**_

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o_**Back in Kisa and Tasuki's room**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Don't care where ya sleep, but I get the bed, 'kay?" Kisa simply stated.

"WHAT! No way! I get da bed."

"Man, what's with your manners, man? Ever heard of 'ladies first'?"

"Really? Yer a _lady_? Never noticed."

"SHUT DA HELL UP!"

"I thought you were this perverted stupid hentai, HENTAI!"

Tasuki continued on with his insults, with Kisa shouting her head off with 'shut up' and profanities.

All of a sudden, Kisa jumped on the bed and spread her arms and legs out.

"What the-" Tasuki started.

"I'm getting the bed. Now go somewhere else!"

"Would if I could, hentai, but in case ya haven't noticed, I can't!"

He started pulling Kisa by the arm, trying to get her off the bed.

"GAYLORD! GAYLORD PERVERT! Stop touching me!"

Kisa suddenly remembered what Tai-itsukun had told her a couple nights before, and started yelling, "SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Not gonna work, baka-hentai. This isn't _drastic_, 'kay?"

Tasuki sighed. Maybe he should have just pretended that it worked. Kisa's screaming was giving him a headache.

"SIT! It's DRASTIC!"

All of a sudden, Tasuki felt a force pulling him down, and both Kisa and him fell on the bed, with him on top, of course.

"GAYLORD GAYLORD, FRIKIN' GAYLORD!"

"Man, yer givin' me a headache! Shut up already…and stop shouting 'gaylord'. I don't like girls, anyways…what just happened?"

"Wait…Man, I think it worked! It finally worked! Now, SIT SIT SIT!"

Nothing happened.

"It was probably just a mistake. Don't get too excited 'bout it, hentai."

"Aw, man….then why did it work…it WAS because of our little bracelet thingymagigs, ne?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, they both noticed the position that they were still in, and Kisa pushed Tasuki until he felt flat on the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Gaylord!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "I want the bed!"

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head.

Then Kisa started again.

"Gomen, Tasuki! Are ya hurt?" she said, noticing that he looked as if he was blanking out.

"Ow…yeah…man, you can push hard, for a girl."

"HEY! Whaccha mean by that? So what if I'm a girl!"

"Oi, I didn't mean anything by it. Just sayin' that you push hard."

'_DID I JUST SAY THAT!'_

"Is that a compliment?" Kisa asked.

"Maybe."

'_DID I JUST SAY THAT TOO! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME? I'M **COMPLIMENTING** THAT BAKA OF A HENTAI!'_

"REALLY? Ya mean that?" She gleamed with happiness, surprised that someone like Tasuki would say that.

"Maybe."

'_She should smile more. She…Wait, what's with me? AAAHHH, I didn't just say that! Man, this girl's gotten into my head too much. How come it's ssooo hard to say 'no' to her?'_

"Hey, how 'bout this, Tasuki? We can switch having the bed… ya know, I'll have it today, and ya can have it tomorrow?"

"How come ya get to have it first, hentai?"

"Take it or leave it, GAYLORD!"

"Fine, fine…I'll sleep on the couch today."

'_What's with me? I agreed to let her have the bed today? Was that really me? I haven't been that agreeable to anyone! Except Miaka……'_

"Well, night, Tasuki!"

'_Man, I can't believe Tasuki let me have it? Wait, is this some sort of prank? Ah…I'll find out tomorrow…I'm too late to argue anymore today…'_

Outside, a happy Nuriko was walking back to his own dormroom.

'_It isn't like Tasuki to give up so easily…especially to a girl, too! Maybe he really **is **falling for her!'_

Meanwhile, it was Chichiri and Sakura's turn to find out what had gotten Tasuki and Kisa so mad about earlier.

"Well, we might as well get to bed, too. It's getting late out," Sakura started, stifling a little yawn while getting up and heading back to their room.

Chichiri and Sakura had been sitting on the grass, looking at the sunset, mainly in silence.

"Hai, no da."

Chichiri started leading the way back, obviously since Sakura doesn't have a clue where anything is.

When they reached the door, they saw the one bed.

"Anou….Chichiri…." Sakura started, her face turning red.

"I'll sleep on the floor, no da!"

"Iie, Chichiri….wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"I have slept on harder grounds-"

"No way, man…plus, you must be tired. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the ground."

"That idea is against me, no da. And unless we were to both sleep on it, then I'm going to sleep on the floor, no da. Besides, you should get up earlier tomorrow, if that is alright with you. I would want to teach you to defend yourself in case of attack."

"Oh, yeah…I can do that. But I still feel…bad…about you sleeping on the ground."

Chichiri suddenly turned chibi and pulled her until she fell on the bed. Then, he pulled the blankets up to her chin level, with her blushing in a dark red.

'_Man, how many times have I blushed before! He's just trying to do something nice for you! Why are you blushing?'_

"Chichi-" she started to protest.

Chichiri put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Ah-"

"Don't worry so much, Sakura, no da. I'll sleep fine on the floor."

Sakura blushed even more.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. At this point, she knew she wasn't going to win the argument, but she still felt bad.

'_Am I being selfish, actually getting the bed, while Chichiri gets the floor?'_

"Hai, no da! And plus, we can get another bed delivered tomorrow!"

Chichiri felt her chi falter.

"Sakura, no da, you'll need your strength tomorrow! I'll teach you how to block out your thoughts from me, and it might get tiring, so you should go to sleep, no da!"

"But…..fine, but are you sure?"

"Hai, no da! Stop worrying!"

Sakura sighed in disapprovement, but slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chichiri looked over her.

'_Good. She's asleep. She must have been very tired. Her chi was pretty weak, after all. She…she looks so peaceful…without any worries…'_

Chichiri made his own makeshift bed, and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a whole other adventure for the foursome, after all, how could it not be?

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So….Tasuki's noticing how he's acting around Kisa…and Chichiri's inner voice is speaking out more. Sorry that there really wasn't anything happening in this story. I'll try to make it better next time! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thanks a bunch to those who have been supporting me all the way!

Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, KWANZAA, HANNUKAH, AND NEW YEAR'S TO YA'LL! See ya next year! Hope you liked this chappy, and Ja ne! -

ChirikoFan


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Me: Hey…long time no see.

Chichiri: Ohayo, no da!

Sakura: Oh, yeah, hi, peoples!

Kisa: Anou… hope you had a Happy New Year…oh, and happy Chinese New Year's!

Tasuki: Woah! You said somethin' nice fer once.

Kisa: Whatdya mean by that!

Me: Okay…. Now for the disclaimer. I do not, and I repeat, NOT, own anything Yuu Watase owns. So basically, anything you recognize, it's not mine.

Sakura: Oh, and this chappy of _Because of a Poster_ is brought today by the letter S and the number 18.

Me: Haha… and also, extra thanks to **Noyesgirl, Ayshia, ****plus (), ****and Pil-Z for reviewing!** Keep them coming, and thanks for the support and constructive criticism that hopefully makes this story better. I hope I'm doing and good job.

Me (again): Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry that I made them fall in love with each other too early and for all the grammatical errors that I'm making. But hopefully, you're still enjoying the story! Again, thanks for the support, and ENJOY! -

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun shone through the window of Sakura and Chichiri's room. Sakura yawned and slowly sat up on her bed, her hands shielding her eyes from the bright sun that was in her face.

She then took off an old scrunchie from her arm and tied her messy hair back into a ponytail, like she had done everyday for the past few weeks. She stepped off her bed and onto the hard floor, noticing that Chichiri was gone.

'_Oh, man, what time is it? Judging by the sun, it's not even past six yet. Oh well, better get ready. I don't wanna keep Chichiri waiting, though he didn't really specify a time. Oh well……he always goes meditating in the early mornings. I guess I can find him around.'_

She got dressed in her usual, and only, attire. The maids had washed it just yesterday.

Then, she opened the door and let the bright light fill in the room. She walked around for a while. Nobody, not even the officials, were up this early in the morning. She came across a garden near the back entrance. It wasn't the same one that Chichiri had showed her yesterday, but very much like it.

Chichiri was sitting there, meditating, it seemed like. He had been there for a while, thinking, just thinking, about yesterday's events. His inner voice had been acting up quite lately, and he had so desperately wanted to take its advice, but couldn't.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully. (good morning)

"Gomen nasai, Chichiri. Um… I didn't really know how early you wanted me to wake up," Sakura stated, her cheeks turning a tint of light pink.

"Ah, no, it's okay no da. I didn't want you to wake up so early. I just needed to…. think… for a while, no da."

"Oh…. Sorry for disturbing you then. Should I leave?"

"Anou…. Since you're here already, why don't you stay and meditate no da?"

"Eh? Oh, okay."

"Do you still remember how to do it no da?" Chichiri asked. It had been a while since she had meditated with him in the early mornings.

"Yeah, I think."

Chichiri stared at her for a while. She seemed to have been spacing out lately.

"Are you alright, no da?"

"Huh? Yeah."

Even though he knew better, Chichiri decided to leave it at that. After all, he had to sort out his own thoughts.

Sakura sat down quietly besides Chichiri, keeping a distance, though, but blushing at the same time. She hadn't thought of her fangirl-ish feelings for him in a while. When she first got to this world, she was always nervous talking to him, but now….. She decided to take her own advice, the same advice she had given to Kisa when they first got to this world; that liking someone from a book and in person were two different, very different, things.

'_I don't have a crush on him, do I? I mean, I've liked him in the manga and anime, but…no way, not in real life. He's just been really nice 'cause we're not used to this world. He would've done the same to any other person. AAAHHH!' _Sakura kicked herself mentally for having those kinds of thoughts.

Even if she _did_ have a crush on him, it was impossible that the monk would return her feelings.

She cleared her mind out and focused on her surroundings.

Chichiri sensed her focused chi, and decided to do the same as well.

'_What…am I doing? I have more important things to think about then……her…what **do** I see her as? As a friend, of course, but…'_

'**_Even more? You have feelings for her. Haven't you realized it yet? You act so different around her.'_**

'_I-I don't act any differently.'_

'_**When Tasuki goes and defends Kisa, why do you always defend Sakura?**_

'_B-because……'_

Meditating wasn't working for him, especially with his inner voice telling him that he had feelings for the reserved girl. After all, he was a monk and he could never forget about what happened with Hikou and Kouran, but something bothered him.

Out of everything that was one his mind, this had bothered him the most. It was that his inner voice might have been **_correct. _**

"WHAT THE HELL?" came a girl's voice.

"Oh…. Kisa's awake, obviously," Sakura remarked, in an annoyed way.

"Hai, no da," Chichiri agreed. "Shall we go see what's happening, no da?"

"'Kay. Better make sure they don't do… anything dumb."

Judging from the loudness of her yell, it would've appeared that everyone in the imperial palace was awake.

Chichiri and Sakura walked calmly to their room and knocked. When no one opened it, they opened the door themselves and walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Sakura squeaked.

Even this had surprised her.

"Yeah, I know," Kisa said excitedly.

This time, Kisa had a reason for yelling that early in the morning.

In the room that she and Tasuki had shared, there were bags, about fifty of them, piled up around their bed.

In the bags contained various items from the girls' worlds, most of Kisa's paraphernalia, such as a hairdryer, cds, and a walkman that she had in her room along with a couple pairs of shoes and some clothing.

"Where'd you get all of this?" Sakura asked, still in awe.

"Dunno. These bags jus' appeared outta nowhere. They were 'ere when we woke, thanks ta Kisa," came Tasuki's reply, casting a sideways look to Kisa before he walked from behind some of the piles of bags.

"Some of these things 're pretty interestin', though. There 're some o' da same things that Miaka had, and sh' brought some pretty amazin' 'hings!"

'_His eyes shone when he was talking about Miaka. I never saw him have that look in his eyes before. Sure, we fought, but……oh dammit! Am I jealous? Of Miaka! Agghhh! NO WAY! He's just a character in a story, like Sakura said……but how about if I actually **am** falling for…' _Kisa's thoughts are broken, and she returned to reality again.

All of a sudden, Tai-itsukun popped out from the air.

Sakura looked up in surprise while Chichiri greeted her.

Tasuki and Kisa were scared out of there wits, clinging on their best friends for dear life, like the last time.

"I see that you have discovered these… your belongings. Since you will have to stay here for a while, I thought that I would transport some of the belongings from your world-" Tai-itsukun began.

An army of Nyan-nyan popped out.

"Here! Here!"

"We transported them!"

"Since we can't send you back!"

"As I was saying, these items were transported from your world to here. There are some in your room, too, Sakura."

"Really! Arigatou, Tai-itsukun!" Sakura said happily.

'_I haven't seen that look on Sakura's face for a while. Was she homesick all this time? But she never says anything…I hope this will make her feel better,' _Chichiri thought.

Kisa was already opening all the bags and seeing what was inside while Sakura started to head off to her own room.

"Wait a minute," Tai-itsukun's voice boomed.

"What da heck da you wan' now?" Tasuki's irritated voice rang out. He and Tai-itsukun never got along very well; he never liked the witch's presence. "Thi' hentai's hyper ness is annoying enough!"

"Be quiet! This is very important information!" Tai-itsukun began. "I have felt that _his _chi is growing. I see that you have encountered _him_ before, but his power is growing as we speak. I fear that it will reach Konan soon. I want you to start training right away! There is no telling for when he will strike."

"Hai, no da. I was going to start training Sakura today no da!" Chichiri said.

"I see. Now for Kisa, I see that you haven't the slightest clue of your ability, so I will give you this."

Tai-itsukun made some hand movements and told Kisa to hold her hand out.

Kisa did as told and within a few minutes, an object appeared in her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kisa said in awe as she saw what the object was.

It was a metal-like fan that had a tint of orange to it, and it was small and light enough for Kisa to be able to hold it. It was shiny all over, but nevertheless, it was a tessen just like Tasuki's.

Everybody was staring at it.

"Now Tasuki, while Chichiri is training Kisa, I want you to teach Kisa how to use her tessen."

"WHAT! Tha' puny fan? It's a tesse'! And me? Teach tha' baka of a girl!"

"SHUT UP! I'm not as stupid as I look, ya know?"

"Oh? That's a first," Tasuki remarked, which angered Kisa even more.

"BE QUIET, YOU TWO! Tasuki, you _will_ teach Kisa how to use the tessen, and Kisa, I expect you to listen to Tasuki as he _instructs_ you. Am I clear?"

In defeat, the two arguers answered in a quiet, "Hai…"

"Now, I take my leave. I have other matters to attend to. But I want to tell you this. As soon as Itami strikes, I want all four of you to go to Hokkan. I have pinpointed his presence there, and he will be less likely to suspect you going into his territory, but be prepared."

"Also," Tai-itsukun voiced again, "I want you to gather the Suzaku Seven once again. Only then will you be able to defeat Itami."

"Yep, yep! Nyan-nyan has to go too! See ya soon!"

With that, the Nyan-nyan and Tai-itsukun disappeared.

"Gaylord… does she actually _want_ us to be killed? We're heading straight towards him! He better not strike us soon…. You're gay… Tasuki…" Kisa muttered, not really knowing what she was saying.

"Why da hell do ya kee' call me that fer?"

"You know, Kisa, he _does_ have a point. Calling him gay doesn't really make sense. I mean he's not gay or anything…. Unless he is?" Sakura added.

"NO WAY!" Tasuki replied back.

"I can call him what I want, ya know? It's a free country! And how can he prove he's not gay? He probably has _affairs_ Chichiri for all I know?"

"NANI?" The three of them broke out.

"Man, Kisa, Chichiri's a _monk_. Ya know what that word means?"

"Yeah, sure, but that still doesn't prove that he isn't gay. I mean, he _claims _to _hate_ women, after all," Kisa remarked slyly.

"WHAT 'HE FUCK! I AM NOT GAY FER THE LAST TIME!" Tasuki broke out.

"Not believing 'til ya prove it."

"Sakura, shall we go ahead, no da?" Chichiri asked Sakura.

"Oh, hai. Where are we going?" Sakura asked back.

"Hopefully somewhere more peaceful, no da!"

Sakura giggled at this.

'_She should do that more often. She never laughs…and barely smiles…I wonder what she's thinking now…' _Chichiri thought. These thoughts were getting more and more common for him, no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

"Come on, no da! We'll go to one of the gardens!"

"Oh, okay!" Sakura agreed, but instantly blushing as she thought of the fact of Chichiri and her being alone, together.

'_Ah, I shouldn't be thinking such hentai thoughts…he's just training me anyways. Nothing's gonna happen!'_

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Back with Tasuki and Kisa**

"I can't believ' I'm stuck teaching ya…" Tasuki muttered, not directly to her.

"I'm still not believing that you're not gay," Kisa said for what seemed like the ten-thousand's time that minute.

"SHUT UP 'READY! You said that you knew what happened to us before, and you would know that I AM NOT GAY!"

"Yeah… but… OI! The book _did_ say that you went to a brothel before. Who _knows _what could have happened there?"

Kisa suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She didn't know why, but the thought that Tasuki even _had_ another 'relationship' with another girl bothered her. Of course, it was only a book, so it might have not been true.

"Com'n 'ready. Ya wanna learn how ta use a tesse' 'r what?"

"Huh! Hontou ne! You're really really really gonna teach me?" She said happily, sounding like a five-year old at an amusement park.

"Yeah, whatever, as long as you get of my back."

"Hey… not fair. You can't prove that you're not gay."

"Okay, fine. Think whateva' ya wan'. But hey, ya really _do_ have a hentai mind, HENTAI!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"So what? Ya can't _prove _it, can ya?" Tasuki said, mocking Kisa's own words.

Kisa sighed and gave in.

"Fine, fine… just teach me how ta us this fan, will ya?"

"Then come on 'ready!"

Tasuki thought it weird that he gave in to a girl that easily, even being the one to _want_ to teach the girl, but he couldn't take it back now.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, now let's start no da!"

"Um… okay," Sakura replied, a little tentative about what Chichiri was going to teach her.

'_Oh God, if I mess this up…man, better not make a bad impression in front of Chichiri… and it just had ta be him…oh, Kami-sama…how the heck will I survive…?'_

"Sakura? No da?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" Her face turned a shade of bright pink.

"Never mind that. Let's get started. Now… let's start with blocking your thoughts no da."

"Hai… have you been hearing my thoughts lately, though?"

"Iie, no da. It's strange, but I better teach you how to block them just in case. You'll just learn the basics today. I'll teach you about forming chi, and how to block it later, no da."

"Oh… yeah… would probably come in handy," Sakura stuttered.

'_Oh, come on, Sakura. It's not like he hasn't taught you anything before. Why are you so nervous now? You have to CONCENTRATE, now!'_

Sakura clenched her fists in determination.

"Okay, so, where do we start?"

"Daaa… you should start picturing a barrier around your thoughts no da."

"Thoughts?"

Sakura didn't have a clue what he meant, or what her thoughts even looked like.

"Let me put it like this no da. Picture a barrier, like the ones that you've set before, but instead of them in reality, picture them in your mind."

"Okay… let me give it a shot."

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week had passed since the last visit.

Sakura could not block her thoughts from Chichiri and was now learning how to hide her chi.

Kisa, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well, but she and Tasuki _were_ getting along better, in a way.

"LEKKA SHIN'EN!"

Kisa pointed her fan in front of her while yelling the magic spell again and again. Tasuki had taught her how to send her chi through the tessen, but still no fire came out of it.

"Man… what the heck is wrong with this? Am I doing it right, Tasuki?"

"Dunno… seems as if ya are, but fer som' reason, the fire ain't coming out."

"Man…."

"Kisa, Tasuki!" A voice shouted from the halls. Kisa and Tasuki had been practicing by the battle fields, not wanting to burn anything in the palace, but with Kisa not being able to do anything, it didn't seem as if any fire was going to come out.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Kisa shouted.

"Daijoubu ka, Kisa?" Chichiri asked.

"This stupid onna over here can't get anything out of 'er fan, and I dunno if she's doing it right or not. Ya can sense chi, ne, 'Chiri?"

"Hai no da. Is that what she's having trouble with?"

"I don't know…" Kisa wailed. The past week hadn't been very happy for her. "It's just that every time I try ta do that 'lekka shin'en' thingy, it doesn't work! Tasuki's teaching it to me all wrong!"

"OI! Why're ya blamin'm me!"

"Are you sure that you're doing it right, Kisa?" Sakura asked.

"Like hell I'm sure."

"Then maybe your fan doesn't like you anymore," Sakura joked.

"Hey… just shut up, will ya?"

"Sorry, man… but you need ta lighten up a bit…"

One of the soldiers training in the practice field had heard their conversation.

"Excuse me, my lady, but I just happened to come across your conversation and I might know a place where you can relax a bit. It must be harsh with the training and all."

"Huh? What place?" Kisa butted in.

"The star-gazing festival just happens to be tonight. You and the seishi might want to go there…"

"Really? The star-gazing festival? As in the one that you guys went when Miaka was here!"

Both Sakura and Kisa noticed how the seishi's faces dropped a bit at the mention of Miaka.

'_Is Tasuki…really in… love……with Miaka…still?' _ Another pang of jealousy hit Kisa with that thought.

'_They miss Miaka…don't they? We're just get in the way of their lives again……all of them… found, lost…so many things in their journey…but they… they really do miss Miaka and Tamahome…' _ Sakura thought. She stayed silent as the tense atmosphere ruled around them.

Then Tasuki spoke, "Well, it's getting' late. If we wanna go, we bette' get 'eady."

"Huh?" Kisa muttered.

"Baka… yer actually supposed ta dress like yer part a' this world. So that ya won't be gainin' so much 'tension."

"Let's go no da! We've been working hard all week. We should take a break! There's no telling when Itami will strike no da!"

"YAY!" Kisa shouted, pulling Sakura along into a room, already trying to find the perfect outfit for the festival.

Behind one of the pillars, Nuriko sat there, just thinking. About the journey that he had shared with the rest of the Suzaku Seven; about how he had died helping them; about Miaka and Tamahome. Then, she stood up and decided to lighten up and help Kisa and Sakura choose a nice dress, especially since Tasuki and Chichiri were taking them.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do I _have to_ wear _that_" Sakura complained.

She wasn't fancy kind of girl, and for one fact, she hadn't ever worn a kimono before.

"YES!" Nuriko and Kisa shouted in unison.

"Plus… Chichiri's waiting out there for you," Kisa added slyly.

Sakura's face turned beet red, but managed to stutter a 'no'.

"Come on now, you two! I can't wait to see Chichiri and Tasuki's faces when they see you in this! I sure do have natural talent!"

"You first, Kisa," Sakura said.

"Um… no, it's okay, you can go first…"

"COME ON!" Nuriko shouted. With that, he took their hands and forced them out the door to the corner of where Chichiri and Tasuki were standing.

"Wait here," he whispered.

"Man… ya took long enough. Where're they?"

Chichiri waited quietly besides him. _'I wonder how Sakura looks…she doesn't seem like the type that would go for the pretty clothes that Nuriko would probably pull out…'_

"Be patient! And now, the moment you've been waiting for…"

He reached behind the corner and pulled the girls out, both blushing.

Kisa was dressed in a light blue kimono with the outline of small birds in the sky embroidered in a silver-like color, giving it an extra gleam. The sides were down in patterns of a dark navy blue. It was just down to her ankle. Her shoes were like Chichiri's except that they were a sky blue color with more embroidery on it. It was completed by a turquoise ribbon that outlined her thin frame, giving more lift to her face, which was full of make-up. Her hair was done two low ponytails, her hair curled on both sides reaching shoulder-length. Her once-orange highlights had worn of a bit, giving it more of a gold and black mixture. It was tied back my big silver hair ribbons, dolling up her face even more. (now, use your imagination, guys! I know you can do it! Lol…)

Sakura, on the other hand wore a light orange kimono, with a darker hue of orange on her long sleeves and an embroidered picture of sakura blossoms scattered around, fitting her name perfectly. The kimono was big for her, thus covering her plain orange shoes, having a design of little colored boxes and giving at a woven look. She wore no make-up, but her hair was done beautifully. It was half up and half down. The part that was up was twisted around and tied up at the back. There were small gold flowers imbedded into the twist and a bigger version of it tying back her hair. The part that was down had little curls on the edges, and the reflected light gave her hair a highlighted kind of look. Her simple silver necklace was still on her neck, as she was reluctant to take it off, and completed her look with a faint blush across her cheeks.

'_Ah…I look really fat in this kimono…man… and in front of Chichiri, too…'_ Sakura thought.

The two seishis stood there in awe.

"Well," Nuriko stated, clenching his teeth, "say something!"

"Uh… you look nice, Sakura! You, too, Kisa, no da!" Chichiri stated cheerfully as always, once again thankful for his mask. _'Sakura looks…really cute like that…she should dress up like that more often…AGH, WHAT AM I THINKING!"_

"Whatever… yeah, what 'Chiri said," was all the Tasuki said. _'Woah… Kisa…she looks…hot…'_

They were lost in their own thoughts when Kisa interrupted.

"Well, come on! What're we waiting for? I didn't dress like this for nothing!"

"HAI, no da!"

Kisa turned to grab Sakura's hand and take off running, but before that could even happen…

A red light enveloped Kisa, Sakura, Chichiri, and Tasuki.

They gradually started disappearing not a few seconds later.

Nuriko reached out and tried to grab one of them, but it was too late. His hands went right through.

"WHAT THE HELL? Tasuki! 'chiri! Kisa…Sakura! ANYBODY?" Nuriko yelled.

Hotohori ran over.

"What is it, Nuriko? That bright red light…did it….?" Hotohori started.

"I'm afraid that they might have gone back to their world, Your Majesty. All we can do now is wait."

00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sry, guys. School's killin' me. Hope you liked this chappy. Sry if the characters are a little mary-sue like. Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!...a few days early.

Oh, and review? Please and thank you? With Chichiri and Tasuki on top? I _am not_ keeping them hostage in my bedroom by the way.

Tasuki: COUGH, COUGH! HELP US!

Me: HEY! You're not supposed to me here! Get out!

Me (again): Yeah… (_nervous and stammering_) well… don't mind that… now, don't forget to review!

Kisa: Like the readers will ever do that now!

Me: GET OUT! EVERYONE! _(after regaining composture)_ And thanks for reading!

By the way… I can't get some symbols to show up in my writing. Does anyone know how? If so, please tell me! Thanks again!

Your Authoress,

ChirikoFan -


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Me: Hiya, guys! Thanks for sticking with me 'til now!

Kisa: You don't haveta read this. It really sucks. Nothing exciting ever happens ta me.

Tasuki: HELP HELP! She's holding us-

ME: Don't listen ta Tasuki….(laughs nervously)

Me: I DO NOT! Repeat: DO NOT! Own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs ta Yuu Watase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

THUD!

"Ow…. That hurts…" Sakura moaned, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?" she took another look of her surrounding, looking vaguely familiar to her room, with the pictures of the Suzaku shichi seishi everywhere. She let out an audible gasp.

"DAAA?"

She spun around quickly.

"EH? Chichiri!"

"Nani, no da?"

"Nani? Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan, no da?" Chichiri continued.

"Um… I'm fine, I think that's what you asked. So, um... well, somehow… er…" Sakura struggled through her thoughts to find a good explanation.

She took a deep breath. "We're in America, Wisconsin to be exact, Chichiri… in my world."

"Nani? Sore wa doko desu ka, no da?" (What? Where is that, no da?)

"Um…" Sakura began.

'_Crap, I can't understand what he's saying…'_

"Okay," Sakura started again, "let's see. Eigo… um… English…o wakarimasu…ka?"

(Okay, let's see. Do you understand English? Eigo means English in Japanese- but I don't think that Chichiri would know what 'eigo' means)

"En-ga-lii-shu, no da? Iie."

'_Ah… more crap. What the heck did I get myself into this time? Hey! I know! A dream! It has to be a dream! Hmm… calling Kisa doesn't seem like a bad idea. I'll do that.'_

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Oh… um… gomen, Chichiri. Uh… I gotta go call Kisa. Stay here."

She motioned with her hands, patting onto the ground and pointing at it. Then, she turned to leave. When Chichiri got up to follow, she took his hand and pulled him onto the ground, shouting a 'stay there' before he got the message, acting bolder than usual.

Then she went to an adjacent room and picked up the phone.

'_Sakura-chan's acting weird. Is she alright…? Where are we?'_

He looked around the room to find Sakura's pictures of the Shichi Seishi.

'_Huh? What are these? They look like…the little picture thing that Miaka had. What is it called? Hmm… oh, something like cam-me-are-ruu or something. Are we… in …Miaka's world…?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BRRIIINNNGGG, BRRIIINNNNGGGG!

"Woah! WHAT THE HELL! Crap, that's the phone," Kisa exclaimed, who had woken a few minutes ago, still trying to wake Tasuki into consciousness and trying to make an excuse for why he was here, in case her parents came home, which wasn't long from now.

"Hello? This is the Kisa here. Who is speaking?" Kisa said carefully, still not sure if it was their own world or not.

"Hello? Kisa? THANK GOD!" Sakura yelled into her ear.

"Sakura? It's you?"

"Huh? Yeah… hey, um… you're like real, right?"

"Oh… guess it's not a dream. Nothing crazy's hap'ning."

"OH! Hey, is Tasuki over there?"

"Actually, yeah, he is. So, Chiri's over at your house?"

"Yeah…"

"You guys didn't _do_ anything, did ya?"

"NO! Shut up! I'm serious. I think we're back in our-"

"What da ya mean 'you think'? Of course we're back in our world… um… but Tasuki's kinda not conscious over here."

"Taking advantage of him, ne?"

"NO! YOU shut up!"

Both Kisa and Sakura were silent for a moment.

"SHIMATTA!"

"Woah! What the heck is that?" Sakura said, then added, "I'm guessing that Tasuki's… awake? Um… by the way, I don't think he can speak English. Chichiri only spoke Japanese when he woke."

"Wow… nice guess... it IS Tasuki… Oh… CRAP! I CAN'T SPEAK JAPANESE! I KNOW LESS THAN YOU DO! WHADDLE I DO?"

"Yo… calm down, man. Um… then again, you can wish for a miracle to happen."

"NO… crap crap crap! Worst situation I've ever been in…"

"Wait, let me hear what he's saying. Maybe I can translate some. Then you can say it to him, got that?"

"'Kay. You better get it right, though!"

"Wait, say this first: Eigo o wakarimasu ka? Um…you got that?" (Wait, say this first: Do you understand English? Um… you got that?"

"Okay, yeah…"

Then, Sakura heard in the background of Kisa's phone:

"Kisa!"

"Um… Tasuki… um… hi! Yeah… oh! Um… eigo… o… wa-kaa-rii…masu… ka?" Kisa stuttered through the words.

"Nani…?"

"ARGGHH! I GIVE UP! Here- take it!" Kisa shoved the phone into Tasuki's hand. "Put it over your ear. It's Sakura."

Kisa motioned with the hand as Tasuki copied, seeming to get what Kisa was trying to across.

"Doushite?"

"Huh? Tasuki?"

"WAAAAAAAA! SO NAKA HANARETE!" (waaaaa! Back off!)

Sakura sighed.

"Um… sorry."

"Nice going, smart-aleck. I don't think that Ancient China has phones, though."

Kisa sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… and now Tasuki's… swearing, I think, in the background. I think he gets the point that we're not in Konan."

"Yeah, just like how I thought he'd act. Fits him, though."

"Yeah… so now what?"

"Well… we're not able to communicate we them… wait, is there anyone at your house?"

"No, why?"

"Um… well, Chichiri's in my room… and he's a clueless wonder. I don't get half of what he's saying, or what Tasuki's saying, but we can't let them be seen, or else… um… we're facing the consequences."

"Okay, who's at your house?"

"Oh, my brother and my moth-" Sakura began, before she stopped suddenly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sakura yelled. "I'M SO STUPID! Great, now they heard Chichiri! Wait, they're downstairs, but still."

"And here I am thinking that I was the idiotic one."

"You are."

"If I were you, I would be NOT leaving Chichiri alone in your room. Ya know?"

"Crap, you're right. Man… I'm saying 'crap' a lot."

"Don't you always?"

"Hey… wait a sec. I'm going ta my room. Hold up."

"Okay… please please please come up with something, though. Tasuki's driving me crazy!"

"Doesn't he always?" Sakura replied slyly.

"SHUT UP! I thought we were in a serious conversation here!"

"We are. You're just saying _un_serious things."

"And you aren't?"

"Wait, I'm gonna _attempt_ to tell Chichiri the situation. He'll know better than us."

"Okay…"

"Don't hang up."

"I won't! _Attempt_ to talk to him already! My mom's gonna like come home in five minutes… I think… I don't think any time passed when we were away."

"Yeah… I think you're right. Okay, wait now."

"Okay, okay!"

Sakura walked to her room, finding Chichiri looking through some drawings of them.

"Um… Chichiri?"

She paused for a second, then talking in the phone, whispered, "Oh, crap, Kisa! Chichiri saw my pictures of them!"

"Sakura, no da!"

"Well… um… first of all. Nihongo ga wakarimasen. Gomen nazai!" (Well… um… first of all. I don't understand Japanese. Sorry!)

"Eh? Doushite, no da?" (Huh? Why, no da!)

"Well…"

Another voice came in.

"Sakura! What are ya doing?"

It was the not-too-familiar voice of Sakura's little brother, Seiji.

"Nani, no da?"

"Um… my brother… how do you say that in Japanese?"

"What in Japanese?" Seiji's voice answered. "Who's in there with you?"

"N-no… n-nobody."

"Liar. You suck at lying. Now, who's that person that said 'no da'. Your new Chichiri cosplay friend?"

"Don't come in!"

"Huh? Fine, I'll come in. I wanna see your boyfriend, anyways."

"N-no! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then there IS someone."

"Um… my imaginary friend!"

Seiji went straight ahead to open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah… sorry for not updating for like a frikin' long time and for this chappy being so short. We've had IOWAS and ISATS within weeks of each other. Yeah, so hope you liked it, and **don't forget to review and make me happy**! Lol...I APPRECIATE IT! Oh, and sorry for the people who reviewed last time. I'll put it on the next chappy! Thanks a bunch!

Chirikofan


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Me: Hello!

Kisa: Last chapter was sooo boring! All I did was talk on the phone.

Sakura: Yeah…. But….

Tasuki: LEMME OUTTA HERE!

Me: Er… out of where? stammering

Tasuki: OUTTA HE-

Me: Well… um… Chichiri, why don't we get this chappy started?

Chichiri: Anou…. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. Not this person who is holding us capti-

Me: LET'S GET THIS STORY GOING, SHALL WE? OH, and thanks to **meemee10991****, Ayshia****, and ****Noyesgirl**** for reviewing! Luv ya'll!**

P.S. I'm trying a new style (if you can call it that) in writing, if you even notice it. I'm trying to go into my character's minds more (pretty much what Kisa and Sakura are thinking.) Tell me if you like it, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thankies!

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sakura**

Seiji's eyes opened at the view ahead of him.

There was nothing. All he saw was Sakura's bed and desk.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM!" he screamed.

Sakura's room was usually messy, with her pictures spread out and some art supplies and books strewn across her room here and there, but now it was spotless, with the exception of a few pictures and her poster.

"Huh?" Sakura started, holding the phone in one hand and then realizing that there was nothing else in her room.

"YOUR ROOM!"

"Oh… well, um…" Sakura started. She wasn't sure how to explain it to him that she got sucked in through… was it possibly her poster?... and got to live the adventure of _Fushigi Yuugi._

Wait a minute. She looked to her right to see a confused Chichiri. Chichiri. That was it.

She looked at Seiji and then back to Chichiri. He was right in front of him. How could Seiji _not_ see him? Maybe he thought that it was one of her friends? Could he even see him?

"Um… Sakura?"

She blinked back to reality. Crap. She would have to explain this to Chichiri later. Please let him keep quiet- but it was too late.

"Sakura-chan, no da?"

Crap. Why was she saying that word so often anyways? But then again, she didn't really want to swear. Crap was probably the closest word she had said next to a swear word. Why was she thinking this anyways? She had more important things to debate.

She put that aside and decided to first answer Seiji's question.

"Well, um… I decided to clean my room. You know, it was getting messy anyways."

"Clean your room? Ha. Is this a joke?" Seiji asked back.

Double crap. Of course he wouldn't believe me… but can he really not see? Did he not hear what Chichiri just said, then?

"Seiji," she said slowly, "do you see anything… next to me?"

"Next to you? Of course I do!"

Oh, God, but hey, might as well get this over with.

"Your bed and your desk and your stupid _Fushigi Yuugi_ pictures and-"

Sakura cut him off.

"You mean… nothing? Nothing! Are you sure?"

Could Seiji really not see him? How about anyone else? Kisa could probably see. She was sure of that… or was Chichiri just casting an invisibility shield? She would have to ask him, but that wasn't it. Could she even communicate with him anymore? Could she get back into their world? How about the problem that Konan was facing now?

She started thinking more than usual… no, that wasn't it. She was asking more questions and debating more facts than she had ever done before, but this was all done internally. She couldn't burden anyone with these problems. Everybody had problems of their own to deal with, but this _was_ big. Then again, nobody would be able to help anyways, especially if they couldn't even see what they were dealing with.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What joke are you playing? You're really bad at doing this you know?" Seiji retorted.

He thinks that I'm playing a trick on him. Hmm… I should probably just play alone. Yeah, that would be for the best… at least until I get things straightened out.

"Okay, okay, fine… oh, um… what time is it?"

"It's 6:34, why?"

"Uh… nothing, just wanted to know… my watch… isn't working now."

"Okay… you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm sure! Now can you tell Mom when she comes back that I'm going to Kisa's house?" Sakura said. She was trying to sound as normal as possible, hoping that she was succeeding in doing so.

"Okay."

With that, Seiji left.

Only 3 minutes. I don't know how long I was gone in the other world… but only 3 minutes? It probably passed months in Konan. Oh, right. I have to go to Kisa's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**Kisa (before Sakura comes over)**

DAMN! This is… is… AARRRRGGGHHH! Why does everything have to be so… so complicated! Especially at a time like this! Tasuki doesn't understand me and-and-

"Kisa? I'm home."

MOM? She came home! Crap. I've gotta get Tasuki out of sight! She'll kill me if she found out that he was here… if any stranger was here, actually.

"Over here, Mom. I'm in my-" Kisa stopped herself.

Oh, goodness, I can't let her see my room, either. It's completely depleted of… of everything that I used to have! It's all in Konan! Come on, Kisa, think!

Kisa dragged Tasuki into the closet and shoved it in, putting a finger to her lips while doing so, which surprising pretty much got its point across. Somehow, Tasuki stayed quiet.

Kisa ran down to the living room before her mom could see her.

"I'm in the living room!"

Great. Sakura's coming any moment now, too… and Mom doesn't know… she's gonna be pissed for sure… but then again, the situation we're in now is more important…

Kisa heard an inner voice in the back of her head.

'_**Hey, when do you think so seriously?'**_

'_Huh? Woah… I have an inner voice? Sugoi!'_

'**_I was always here. Did you not notice?'_**

'_Was I supposed to?'_

'_**I would****think**_** _so. Man, you're dumb.'_**

'_Hey! Wait a minute… you just insulted yourself! Haha!'_

"Oh, here you are. Kisa-dear, would you mind giving me a hand with the groceries?"

Her mom's voice drove her out of her 'nice' conversation with her 'newly-found' inner voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… you want me to take this to the downstairs or in the refrigerator?"

"Downstairs, if you wouldn't mind."

"Okay."

Now, how is one to get a mom to let a girl's best friend come over… I have to start a normal conversation… then I'll just have to go with the flow and face it head one!

'**_For one so worried, you're sure enthusiastic,' _her inner voice commented.**

'_Shut up and stop annoying me. I don't have time for now.'_

'_**Hey, watch what you're saying. I could annoy you to death, you know.'**_

'_I do?' Kisa retorted. 'I didn't think you were capable of such power.'_

Before her inner voice had a chance to reply back, Kisa quickly shouted to her mom asking her the time.

"It's 6:50. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh… well, if a friend comes over, would it be alright?"

So much for starting a conversation… but at least it's stated.

"A friend? Who?"

"Um… well…"

"Who did you call this time, Kisa?"

Damn. Her mother knew her all too well. Kisa had a reputation of calling people and telling them to come over when her parents were gone, but her mother never got mad at her. She had always said that it was just the mood swings in the fact that her little baby was becoming a teenager.

"I called Sakura. But it's for homework."

'_**You're good at lying.'**_

'_Get out.'_

"Oh… I see. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Will she be staying for dinner?"

Kisa and Sakura's mom were good friends- best friends since college, actually, and this was how they got to meet each other, so Kisa's mom always treated Sakura and her brother nicely and vise versa.

"Um… yeah. Can you prepare supper for her too? I don't know how long she's going to stay."

"SHIMATTA!"

That sound came from the one and only (you guessed it!) Tasuki.

"Why'd you have to yell out all of a sudden NOW?" Kisa screamed out, then suddenly realizing her mistake.

"Kisa… are you okay, dear?" her mom asked.

Kisa, turning a bright shade of red, replied, "Uh-huh, yeah… just thought of something of a sudden…you know…"

'_Did she not hear Tasuki?'_

With that, she headed straight to her bedroom, only to find the most unexpected surprise waiting for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Itai… no da."

"Huh? Where the heck are-"

"WHAT THE! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

"Kisa?"

Sakura looked up to see an oh-so-familiar face staring right back at her.

'_I guess Chichiri **did** teleport us here, after all.'_

A few moments before, after much work and frustration, she had finally got Chichiri to understand that they were going to go to Kisa's house… and in someway also convinced Chichiri to teleport them there, not that she wanted to do that at all.

"Tasuki-chan, no da! Daijoubu ka?"

Kisa sighed.

"Sakura," she wailed, "we can't understand them- AT ALL! How the heck are we supposed to do anything now! And worse, how 'bout if anyone sees them?"

"Calm down, Kisa," Sakura replied, "Other people CAN'T see them… or hear them for that matter. Somehow… only we can…"

"So THAT explains why Mom couldn't here him…" Kisa muttered to herself, nobody being able to here her.

"But I have an idea," Sakura interrupted.

"Idea?"

"Yeah. You know the bracelets that Tai-itsukun gave us. The ones that are supposed to connect us, well me to Chichiri and you to Tasuki? And you know how we can communicate through them?"

"Oh, those. Yeah… so you're suggesting that we… try talking to them that way?"

"Uh-huh. We might be able to understand them."

"MAN, SAKURA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Kisa hugged her tightly, turning SD, before noticing that her best friend needed some air to breath.

"This is serious, Kisa. We don't know what could happen here… if we ever really ARE in our world again. I don't know how they'll have to adjust, either."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. Let's try your idea and see if it works now."

"Oh, right. Okay. On the count of three, we try to communicate, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. It's not like we're gonna die, ya know."

"One, two, three!"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Kisa and Tasuki**

'_Um…Tasuki…can you hear me?' _Kisa thought as she concentrated on trying to get Tasuki to know what was going on.

Then, though quietly at first, she heard the voice she had been trying to hear.

'_Hey, that you, hentai?'_

'_WATCH IT! I told you not to call me that!'_

'_Why're yer eyes closed for anyways? And how come I can hear you?'_

'_Oh… well, I'm actually **concentrating**__ unlike some people.'_

'_Really? I didn't know that you could.' _

'_Shut up… well, at least you're not speaking Japanese anymore.'_

'_Huh? What's Japanese?'_

'_Never mind. First off, I'm speaking through the bracelets that Tai-itsukun gave us.'_

'_Wow… never knew it'd come in handy.'_

'_Haha… yeah, so now we're in our world and…well, that's all we know now, besides that nobody 'cept me and Sakura can hear, see, or even acknowledge that you exist.'_

Kisa thought for a moment before deciding against telling him that he was just an ordinary character in a manga book in her world, then continued to tell him her account of what had happened and how they got here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura and Chichiri and been debating the same thing, and they had concluded that they best find a way to get them, at least Tasuki and him, back to their world before Robnos could possibly do anything.

Robnos hadn't been very active in his part, but Chichiri had felt his chi around, though pretty faint, but enough to warn them that he was probably planning something.

Sakura started explaining this to Kisa and after a while, they were well on their way to trying to send them back to the world of _Fushigi Yuugi_.

Kisa took out her poster, the same one that Sakura had, after the two had concluded that it was the poster who had sent them to the world in the first place. Then, the girls told the seishi of their plan, which they agreed to, though not so confident in how it was going to work.

"Okay, now, how to get this to work," Sakura stated.

Falling into Konan out of the sky was one thing, but trying to get two seishi in there was another.

"Com' on, guys, we've gotta hope that we're gonna be back there… that was the last thing on my mind before I fell through, I think…"

'_Sakura no da, I feel a familiar presence in the poster, so can you tell Kisa that I'm going to try and use my kasa to teleport all of us back?'_

After Sakura heard Chichiri, she had explained it to Kisa.

"Fine. Go ahead… but is he sure that that 'familiar presence' is really Konan?

"I'm not sure… but it's the best bet we have for now. Give it a try, 'kay?" Sakura answered.

With a nod from Sakura and Kisa, Chichiri began to chant a spell and then indicated for them to jump into the kasa, located right on top of Kisa's poster.

They did as told, and in a moment they were gone as swiftly as they had come back to Sakura and Kisa's world.

That was the least of their troubles, though, for the real adventure starts now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Whew! Thank goodness this chappy's over! I PROMISE that something more interesting is gonna happen next chappy, so keep on reading!

Now, did Sakura, Kisa, Chichiri, and Tasuki really land back in Konan… or is there something fishy about the portal opening so easily…?

Find out next time on _Because of a Poster_, and don't forget to **review** and keep me energized in writing this story! Again, thanks for reading!

P.S. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes (feel free to tell me them!) and if you have any suggestions, please tell me! I'll take them into consideration and use it as best as I can!

Chirikofan


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sakura: Finally! Man, Chirikofan sure writes slow!

Me: Hey! You try writing this story.

Kisa: Oi, if she isn't, I will!

Me: Oh yeah? You wanna bet?

Tasuki: Com'n 'ready! Can you get on with it.

Chichiri: Okay! Now for the story. Remember, ChirikoFan does not own anything 'cept Sakura and Kisa na no da!

Kisa: Hey! It's a free country, you know!

Thanks to all my supporters so far! Luv ya'll!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ITAI!" shouted Kisa as she landed on a rock hard surface.

She looked at the others' bewildered expressions and was about to comment when she took a look around the scenery and saw exactly what they saw.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" she shouted again.

"Man, Kisa, quiet down, will ya?" Sakura stated quietly as she stood up and tried to take a look around.

A few moments later, she spoke again.

"Chichiri…? Anou… where are we?" she whispered, not wanting to be heard if they were in enemy territory.

"Daaa… I don't know, no da…"

From where the foursome was standing, everything was covered in snow as far as the eye could see, not to mention that they were surrounded by what seemed like a snowstorm or blizzard, the snow slightly cutting through their clothes already. Even with all the snow, though, one could easily see that the sun was still out, and it was probably morning where ever they were.

"Oi, if ya can understand what Sakura's sayin' then we must be somewhere in our world, ne 'Chiri?" Tasuki said.

"O. M. G. Tasuki just said something close to sounding intelligent!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah… well, we're either in our world… maybe Miaka's…?" Tasuki said again, with a bit of hopefulness that only Kisa noticed.

"Yeah… but that's not it. We could be ANYWHERE in your world, or hers, you know," Sakura spoke again.

"It's no use standing here, though, no da! We better find some shelter before we get frostbite, no da!"

"Hai, I agree with Chichiri," Sakura said.

"Hey, what 'bout me?" a voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone spun around, just in time to see a small figure in the distance.

The figure came closer as the foursome stood there, waiting.

Then, the figure got close enough for them to see.

"SEIJI!" Sakura yelled out, seeing her 15 year old brother right in front of her.

She turned to Kisa.

"Please tell me this is a dream… er… nightmare…" she moaned.

"Seiji, what are you doing _here_?" Kisa asked, pretty sure that they were certainly NOT in a dream.

"Hey, don't boss me around," he retorted.

"Ah… Sakura, no da," Chichiri started, putting a hand around here shoulder.

Sakura quickly spun around, a bright red spreadin across her face.

"Huh? Oh, Chichiri… um… what did you say? Sorry, wasn't really paying attention," she said, fidgeting around with her hands.

"Gomen, Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you, no da."

"Oh… you didn't," she lied, clearly transparent. "So, what were you asking me?" she added, trying to get off the subject.

"That boy. I saw him in your world, no da… Who is he?" Chichiri asked, curiously.

"Oh," Sakura started, walking up to Seiji, "Seiji, this is Chichiri… oh, and Tasuki. Tasuki and Chichiri, Seiji. He's my brother."

"And an annoying one, too," Kisa added.

"Shut up," Seiji replied, "So you two are the famous Chichiri and Tasuki? Like from Fushigi Yuugi?"

"NO!" Sakura suddenly shouted, "I mean, um…"

"Just tell us how you got here," Kisa demanded, helping her friend out of a sticky situation.

Yeah, and tell me if my sister is in love with Chi-"

"In love with this other dimension?" Kisa but in, once again. "Of course… NOT. Now, we better find some shelter soon, you know."

Sakura gave Kisa a thankful look.

"Kisa's right, no da. Come on, I think I sense a cave up ahead, no da!"

Giving Sakura an annoyed look, Seiji followed them into a tiny cave, slightly rusty and probably used by hunters or something like that, drying off from all the snow that blew on their clothes. Chichiri and Tasuki started a fire with a few pieces of rock and Tasuki's tessen.

"Man, I HATE snow!" Seiji muttered.

"Well, it's YOUR fault that YOU decided to follow us in here, so deal with it," Sakura replied, obviously hearing him say that, following to a couple curses.

"And what do you mean that you hate snow?" Kisa started. "I love it! It's like back in our world!"

"Yer world, ne?" Tasuki said. "Miaka said th' same thing once, ya know?"

'_Miaka'_

Suddenly, Kisa felt a surge anger flow through her, not able to pinpoint where that sudden feeling came from.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MIAKA!" she shouted at him. She walked to the farthest corner of the cave, away from the fire, and plopped herself down there. She was through dealing with Tasuki. Did he only put up with her because she reminded him for MIAKA? What the hell, was he STILL in LOVE with the Suzaku no Miko? And trying to teach her to use her tessen, which never made more than sparks anyway, did he do that… because it was like teaching MIAKA? Why the heck did she have to _fall in love_ with THIS seishi? Man, it wasn't as if she thought he would act differently. No, she wasn't surprised at all. This was no different than what he would've acted like in the _Fushigi Yuugi_ manga and anime, so she wasn't surprised, just…

She thought about all the times that he had actually been somewhat NICE to her: that day on the mountain side of Mount Reikaku, letting her have the bed at Hotohori's palace, even if she DID force him out, the hours spent teaching her to use the tessen, though it wasn't so successful, even the screaming of names at each other. Was that what he would've done… if Miaka was there instead of her? KUSO! Would they even CARE if she died?

Then, she thought about all the times he had referred to Miaka: the slight happiness in his voice, the lift in his face, the brightness and hopefulness that he held whenever Miaka's name was heard or mentioned. His worry that he had sometimes seemed to have when concerning Miaka. Miaka. Miaka. Miaka. Miaka. Was that ALL that concerned his little seishi's mind? He seemed more concerned about the past than Chichiri, at least for someone who didn't seem concerned about anything except for his selfish little self.

Then, she thought for a bit… she was sure it didn't surprise her at all, his acts whenever the Suzaku no Miko was mentioned, but just… just disappointed, maybe. She thought, even though she fought, called him names, started off on a bad foot, that maybe she could turn over a new leaf.

Maybe… but she definitely felt the disappointment, not that Tasuki was probably thinking that she had anger management problems, but that he just blew out the only flicker for hope that she had inside her, whether he realized that or not. Little did she know, there were things that _she_ didn't notice about him, either.

Anger and more anger built up in her. She kicked the side of the cave.

It pained Sakura to see her best friend in such a state, but put on a brave face, turning to Tasuki.

"Don't worry 'bout it. You know, it's just… um… the hormones getting in a teen's way of life and all," she tried to say brightly, but everyone knew there was a drop of anxiousness and sadness in her voice.

"Damn her. What does _she_ have to do with _Miaka_ anyways? It's not like they knew each other," Tasuki asked, all of a sudden, feeling frustrated.

Then, Sakura spoke up once more.

"_You_ have _no right_ to say that, Tasuki. You don't know what you have-" she then stopped herself. "Never mind. Just… at least go apologize, 'kay? Even if you really… _don't _ know why… Ah, just go say sorry, 'kay?"

"Hn. Whatever," was his reply. Why was he feeling so frustrated and down, anyway? Like was Kisa did affected him in any way. But then again, his mind was taking Kisa's reaction… and Sakura's reply pretty heavily? Why?

"Come on now, no da. It's almost dark. I still have some blankets, no da, so we can use those," Chichiri spoke, suddenly interrupting everyone's thoughts, not to mention the awkward tension and silence.

"Why don't ya jus' pull beds out of yer fuckin' hat?"

Chichiri, normally adjusted to Tasuki's 'use of language', saw the frustration within his friend, but also understood what he was going through now, in his mind. When would he figure it out? Then, he decided to reply his question.

"It's not that simple, Tasuki," was all he said.

"Do we HAVE to sleep on the ground?" Seiji wailed, looking at Sakura.

"Yes, Seiji," his sister replied, then after looking at his sad puppy-dog face, decided to give him hers so he could extra padding and said, "Fine. You can take-"

"You can take mine, no da. I've slept through worse," Chichiri suddenly interrupted. Then, seeing the hesitiation in the young boy's face said, "Go on, no da."

"Iie, Chichiri. It's yours. He can use mine, really!" Sakura retorted, not wanting to cause the seishi anymore trouble than she already had, but before she could even finish, her brother had already taken it, slightly muttering a 'thank you'. She sighed. Why was it always _her_ causing him trouble in his life?

She went over to where Chichiri was trying to keep the fire going and threw her blanket over his head.

Chichiri went chibi, yelling, "WWAAAHHHH! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS? GET ME OUTTA HERE, NO DDDAAAA!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his antics, then going to help him get the blanket off.

"That's better, no da! Arigatou, na no da!" he replied, smiling, and not to mention, making Sakura blush. Good thing that Seiji had already cooped up in his bed and fallen asleep before he could see this and make fun of her.

"Keep it, Chichiri. It's my fault you had to give yours away," Sakura said to him, softly saying a 'gomen' after it.

"It's not your fault, no da. He just wasn't used to sleeping on… these circumstances, no da! Besides, you need it, too!"

"Yeah, but what 'bout tomorrow, and the days after that? Come on, be realistic about it. You can't sleep like that in the cold! You'll FREEZE to death, Chichiri!"

"I told you, I'll be fine! I've slept through worse, no da!"

Sakura sighed. She just HAD to find a way to repay him, and hopefully give him the blanket as well. She felt so guilty about… well, about her brother taking his only form of warmth, besides the fire, through the night.

Chichiri then spoke up again.

"You really want me to have it, don't you, no da?"

Sakura nodded, then seeing the smile spread across his face.

"Wha-"

"Then in that case, no da…"

In one motion, he slid his arm gently across her waist, pulling her down next to her, slightly pinning her down too.

"I guess we'll have to share, na no da!" If it wasn't for his mask, everyone would see the red that was slowly spreading across his face after his sudden action. Sure, he had done this to Miaka, and probably many others that he had met, in process of saving them or pulling the out of the way, but that was different. He didn't know what made him do that. His mind told him to just leave her with the blanket, but of course, his heart told him to do differently. His heart had obviously had greater influence.

"W-WHAT?" she yelled at him, face bright red, but the part of her that was still in the realistic world and not freaking out, liked it. The position they were in made her heart pound like crazy, but it was comforting somehow. She got that thought out of her mind. She cleared her thoughts and took a deep breath, making a somewhat strong comeback, trying to NOT show her nervousness even though she knew that Chichiri would be able to tell anyway.

"Um… you… sure?" She slowly asked, in a small voice.

"If that doesn't… make you too… uncomfortable, no da."

"Ah, um…"

"If it does, you don't have to," Chichiri added quickly, seeing her expression, as she suddenly found the rocks on the ground interesting. "As I said before, I can live through the night without the blanket, no da."

"No! I mean, I'm… fine with… that. It's just that I have to do something first, 'kay?" She gave him a slight smile through her flushed face.

Chichiri nodded.

Sakura went off to Tasuki's direction, which was probably as frustrated as Kisa, in the opposite corner. I have no right… to even _have_ Chichiri's attention… if I don't sort things out between them first. After all, Kisa's the one who I owe Chichiri and my friendship to.

She took a deep breath. Hopefully, what she was about to say, would get them thinking, and not hide back in front of their faces anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chichiri, upon seeing what Sakura was going to do, went off in Kisa's direction.

"Kisa, no da!"

Kisa turned her face around.

"WHAT?" she yelled loudly, then turned to see that Seiji was still asleep, thankfully.

"I wanna be left alone, 'kay?" she said once more, in a quieter voice.

"Sure, no da, but I want to tell you this first."

"WHAT?" she said again.

"Tasuki… he's a bit slow… and…"

"And what?"

"Kisa, he doesn't see it," Chichiri said, suddenly getting serious.

"See what?"

"Everyone but he notices it… and I'm sure that he will, soon. You know, that you… love him?"

"I… I DO NOT!" she retorted, blushing slightly. Now even Chichiri knew? Great.

"He'll come to terms… just, don't give up, okay, no da? No matter what happens… or what he says back to you. If you really love him… and at least for Sakura. She's tried… a lot, to help you. So, if it's not for yourself, then for her."

Kisa started at him for a while. For Sakura? Inside, she knew how much Sakura did for her. She was always the smart one that balanced out her foolishness, like ying and yang. Now… for Chichiri to say that… either he cares about Sakura… or he loves her, right? Kisa thought about that again. I'm sure that Chichiri cares about her… more than she knows right now. So, he's right, I'll have to try for her, and then, no matter what in the end, I'll have to be there for Sakura, too.

She nodded.

He put his mask back on. Man, these two were just so dense. Things would go quicker if they didn't always hide behind there words. They could both be happy now, but it would be better if they solved it themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tasuki-kun!" she called out, hoping he wasn't in such a bad mood.

"What? Oh, it's you. What do ya want? I don't have a bedtime, just so ya know."

"Oh, yeah, I know… I just wanted to… tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell her already? Kisa, that is."

"Tell her what? Sorry? She won't even look at me, 'kay?"

"No, not that... but isn't it kinda _obvious?_ I mean, the way you're acting and all."

"What?" Tasuki said again, getting impatient of waiting. What did she want him to tell Kisa?

After a moments pause, a rush of wind, and a slightly faster beating of both their hearts, Sakura finally spit it out.

"Duh," she began.

She paused, and then started again, giving Tasuki a moment to think before she gave him the answer.

"That…"

She paused again, then took a deep breath and finished what she came here to tell him.

"That you love her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oooohhh… looks like there's some tension going on now between Kisa and Tasuki… and some moments with Sakura and Chichiri, too. How is this going to turn out? I'm going out of the country for 3 weeks, too, so I'm sorry! I might write over there, though.

Now, keep me writing by pressing the review button, which is ONLY about 2 inches from here.

Thanks so much!

ChirikoFan


	20. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say, but I just can't think of any new ideas for my story and school is taking a toll on me, so I'll have to stop writing for a while. It may take a few months before you see another chapter posted (I know it's already been a couple months- I apologize again). I'm also trying to revise my story, and hopefully you'll all see a better version of _Because of a Poster_ by summer. Thanks to all my faithful readers; I apologize once more. Please keep your hopes up… I'll send ya'll cookies on X-mas! 

Sorry again, ChirikoFan


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sorry for not putting this on for so many chapters… I meant to, but I kinda forgot at the end. Gomen! Yes, so now, here it is: I do not own anything that Yuu Watase created and am not trying to steal her story or any of her characters… so there you have it! -

By the way, thanks to all my reviewers! I have 91 reviews right now! That's only 9 more 'til 100!!!!

Sorry for not updating the story for so long! Please don't kill me!

Now, on with the story…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wh-what the hell? I _do not_!" the bandit finally retorted back when he gained his senses.

What the fuck. I do not. What's she trying to make me do, anyways?

"Fine. Don't believe me," answered Sakura.

"Why should I?" Damn. Why was he asking this anyway? He should have left it with the 'I do not.' Who was she to tell HIM, the leader of bandits, that he loved someone? But somehow, he held a wanting… a wanting to know if it was true.

"The way you look at her… the way you guys fight, talk to each other… and why you're asking that question… it's SO obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't see it."

"Just like your love for Chichiri?" the bandit countered.

Sakura unconsciously turned to where Chichiri was standing, finding that he was trying to cast a barrier to prevent the snow from getting into the cave, since, even though the fire was still burning, was still far away from warmth.

"Oi…" Tasuki started, and then smirked as he followed the girl's eyes to the monk.

Upon feeling Tasuki slightly touch her shoulder, she realized that she had yet to answer his question.

"Wh-what? I DO NOT!" Sakura's face turned bright red. Did even someone as shallow as Tasuki figure out that she liked the monk? Someone so shallow who didn't even notice love right in front of his eyes?

She looked over to see if Chichiri noticed what Tasuki and she were talking about, but it seemed as if he didn't. Actually, he seemed to be checking up on Seiji… why did he get all the attention? A pang of jealousy swept through her, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Yer face answers everythin' ya know… and you've got to be an _idiot_ not to see it. An' here I was thinkin' you were pretty smart."

"He's a monk and monks and love don't go together. You know that," she quickly answered, trying to avoid the subject, "and this is about you and Kisa, not me, 'kay?!"

"Why would ya care, anyways?"

"'Cause you two are in love…! And… she's been my best friend for… like, forever… and I won't let a selfish, shallow jerk like you ruin her happiness!"

With that, Sakura walked away, leaving an utterly confused bandit outside.

"OI! Who're you calling a selfish, shallow jerk?!"

'_That you love her'_

Trying to get those words out of his head, he headed toward the opposite side of the cave, the one farthest away from Kisa, and tried to get some sleep, only to find that the blanket that Chichiri had given him beforehand was missing… which wasn't the best thing to find out, especially when the temperature outside was freezing cold, and though it was dark, you could make out the blizzards rushing this direction and that and high speeds.

"This really isn't my day," he moaned quietly. Then, he started towards Chichiri to ask for another blanket when he saw a most amazing sight: Chichiri and Sakura, together, sharing the same blanket, asleep, with Chichiri's arm around her waist.

"What the heck… I can last _one_ day without a blanket…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mmm…" Sakura squinted a bit as the first rays of sunlight hit the cave.

She made a move to get up and probably start the fire again when she found a tiny problem preventing her from doing so. Actually, tiny was an understatement. It was a gigantic problem.

Somehow, during the course of the night, Chichiri had managed to put one arm around her waist, slightly pinning her down.

Sakura turned around to face the monk that was now peacefully sleeping. Her face turned another ten shades of red as she realized just how close they were. Her head was five centimeters away from his lips.

Her heart stopped temporarily then picked up again, twice as fast.

Great. What would she do now if he woke up? He would think she was the biggest pervert in the… world of perverts! He would probably hate her now, especially since he was a monk! And he was so nice yesterday offering her his blanket so she could be warm… why the heck did she accept his offer in the first place? Sakura deeply regretted her decision.

"Anou… Chichiri?" she stated, in a barely audible whisper, her voice slightly shaking. Come on, Chichiri, she pleaded silently, wake up already.

When did it ever become like this? She could have sworn that there was some distance between them before she fell asleep last night. Well… what was _before_ she fell asleep didn't last long.

"Chichiri," she started again, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone up. "Chichiri, let go of me… please?"

She sighed once again, more desperate now than ever.

So, this was what it felt like to be in the arms of the man you had been crushing on for a while, huh? She had had many imaginary visions of a moment like this back in her world, but nothing would compare to the heart-pounding feeling she felt at that moment. Sakura felt a bit of happiness in the part of her mind that was still working, but it was quickly overpowered by a wave of sadness.

Chichiri was a monk for crying out loud! And not to mention a character in some manga story by Yuu Watase. Then… why did it all feel so real to her?

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't be crushing on some imaginary character, could she? She would have to get that feeling of love out of her mind and heart. Gosh, they probably didn't even know each other for two months yet. What was she thinking? It would just get in the way of their mission to get rid of Itami or whoever that guy was, and she wouldn't know what to do if Chichiri found out and hated her forever for that.

She finally decided to try lifting his arm off her, which was way easier said than done. It didn't work at all. She slowly and carefully turned around to face him once more. So, he still wore his mask when he slept, she noticed. She couldn't believe she didn't notice this fact before… still, he looked so content.

She sighed for the third time that morning.

She surely didn't want to wake him up. It would be selfish of her to interrupt his sleep, but yet, it was also selfish of her, well, at least a part of her, to want to stay in this position.

She looked out the opening of the cave again. It looked as if it was still pretty early. What time was it anyway? She decided it would be in her best interest to fall asleep again. She probably just woke up too early. Chichiri was usually the first to wake up, anyway.

She closed her eyes.

Then, she felt Chchiri's grip grow stronger around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as he rested his chin on top of her head, her face fitting snugly into a place right under his neck.

Crap. What the heck did she get herself into this time? What if he woke up? What if everyone saw them in this position? What if he would hate her for having put him into such a position? A thousand possibilities made their way into her head.

And what about her brother? She felt as if it was her fault that he came through to this world. If he didn't come back safe, her parents would have her head, even if they didn't believe her explanation. Not like they would care about _her_, though… no, they wouldn't; it was always about her brother, and it would probably always be about him. It was better that way, she guessed. Of course she loved Seiji, but there were times that she wasn't so sure about that… depressing thoughts filled the girl's head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first rays of sunlight hit her face.

"Com on, Mom, 'couple more minutes, 'kay...? I thought today was a Saturday…"

Kisa suddenly jolt back up, breathing heavily at a quick pace as she remembered what had happened last night.

"_Yer world, ne?" Tasuki said. "Miaka said th' same thing once, ya know?"_

'_Miaka'_

"_DON'T COMPARE ME TO MIAKA!" she shouted at him._

_The slight happiness in his voice, the lift in his face, the brightness and hopefulness that he held whenever Miaka's name was heard or mentioned. His worry that he had sometimes seemed to have when concerning Miaka. Miaka. Miaka. Miaka. Miaka._

Kisa sighed. _Now he must think I'm this stupid fangirl… if I thought he hated me before, he must hate me now for sure…He probably even knows now… that I love him…_

Finding that it wouldn't help if she just sat and felt sorry for herself, she stood up and decided to take a look outside now that the blizzard had died down.

As she walked, something, or rather _someone_, caught her eye. There, lying on the ground, were Chichiri and Sakura snuggling right next to each other.

At least some people were happy.

She looked to her left and saw Seiji still asleep with the extra blanket he had gotten from Chichiri or Sakura… brat.

Kisa hated Seiji.

Hated was an understatement, actually. She loathed him with her heart. He was always in the spotlight, always getting what he wanted… stealing all the attention that should have been Sakura's. His parents loved him. It wasn't like they didn't care about Sakura, they just didn't really care what she did, but one wrong move and it would all be her fault that he got hurt or whatever, even if she wasn't involved.

She knew that her best friend tried so hard to please her parents, but her best wasn't enough. Whatever she did- music, academics, even the one time she took up a sport to please her father- Seiji would outshine her, even if she actually did better.

Seiji was naturally good at sports; Sakura wasn't, so basically, her father didn't care about her at all. Her mother showed her love, but she thought that Sakura was too caught up in manga and "should pay much more attention to schoolwork."

She hated Seiji for ruining Sakura's life.

Sakura rarely complained, but she could see it in her eyes. Whenever a moment like that would happen, she would try to cheer her best friend up, with an invitation to watch _Fushigi Yuugi_ at her house- all six DVDs straight through, treat her to ice cream, or whatnot.

She took a tentative step past Chichiri's barrier. The snow sank everything up to her knees, but it was still nice to take a breather outside.

She felt a weight on her left shoulder and quickly spun around.

"What the hell do you want?" she coldly snapped when she saw who it was. "I'm not really in the mood to be made fun of today."

"Who 'aid I was makin' fun of ya?" the bandit replied.

"What? You're _not_ making fun of me? Then what is it? Insulting me? Telling me how stupid I am? Rubbing things in my face?" she shouted.

"Well, actually, Saku-" Tasuki tried to start again, but was cut off.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" She didn't want to face him… didn't want to answer any questions about why she acted the way she did.

Kisa didn't want to face rejection… she wanted to put it off as long as she could… why the heck was she in love with this asshole anyway?

She tried to move forward in the foot-high snow, but didn't get very far when a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"I thought I told you to leave me _alone_," she spoke, her voice as cold as ice, able to pierce through anything in its way.

Tasuki flinched slightly before regaining his composure. He wasn't used to the girl acting… so distant.

"'nd where do ya think' yer goin'?"

"Somewhere _you_ aren't. Look, do you understand the meaning of _alone?_"

With a forceful push, Tasuki suddenly forced Kisa inside the cave again, her back now against the rock wall.

Kisa yelped as she felt the wall collide against her back, pushing against Tasuki's arms, which were now on either side of her struggling body. To say that he wasn't intimidating her at that moment would have been a lie. Though she knew she wouldn't win, she continued her struggle.

Tasuki caught her eye- a mix uncertainness and fear clouded them. He had never seen her like this.

"W-what the hell!?" she screamed. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"You… you'll catch a cold if ya stand outside fer too long, Kisa," Tasuki started, softening his voice a bit. He didn't mean to scare the girl, if that was what he was doing.

"Yeah, and when in the fuckin' world did _you_ start caring?" she questioned him, muttering "asshole" to end her sentence.

"When did ya know Miaka?" Tasuki questioned back, unable to hold his curiosity in any longer. "An' when did I start "comparin'" ya wit' her?"

"Jealous or somethin', hentai?" he added, unable to stop himself.

"I told you. There was… there was this book in our world…" Kisa trailed off, not wanting to answer his other questions, her face turning red. _Damn, he looks so hot up close! Why did I just have to have that outburst? I knew it would come out sounding jealous…_

"So ya are jealous?" he pushed that question on.

"W-who ever said that? I _am not _jealous. Why in the world would I be!?"

"'cause ya like me, hentai?"

"W-what the heck? Like? You? Don't make me laugh," she retorted, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible, though her trembling voice didn't help much. "And stop calling me hentai. I'm not that much of a pervert anymore… actually, I wasn't ever a pervert."

"Acutally, ya always were a hentai… and I've heard from a couple sources…"

"A-a couple sources… um… for what?" she asked as innocently as possible.

He turned his gaze from the wall directly into her eyes, her blush not going unnoticed by him. How in the world did this topic get into the conversation?

"Ya know fer what…" the bandit assured. Then, not able to hold it back, "And yer blushing, ya know?"

"A-am… I AM NOT! What are you getting to anyway?" Kisa said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She didn't want this conversation to go any further.

Pretty sure that he got his answer to his previous question, Tasuki changed the topic slightly, knowing how uncomfortable it made the girl in front of him. _She's actually pretty cute when she blushes and doesn't swear… wait. What the hell am I thinkin'? Just 'cause someone says that you love somebod' doesn't mean you do! How in the world did Sakura end up thinkin' I liked this hentai!?_

He sighed.

"Actually, yer friend asked me to do somethin' fer her."

"Sak? What'd she want you to do? Come up here and accuse me of liking you? Well… well… well… you can tell her that there's not way I love a bastard like you. So why don't-"

Tasuki cut her off.

"Sorry," he said softly. "She told me ta go apologize ta ya… sorry fer whatever I did…"

"Don't give out apologies if you don't know what you're apologizing for," Kisa chastised. "But thanks for apologizing anyway…"

"Yer welcome, I guess… so no more ignoring me, 'kay?"

"What… so the bandit just apologized to me… and didn't want me to ignore him anymore… did Sak pay you to do that?"

"What!? Hentai, can't a man apologize to someon' without being accused of somethin' bad? I'm tryin' ta be _nice_ here!"

Kisa laughed.

"You? Nice? Sorry, don't think that'll ever happen! And stop calling me hentai!"

"Jus' tellin' the truth…"

"WHAT'D YA SAY!?" Kisa demanded, then started chasing Tasuki around the cave, chibi-styled.

"Will you guys please _shut up!?_" a voice came. "It's too early for you guys to be bickering already… though I guess you _did_ make up?"

Sakura, having finally gotten out of Chichiri's grasp, woke up just in time to see Tasuki apologize to Kisa, though she doubted that either of them noticed.

Both of the koibitos' faces turned bright red.

"Totally not!" Kisa yelled. "He's as mean as ever!"

"Watch what yer sayin', hentai."

"Stop calling me that!"

And the bickering went on.

Suddenly, Kisa became quiet and turned her attention towards Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked. She felt a presence behind her and turned around. "C-chichiri!"

"So…" Kisa started slyly, "how was _your_ sleep last night, Sak? Chichiri? You guys seemed pretty cozy there."

Sakura's face turned bright red. She knew something like this would happen.

"Chichiri… I… Seiji wanted an extra blanket, so…" Sakura started defending herself.

'_So, Seiji **could** be helpful… once in a while.´_ Kisa thought.

"Stop makin' up excuses!" the bandit chimed in, helping Kisa out. Well, there was a first time in everything..

"Your hand was around her waist and you two looked… so _cute_ together!"

"Ddaaa… it wasn't an excuse, no da! And stop thinking like that! It was an accident! I'm a monk, no da!" Chichiri defended, even though, in the midst of the night when he was sure Sakura was asleep, he _had_ put his arm around her waist purposefully.

'_It was just to keep her warm'_ he told himself.

'**_But it feels so right, doesn't it?'_ the other part of his conscious told him.**

'_I told you. It's just to keep her warm'_ he insisted.

'_**Fine. Believe what you want… for now. You'll have to face the truth sooner or later'**_

'_My only love is Kouran. My heart's already given to her…'_ he stated, though there was a sadness in his voice.

'_**You heart is given to no one yet.'**_

'_Urusei! What do you know!? Give up on it already! I don't love her! How many times do I have to tell you!?'_

And so it went with Chichiri's night until he fell asleep.

Sakura's heart dropped at his last sentence. A monk. Right- that proved the point that they were never meant to be even further. She shot a look towards Kisa and Tasuki as if saying "I told you so. He's a monk, so we'll never be able to get together anyway."

Chichiri turned chibi. If it wasn't for his mask, the bandit was sure his face would've turned as red as Sakura's.

Sakura, besides acknowledging the point that Chichiri was a monk once more, was actually pretty relieved that Chichiri didn't find out the position they were in before Kisa told him (or so she thought) and that he didn't hate her.

"So… what do we do now, Chiri?" Tasuki asked.

"I don't know, no da. Sakura," he directed his attention towards the girl, "will you wake up your brother?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sure. Of course. Sorry…" she rambled, but moved to wake up Seiji anyway.

She was greeted with a slap on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, no da! Daijoubu, desu ka?" Chichiri ran to her, concerned, as she fell back.

Kisa stared at the scene before her. Sakura-_chan_?

"H-hai, Chichiri. He's just… not used to waking up so early… he's probably dreaming or something… happens all the time!"

Sakura smiled, trying to sound convincing, no matter how much her cheek stung at that moment. Did he just call me Sakura-_chan_?

"Come on, Seiji… wake up," she tried once more, slightly shaking him.

At this, the boy stirred.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!"

Sakura turned to Chichiri.

"Sorry it took so long… he's up," she stated.

"Are you sure you're okay, no da? Your cheek's turning red. Why don't I take a look at it, na no da?"

The natural blush one her face turned even deeper when her brain recognized what Chichiri was saying to her.

"N-no, that okay! I'm fine! Really!"

Then, out of nowhere, came a blinding flash of red light.

"Miaka!?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Again, sorry for not updating for so long! Hope this chapter made up for everything!

So… is Miaka really in the book world now? And how will Seiji play a part in this story? Tune in next chappy!

And please review! Any criticism is welcome… I'm sure it'll make the story a lot more enjoyable to read!

ChirikoFan


End file.
